Hermine Granger und der Kristall der Zeit
by Cyberrat
Summary: Hermine stolpert über Verschwörung voller Mord, Mysterien, Chaos und unendlichem Betrugs. Wird der Mann, an den sie sich nach Hilfe suchend wendet, ihr Herz betrügen? AU/M nicht grundlos. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Aurette.
1. Chapter 1

_Anmerkung des Autors (Aurette):_ Hey ihr! Ihr wisst von meinem Schwur, nie das Posten einer Story zu beginnen, es sei denn ich habe sie beendet, oder? Tja. Das ist der Grund, warum ihr so lange nichtsmehr von mir gehört habt. Stress killt Musen und mein Stresslevel hat lächerliche Höhen erreicht, bis ich die arme Frau im Supermarkt, die fereie Proben ausgehändigt hat, angeschrien habe: "Was? _Was?_ Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich gerade zu viel um die Ohren habe?"

Wie dem auch sei; endlich hat die Lage sich soweit beruhigt, dass eine meiner halbgaren Geschichten endlich ein Ende gefunden hat. Unschönerweise ist es nicht diejenige, die ich wiiiiiiirklich gehofft hatte; um genau zu sein die Geschichte, an der ich für drinkingcocoa gearbeitet habe. Ich verspreche, Schätzchen, dass ich einen Weg finden werde, sie zu beenden. Eine von ihnen. Ich habe eine von ihnen in eine Sackgasse geschrieben, also habe ich tatsächlich eine zweite für dich begonnen. Dann habe ich _die_ auch in eine Sackgasse geschrieben. Ich _werde _es schaffen, ich schwöre auf meinen Erstgeborenen. Es sieht nur langsam wirklich so aus, dass ich sie nicht vor letztem Weihnachten beendet haben werde, wie ich gehofft hatte. o.O Diese Geschichte hat vor einem Jahr begonnen und ist vor sieben Monaten fallen gelassen worden; aber meine flüchtige Muse ist wieder aufgetaucht und hat mir das Ende vor ein paar Wochen ausgehändigt. Es gibt keinen SPaG beta; ich wollte sie einfach hochladen und niemanden - inklusive mich - länger warten lassen. Wie dem auch sei; sie _wird_ gerade von der immer-geduldigen **Hebe GB** nochmal korrekturgelesen und benötigt viel Editieren, damit es sich nicht weiter so ließt, als wären die Kapitel mit einem Jahr dazwischen geschrieben worden. Daher wird es sehr wahrscheinlich kein massives Kapitel-spammen geben.

**Nicht mir, Kein Geld.**

_Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat):_ Und da wären wir wieder, meine Lieben. Eine neue Geschichte. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie ihr sie findet und freue mich schon auf alle Reaktionen.

Diese Geschichte ist wunderbar, weil sie wirklich alles beinhaltet: Spannung, Humor, Liebe, Erotik, Geheimnisse. Sie hat mich absolut gefesselt, als ich sie das erste Mal gelesen habe und ich hoffe, dass es euch auch so gehen wird trotz meiner etwas holprigen Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels. Mehr dazu am Ende des Kapitels, wenn ihr euch ein Bild machen konntet.

Formalien: Wie immer werde ich die Geschichte so originalgetreu wie möglich halten mit allen Autorenanmerkungen. Wenn die Anmerkung wirklich nichtmehr up-to-date ist oder uns einfach nichtsmehr sagt, werde ich sie mittels [...] kennzeichnen. Die erste Anmerkung hier über mir habe ich ungeschnitten gelassen, da ich sie amüsant fand und auch nicht ganz wusste, was - wenn überhaupt etwas - ich daraus schneiden sollte. Also... jop.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Hermine saß an ihrem Tisch in ihrem kleinen Büro im Ministerium und starrte in geschockter Traurigkeit auf die Zeitung. Der kleine Artikel im Tagespropheten informierte über den tragischen Tod von Fawkler Sparrow, 38, Ehemann und Vater dreier Kinder. Er hatte sich offenbar tödlich zersplintert, als er vor zwei Abenden nach Hause zurückkehren wollte. Der Artikel ging dazu über die Öffentlichkeit darum zu bitten, die möglichen Risiken von TBA – Trunkenheit beim Apparieren – zu bedenken und zitierte schreckliche Statistiken, die dazu ausgelegt waren, sie zu ängstigen, bis sie es einsahen.

Hermine wand sich auf ihrem Stuhl angesichts des Parabel-ähnlichen Tons, der angeschlagen wurde und der die Tragödie auszuradieren schien, anstatt sie zu untermauern. Ihre Bereich der Abteilung für internationale magische Kooperation war vielleicht klein, aber sie waren eng verbunden und der Tod eines Mitglieds war ein harter Schlag für sie. Fawkler war in seinem Bereich von allen gemocht worden.

„Miss Granger?", sagte Alonso Behari vom Türrahmen aus. „Haben Sie die Zeitung heute – Oh, Sie haben sie schon."

„Ja, ich habe es gerade gesehen", sagte sie. „Was werden wir machen?"

Der assistierende Vorstand seufzte schwer. Sein langer, silber durchzogener Schnurrbart zuckte angesichts der Trauer die er zu verstecken versuchte. „Ich habe eine Eule an den Floristen geschickt und begonnen eine Sammlung für seine Witwe zu starten. Ich befürchte wir werden nicht ganz so viel sammeln können wie als Rigley gestorben ist. Zu viele Tode in der Abteilung dieses Jahr. Die Leute sind niemals so großzügig beim dritten Mal."

„Dritten?", fragte sie und blickte auf. „Wer noch?"

„Emerson Thackeray. Er war draußen und hat die Linien beaufsichtigt, als er von seinem Besen gefallen ist. War ein paar Monate, bevor Sie für Philips übernommen haben." Alonso seufzte schwer und wedelte mit einer Hand zu der Zeitung, die sie immernoch hielt. „Möge dies der Letzte sein. Man sagt Tragödien kommen immer drei Mal und drei Tode in einer kleinen Abteilung in einem Jahr sind zu viel."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen angesichts der Trauer in der Stimme des Mannes.

Alonso mochte vielleicht ihr Untergebener in der Hierarchie sein, aber er war alt genug, um ihr Ur-Großvater zu sein und war mehr als qualifiziert für ihren Job. Er war eine enorme Hilfe für sie gewesen, als sie in das Büro geschubst worden war nach dem plötzlichen Rückzug ihres Vorgängers in den Ruhestand. Er hatte die Position des Vorstands selbst abgelehnt, da er vorhabe mit seiner Frau früh im nächsten Jahr nach Indien zu ziehen. Er hatte nur zugestimmt, ihrem Übergang in die neue Abteilung und den neuen Job zu helfen, bevor er ging.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffen würde, wenn er ging. Sie verließ sich in allem auf ihn. Sie war immernoch ein administrativer Assistent im Büro für das Ministeriumsbudget gewesen, als sie für diesen Job an Land gezogen worden war. Was zuerst wie eine riesige Beförderung erschienen war, hatte sich schon bald im Rückblick als eine Sackgasse erwiesen.

Trotzdem – egal wie langweilig der Job war, die Bezahlung war gut und die Leute unter ihr waren warm und freundlich gewesen und ein deutlicher Kontrast zu den dutzenden Erbsenzählern, mit denen sie zuvor gearbeitet hatte und deren Namen sie sich nie merken konnte.

„Wann ist die Totenwache? Und wie kommt es, dass keiner von uns es wusste, bis wir die Zeitung heute morgen bekommen haben?"

„Fawklers Maire musste beruhigt werden,", antwortete Alonso, „und seine Lämmer sind bei seiner Mutter untergekommen. Keiner hatte daran gedacht, uns bescheid zu geben. Die Totenwache ist morgen. Die Beerdigung übermorgen."

Hermine ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen. „Lassen Sie die Angestellten wissen, dass morgen nur ein halber Arbeitstag ist und das Büro wird am Mittwoch für die Beerdigung geschlossen sein." Sie saugte einen Atemzug ein und stieß ihn aus, bevor sie zu ihm aufblickte. „Sollte ich mehr tun?"

Der nette Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, meine Liebe. Sie machen das gut. Behalten Sie Ihren Kopf oben und gehen Sie durchs Büro. Leihen Sie ihnen Ihr Ohr, lassen Sie sie alle reden. Erinnern Sie sich: Sie müssen ein wenig Distanz halten; sie werden diese Fassade der Autorität brauchen, um sich wohl zu fühlen."

Sie nickte. „Danke, Al."

„Soll ich für Sie Tee bestellen?"

Sie nickte. „Das wäre reizend."

* * *

„So eine Tragödie", flüsterte Erina Kith, als sie von dem Apparationspunkt zusammen zum Grab liefen, wo die Familie versammelt war. „So viel Tragödie…"

Hermine zog ihr Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel ihrer maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Roben und presste es in die Hand ihrer Außendienstmitarbeiterin. „Das ist es. Das ist es wirklich. Kopf hoch; wir müssen stark sein für die Kleinen. Ich befürchte wenn wir alle zusammenbrechen, werden Fawklers Mädchen nur noch beunruhigter, als sie ohnehin schon sind."

Sie tätschelte die andere Frau auf den Rücken und drängte sie dort hin, wo der Rest ihrer Angestellten standen. Hermine trat zur Seite und versuchte den richtigen Abstand einzuschätzen. Die Familie hatte den Vorrang; sie konnte sie sehen, wie sie um Maire Sparrow und ihre drei Mädchen versammelt waren und einen Pulk der Unterstützung bildeten. Als nächstes kamen die Freunde, von denen die meisten frühere Mitarbeiter des Verstorbenen waren. Sie breiteten sich aus in kleineren Gruppen wie eine Ehrenwache. Hermine stand genau hinter ihnen, aber zur Seite, sodass sie leicht gesehen werden konnte. Sie fand, dass das ein gutes Gleichgewicht gab zwischen der Tatsache, dass sie sein Boss gewesen war und daher das Ministerium Repräsentierte und auch die Person hier war, die ihn am Wenigsten gekannt hatte.

Sie behielt ihr Gesicht ruhig und ging auf Nummer sicher, dass ihre eigene Trauer nicht zu sehen war. Es war schwer. Fawkler war ein ausgelassener und geselliger Mann gewesen und es war nicht schwer gefallen, ihn zu mögen. Er, wie viele der Außendienstmitarbeiter kam einmal die Woche ins Büro; der ganze Ort schien sich jedoch zu erhellen, wenn er da war.

Und sie alle hatten das gebraucht. Die Atmosphäre im Büro war schwer. Es war erst vier Monate her, dass sie Rigley Pepperton verloren hatten; ein weiterer Außendienstmitarbeiter. Er war erst neunundzwanzig gewesen, als er in seinem Schlaf an unregelmäßigem Herzschlag gestorben war. Hermine hatte ihn auch nicht sehr gut gekannt und war erst seit ein paar Wochen in der Abteilung gewesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es sehr vermasselt hatte, als es darum ging, ihre Trauer über den Partner auszudrücken. Sie war entschlossen, die Sache diesmal nicht zu vermasseln.

Die Ministerin richtete sich auf von wo sie leise zu der Witwe gesprochen hatte und mehrere Räusperer und tiefe Atemzüge signalisierten, dass die Zeremonie kurz davor war, zu beginnen. Sie sah sich rasch um, um zu sehen ob irgendjemand fehlte und lächelte, als sie sah, wie Caleb Lloyt mit seinem üblichen breitbeinigen Gang auf die Gruppe zulief. Er gab ihr ein Nicken und ein ironisches Verziehen seiner Lippen, welches sowohl Freude darüber ausdrückte, sie zu sehen, als auch die Trauer über die Umstände. Sie nickte ihm zu und hoffte, dass es beruhigend und gleichzeitig mitfühlend aussah.

Caleb war die einzige Person in der Abteilung, bei der sie Schwierigkeiten hatte innerhalb der Grenzen zu bleiben. Hauptsächlich weil er ein bisschen legendär war. Auf die Fünfzig zugehend war er auf der Höhe seines wilden, guten Aussehens. Sein gerades, braunes Haar zeigte gerade etwas Grau und sein allgegenwärtiger Drei-Tage-Bart betonte die Narbe auf seiner Wange nur noch, die in den Falten um seine zusammengekniffenen, braunen Augen verschwand. Der erste Eindruck ließ ihn ein bisschen wie einen Rebellen erscheinen. Sein langer Mantel, Lederhosen und die Taschenuhr, die aus der Tasche seiner Strickweste hing, verliehen ihm den Anschein eines Cowboys. Dies führte einen dazu, seine Intelligenz und seinen sardonischen Scharfsinn zu unterschätzen.

Mehr als die Hälfte der Frauen im Büro waren in ihn verknallt und Hermine war ehrlich genug um zuzugeben, dass sie eine von ihnen war. Wie dem auch sei; da sie sein Boss war, war er außer Frage und so kämpfte sie mit dem Versuch, ihn auf seinem Platz zu halten.

Er wusste das und zog eine perverse Freude daraus, es schwierig zu machen.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich zur Ministerin, die ihre Hände hob, um zu beginnen.

„Lasst uns unsere Köpfe neigen…"

* * *

„Ich sage dir, dass es mehr als nur ein Zufall ist", sagte Alonso wieder und hob seinen Pint zum Mund, bevor er fortfuhr. „Drei in einem Jahr? Unser Bereich hat nur siebzehn Leute. Es spricht gegen die Statistiken."

Es gab murmelnde Zustimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum des Tweed-Drachen. Es war der übliche Ort für Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zum Ausspannen und es war logisch für Hermine gewesen, ihn ihren Leuten vorzuschlagen, die widerwillig schienen, sich nach der Beerdigung zu trennen.

„Du denkst, dass es eine Art Fluch ist?", fragte Keith Remor, ihr Büromanager.

„Könnte", sagte Zara Hornsby.

„Ich hoffe nicht, denn bisher sind nur Außendienstmitarbeiter gestorben", sagte Erina. „Ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun als mir Sorgen darüber zu machen, ob ich die Nächste bin."

„Sei nicht dumm", sagte Ruben Jordan, ein weiterer Außendienstmitarbeiter. „Wer zur Hölle sollte uns verfluchen wollen? Wir tun nichts, was es wert ist, bemerkt zu werden. Wir sind die am wenigsten bemerkte Abteilung im Ministerium."

Letzteres wurde mit gemischten Reaktionen aufgenommen und Hermine nippte an ihrem Gillywasser und ließ sie den Punkt diskutieren. Zu ihrer Linken klimperte eine Tasche voller Kleingeld und sie drehte ihren Kopf um zu sehen, wie Caleb auf den Stuhl neben ihr mit seinem Pint sank. Sie roch sein würziges Aroma und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Denkst du, dass irgendetwas an dem Gerede ist?", fragte sie und gestikulierte mit ihrem Glas zu ihren Angestellten.

Er verengte seine Augen in deren Richtung, wodurch die nicht gebräunten Linien um seine Augen verschwanden. Nach einem langen Moment schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er. „Sie versuchen nur Sinn in ihrem Verlust zu sehen, das ist alles. Rubens ist auf der richtigen Spur. Seit vierhundert Jahren ist nichts Interessantes in unserem Bereich geschehen. Wir verfolgen Erdlinien, Granger. Wir sind nicht interessant genug, um das böse Auge auf uns zu ziehen."

Hermine unterdrückte ihre Reaktion auf seinen unterdrückten, südwalisischen Akzent und schob ihr Glas fort. „Du hast wohl recht." Sie lehnte sich zurück und neigte ihren Kopf, um zu ihm aufzublicken. „Also passiert nie etwas Interessantes?"

„Nicht soweit es die Arbeit betrifft. Nicht in den sieben Jahren, in denen ich hier gearbeitet habe. Wir zeichnen Messwerte auf und schicken unsere Berichte rein. Ihr Tischjockeys bereitet sie auf und heftet sie fort und niemand schaut sie sich je wieder an. Das einzig interessante hier sind die Menschen. Sie streiten sich, vertragen sich, heiraten sich, scheiden sich, haben Babys und – ", er neigte sein Glas zum Rest seiner Kollegen, „ – sterben. Manchmal öfter als wir es wollen."

Sie nickte; sie sah wie ihre kleine Belegschaft das Leben im Generellen schmerzlich gut repräsentierte. Und so läuft es, dachte sie und nahm einen Schluck und stellte ihr Glas hin. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann neben ihr zu und ignorierte die Art, wie ihr Geist und Körper ihre Meinungen über ihn zu flüstern schienen.

„Kann ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das würdest", sagte er mit einer leisen Stimme, die sie zum Erschauern brachte.

„Hör auf damit", sagte sie. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du drei Beförderungen ausgeschlagen hast."

Er lächelte, zeigte seinen Goldzahn und lehnte sich in seiner Nische zurück. Was auch immer ihm die Narbe gegeben hatte, hatte ihn auch den Zahn gekostet. Es musste ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein, wenn Magie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, es vollkommen zu heilen. Er drehte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Arm hinter ihr auf die Lehne. „Du hast dich nach mir erkundigt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Sie fühlte, wie sie leicht errötete. „Ich habe mich nach allen in meiner Abteilung erkundigt, Caleb. Ich werde dir danken, wenn du deine Libido im Zaum halten kannst."

Er gluckste; ein tiefes, rollendes Geräusch, dass schlimme Dinge auf gute Arten mit ihr anstellte. „Ich mag die Arbeit draußen. Ich mag es, unter freiem Himmel zu sein. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, hinter einem Tisch eingepfercht zu sein. Ich hatte genug davon, als ich für die Mysterienabteilung gearbeitet habe."

„Das hast du?" Sie war genervt darüber, wie ihre Stimme sich zu ihrer ‚dummen-kleinen-Mädchen' Stimme zurückentwickelte. Sie hatte sie so genannt, wann immer damals ihr Interesse an einem neuen Thema ihr die Wut von Professor Snape auf sich gezogen hat.

Caleb schenkte ihr ein langsames Lächeln. „Habe ich."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und griff wieder nach ihrem Glas. „Ich nehme an, dass du mir nichts darüber erzählen kannst."

„_Au contraire_, da meine Abteilung geschlossen worden ist, kann ich es, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Wirklich? Dann sag's mir! Was hast du dort getan? Und wieso ist sie geschlossen worden?"

Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu; seine braunen Augen tanzten voll kaum unterdrückter Freude. „Ich habe in der Abteilung für chronologische Nachforschungen gearbeitet. Das heißt; bis eine gruppe Schulkinder den Platz überrannt und all unsere Geräte geschrottet haben."

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Schluck und wurde knallrot. Sie nahm die Serviette, die er ihr mit einem Lachen anbot und topfte zuerst an ihren Augen und dann am Tisch.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. „Ich war einer dieser Schüler."

Er lachte wieder. „Ich weiß. Um genau zu sein war das wohl kaum ein Mysterium." Er lehnte sich nach Vorne und legte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Er blickte über seine Schulter zurück zu ihr. Sein Pony fiel in seine Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Granger. Der Job hat mich sowieso genervt. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass du mich befreit hast." Er hob sein Getränk und nahm einen Schluck. „Sobald ich einmal frei war, war es unmöglich, mich nochmal hinter einen Tisch zu bekommen."

Sie seufzte erleichtert und lächelte. Sie fühlte sich besser zu wissen, dass er im Außendienst war, weil er dort glücklich war. Caleb hatte etwas viel zu Wildes an sich, um ihn sich hinter einem Tisch vorstellen zu können.

Als sie realisierte, wohin ihre Gedanken wanderten, drückte sie ihr Glas das letzte Mal von sich fort. Es war Zeit, dass sie ging.

„Schon weg?", fragte er. „Ich hatte nicht die Chance, dich auf einen Drink einzuladen." Seine Augen glitzerten mit einem Versprechen.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich muss", sagte sie, als er aufstand, um sie aus der Nische heraus zu lassen. „Ich habe gerade genug Zeit, um zurück in mein Büro zu kommen und einen deiner nutzlosen Berichte hinter meinem Tisch zu beenden." Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf; wodurch sie gerade mal auf seiner Schulterhöhe war.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und murmelte: „Du gehörst nicht hinter einen Tisch, Granger. Du gehörst auf einen."

Sie fühlte die gegensätzlichen Reaktionen augenblicklich. Ihre Wirbelsäule richtete sich kerzengerade auf, während ihre Beine zu Wackelpudding wurden. „Mr. Lloyt", fauchte sie. „Sie gehen zu weit." Sie hob ihre Nase in die Luft und drehte ihm ihren Rücken zu.

Während sie den anderen alles Gute und einen ruhigen Abend wünschte hörte sie sein leises Glucksen hinter sich.

* * *

Hermine saß mit den Füßen auf ihren Kaffeetisch gelegt da und schluckte einen Mund voller Nudeln. Es war Freitagnacht und das bedeutete Abendessen im Grimmauldplatz mit Harry und Ron. Ron war an der Reihe Abendessen zu machen und das bedeutete Nudeln.

„Es _ist_ mehr als ein Zufall, wie Alonso gesagt hat; aber ich denke Caleb hat am meisten Sinn gemacht. Es gibt nichts in unserem Job, dass es zu mehr als einer zufällige Pechsträhne machen würde."

„Wer's Caleb?", fragte Ron mit einem Mund voller Nudeln.

„Einer meiner Außendienstmitarbeiter", antwortete sie, ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry und wedelte mit seiner Gabel. „Es scheint ein bisschen seltsam zu sein, wenn man es sich ansieht. Ich meine ihr habt eine Population von Siebzehn und drei davon sind in den letzten acht Monaten gestorben. Wenn ich es als Auror betrachte, stehen mir die Haare zu Berge."

„Alles lässt dein Haar zu Berge stehen", antwortete Ron.

Harry zuckte wegwerfend mit der Gabel in Rons Richtung. „Sieh es so: du hattest einen Kerl, der an einer Herzattacke in seinem Schlaf gestorben ist, bevor er überhaupt Dreißig war; ein anderer fiel von seinem Besen, wo es doch ein Teil seines Jobs war, einen zu fliegen und ein Dritter apparierte nach Hause nach einer Nacht im Pub und splinterte seinen Kopf ab. Was sieht daran _nicht_ verdächtig aus?"

Hermine blinzelte. „Naja, wenn du es so sagst…"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Motive. Welches Motiv würde irgendjemand haben Typen zu killen, die herumfliegen und Aufzeichnungen von irgendwelchen magischen Impulsen entlang der Erdlinien messen? Ich meine; wen interessiert's?"

Sie schwang ihren Kopf mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurück zu Harry.

Er sah genervt aus, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er von Logik ausmanövriert worden war. „Naja, meistens ist das Motiv ein persönlicher Nutzen. Geld, Macht…"

„Wie profitiert man von einem natürlichen Phänomen?", fragte Ron. „Ist es möglich das magische Energiefeld zu manipulieren oder zu verändern?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren kopf. „Nein. Es wäre, als würde man versuchen, die Luft draußen zu kontrollieren. Die Energie verläuft entlang der Erdlinien, aber die magischen Rückstände sind überall. Wir können die Energie für unseren persönlichen Nutzen kanalisieren, aber man kann sie nicht wie einen Fluss stauen oder sie in eine andere Gegend lenken. Man kann sich nur einklinken."

Harry lehnte sich zurück in die Sofakissen. „Naja, ich sage immernoch, dass es verdächtig ist."

„Wir sind Auroren", sagte Ron. „Alles endet darin, verdächtig auszusehen. Der einzige Weg nicht wie Moody zu enden ist zu wissen, wann man Sachen ruhen lassen sollte. Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, ohne einen fassbaren Verdacht." Er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Wenn du uns etwas findest, was auch nur vage wie ein Beweis dafür aussieht, dass ein Unrecht geschehen ist, lasse ich Harry spielen." Er blickte zurück zu Harry und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Bis dahin haben wir drei andere Fälle, mit denen wir uns befassen müssen. Hör auf, nach mehr zu suchen."

Hermine lächelte angesichts der Art wie Harry in sich zusammen fiel und schmollte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

* * *

Nach einem Wochenende, welches sie damit verbracht hatte, an dem Problem zu stochern wie an einem Hautlappen an ihrem Gaumen, lief Hermine am nächsten Montag in ihr Büro und zog die Akten von Fawkler Sparrow, Emerson Thackeray und Rigley Pepperton hervor.

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Und so gehts los... [...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen hier in den Fluss der Sprache zu kommen. Es gibt viele technische Begriffe in der Geschichte und ich finde sie klingen irgendwie ein bisschen gestelzt auf Deutsch, aber ich hoffe es war trotzdem annehmbar.

Es fällt mir auch schwierig das 'Siezen' und 'Duzen' festzulegen. Ich habe Caleb und Hermine sich duzen lassen, da sie innerhalb des Pubs doch sehr vertrauensvoll miteinander umgegangen sind. Wenn es euch aber sauer aufstößt, weil Hermine ja eigentlich sein Chef ist, lasst es mich bitte wissen. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich ein gutes Mittelmaß gefunden habe.

_Edit:_ jetzt mit ein paar Berichtigungen von Binchenchen. Danke!


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Hier kommt er...

* * *

Hermine drehte den Riemen ihrer Handtasche zwischen ihren Fingern bis er kurz davor war, zu reißen. Sie ließ ihre Lippe endlich mit ihren Zähnen los, bevor sie sie zum Bluten brachte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Mit einem letzten Blick zum Himmel in der Hoffnung, dass jemand auftauchen und sie davor bewahren würde, sich zum Deppen zu machen, lief sie den Weg zur Tür des mit Efeu überwucherten Hauses entlang und klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich nach einer langen Pause und ein gutaussehender, junger Mann, der nur ein paar Jahre älter war als sie selbst, blickte sie verwirrt an. „Ja?"

„Mr. Djule?"

Die Tür öffnete sich weiter und das dunkelhäutige Gesicht wurde von verwirrt zu misstrauisch. „Der bin ich."

„Sie erinnern sich nicht an mich, aber ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich habe den Posten als Rigleys Vorgesetzter übernommen, ein paar Wochen bevor er gestorben ist."

Der Gesichtsausdruck wurde – wenn überhaupt möglich- noch flacher. „Ich erinnere mich an Sie. Ich habe Sie an der Beerdigung getroffen. Was wollen Sie?"

Sie sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und sprang. „Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich unhöflich erscheinen muss, aber ich will Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Ich war neu in der Abteilung, als er gestorben ist und… naja… ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren."

Andrew Djules Augen weiteten sich und sie sah etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Hoffnungsfunken aussah. Er zog die Tür weiter auf. „Tee?"

* * *

Hermine blickte sich im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer um und betrachtete all die gerahmten Fotos. Das aktive Pärchen hatte scheinbar viel Zeit im Freien verbracht. Als sie hörte, wie ihr Gastgeber mit einem Teeservice zurückkehrte, drehte sie sich fort von einem Schnappschuss der Beiden, wie sie einer Gruppe von Freunden zuwinkten, bevor sie zusammen von einer Klippe sprangen.

„War das am Mittelmeer?"

„Sizilien", antwortete der junge Mann. „Unser letzter gemeinsamer Urlaub."

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mr. Djule; mir tut Ihr Verlust sehr leid. Ich muss so tollpatschig erschienen sein auf der Beerdigung, als wir uns getroffen haben. Ich bin gerade erst Rigleys Büro zugewiesen worden und war vollkommen überfordert; selbst bevor wir von seinem tragischen Verlust getroffen worden sind."

Er setzte sich auf einen eleganten Stuhl ihr gegenüber. „Nennen Sie mich Andrew. Rig dachte, dass sie ein bisschen verloren waren, aber er sagte, dass er glaubte, sie würden den Dreh schon rausbekommen." Er goss den Tee ein und sie nahm sich einen Moment, um etwas Zucker hinzu zu fügen.

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihm", sagte sie.

Andrew warf ihr einen langen, ruhigen Blick zu und wich ihren Worten vollkommen aus. „Wieso sind Sie hier?"

Hermine versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie schuldig diese Frage sie sich fühlen ließ, aber sie wusste, dass sie gescheitert war, als er sich selbst zunickte und sich zurücklehnte.

„Wir haben einen weiteren Verlust in unserem Team erlitten", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Wer?", fragte er; seine Stimme war voller Besorgnis.

„Fawkler Sparrow."

„Nein! Oh und er war so ein Lieber! Wie geht es Maire?"

„Nicht gut, befürchte ich."

Andrew lehnte sich nach Vorne; sein Gesicht war gefüllt mit einer Emotion, die Hermine nicht identifizieren konnte. „Wie? Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Ein unglücklicher Apparationsunfall."

Andrew lehnte sich wieder zurück und nickte sich selbst zu, während er die Beine übereinander schlug und nach seinem Tee griff. „Bullshit", sagte er kurz bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

Nun war sie an der Reihe, sich nach Vorne zu lehnen. „Wieso sagen Sie das?"

„Das wissen Sie, sonst wären Sie nicht hier", sagte er mit Selbstbewusstsein.

Sie fühlte sich benommen angesichts seiner Antwort. Sie hatte die Akten der drei Männer für eine Woche durchforstet und hatte nichts finden können, was sie aneinander band, außer dem selben Job. Sie hatte nichts außer einem nagenden Gefühl und Harrys Bauchgefühl. Wenn man die gefälschten Gedanken nicht mitzählte, die Voldemort in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, hatte Harrys Bauchgefühl immer nur bei Professor Snape falsch gelegen.

„Ich habe keinen Beweis", flüsterte sie; sie hatte eine irrationale Angst, dass sie jemand belauschen würde.

„Sie meinen außer Rigs jährlicher Untersuchung?", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die genauso leise war. Er lehnte sich wieder vor. „Seine Letzte war gerade sechs Monate bevor er gestorben ist. Er hatte damals keine Probleme mit dem Herzen. Sehen Sie sich um, Miss Granger." Er wedelte mit einer Hand zu den Bildern von den zwei Männern, die Besen bei Wettrennen flogen, Berge bestiegen und einen Mantikor verfolgten. „Er war ein aktiver Mann mit einem körperlich anstrengenden Job. Er war Neunundzwanzig. Wenn sein Herz so schlecht gewesen war, dass es in seinem Schlaf ausgesetzt hat, dann war es sicherlich schlecht genug, um irgendetwas in den jährlichen Untersuchungen zu zeigen. Man konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Er war 100% fit und doch zeigte die Autopsie, dass er starke Gewebeschäden am Herzen hatte."

Hermines Augen schmälerten sich. „Der Herzschaden hätte von Dunkler Magie herrühren können. Was wurde Ihnen gesagt, als Sie die Funde befragt haben?"

„Nichts. Ich wurde wie der trauernde Ehemann behandelt, der zu verzweifelt war, um irgendetwas anderes als die Wahrheit anzuerkennen und sie haben mir höflich gesagt, dass ich mit meinem Leben weitermachen solle."

Hermines Gesicht verkrampfte sich. „Wirklich? Mit welchem Auroren haben Sie gesprochen?"

Andrew seufzte und sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Keinem von ihnen. Es gab nichts, was sie hätten tun können, solange ich nicht den Gerichtsmediziner überzeugen konnte, also habe ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht."

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse hin. „Erzählen Sie mir von der Nacht, in der er gestorben ist. War er anders als sonst? Hat er sich über irgendetwas beschwert?"

Andrews Augen wurden feucht. „Ich war nicht da, als er gestorben ist. Meine Nichte ist an diesem Tag Neun geworden und es hatte eine große Familienfeier gegeben. Rig sagte, dass er sich nicht wohlfühle und ist früh gegangen. Ich war lange da geblieben und habe mich mit meinen Brüdern unterhalten und als ich nach Hause gekommen bin… war er bereits tot. Das war um die zwei Uhr morgens."

Andrew wischte an seinen Augen und Hermine starrte hinunter auf ihre Hände während er sich zusammenriss.

„Was ungewöhnliches Verhalten anbelangt… ja. Definitiv. Er hatte sich fast drei Wochen lang seltsam benommen, bevor er gestorben ist. Er hat seinen Job immer genossen; draußen zu sein und die Erdlinien mit seinem Besen abzufliegen, während er die Geräte jonglieren musste. Er hat mir immer von den Tieren erzählt oder die Pflanzen gezeigt, die er geschnitten hat. Er hat es geliebt, mir von den Menschen zu erzählen, denen er begegnet ist oder den Muggeln, die ihn fast gesehen haben.

„Eines Morgens ist er hoch nach Thornborough gegangen. Er sagte mir, dass dort am Tag zuvor ein Rülpser berichtet worden war und er wollte hingehen und es begutachten. Als er an dem Abend nach Hause gekommen ist, habe ich ihn danach gefragt." Andrew blickte in die Ferne; seine Augen folgten seiner verlorenen Liebe durch den Raum. „Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon ich sprach. Er sagte mir, dass er noch nichtmal nach Thornborough gegangen sei. Er wurde ziemlich sauer, als ich ihn danach weiter gefragt habe. In den darauf folgenden Wochen hat er sich nie wieder die Mühe gemacht, über seinen Job zu reden, außer es waren Gerüchte aus dem Büro. Sie wissen schon; die Veränderungen, nachdem Sie übernommen haben und wie seltsam er es fand, dass Philips einfach so entschieden hatte in den Ruhestand zu treten."

Hermine fühlte, wie ein kalter Schauer über sie rutschte und Gänsehaut verursachte. „Und Thackeray? Hat er jemals gedacht, dass es seltsam war, dass er vom Besen gefallen ist?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Um genau zu sein, habe _ich es nicht_. Nicht bis nach Rigs Tod. Ich meine… sie fliegen so schnell und sie haben all diese Gerätschaften, die sie gleichzeitig händeln müssen…" Andrew hob eine Hand und deutete auf eines der Bilder. Es zeigte Rigley, Andrew und einen dritten Mann, die an einem Besenstielrennen feierten. „Das da ist Emerson. Der mit dem schwarzen Haar. Es war ein Wohltätigkeitsrennen, das vom Ministerium organisiert worden ist." Er blickte zu Hermine. „Em hat gewonnen. Er hat immer gewonnen. _Jedes Jahr."_

* * *

Hermine schob die Tür zu, nachdem Harry und Ron in den kleinen Konferenzraum geschlüpft waren. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, ließ sie zwei Akten auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen fallen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron, packte eine Akte und beugte sich darüber.

„Ein fassbarer Verdacht", antwortete sie leise. „Dies,", sie tippte die Akte an, „ist Rigley Peppertons jährliche Untersuchung für eine nochmalige Zertifizierung. Und das,", sie tippte auf die andere Akte, „ist die medizinische Untersuchung nach seinem Tod sechs Monate später." Sie zog einen Stuhl gegenüber der Beiden raus und setzte sich. Sie faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. „Es ist fast nicht der gleiche Mann. Er weist exzessiven internen Verfall auf; übereinstimmend mit einer Diagnose vom Shunpike Syndrom."

„Ich wusste es!" Harry wies ein rasches Grinsen auf, welches augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht gewischt wurde. „Also jetzt ist die Frage nur, wer einen deiner Außendienstmitarbeiter lange genug unter dem Imperius halten würde, um ihm zu schaden – und warum?"

„Und,", fügte Ron mit ernster Stimme hinzu, „wieso sollte – ", er blätterte zum Ende der Akte, die er hielt, „ – Heiler Trang es nicht bemerken und eine Nachforschung einleiten?"

„Das ist, was ihr herausfinden sollt", sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Ihr müsst gehen und mit dem Mann hier reden." Sie schob ein Stück Papier über den Tisch. „Andrew Djule war zehn Jahre lang Rigley Peppertons Lebenspartner. Er hat mehr Antworten als ich mir Fragen überlegen konnte. Ihr müsst zudem meinen Vorgänger ausfindig machen; Urban Philips. Ich vermute, dass sein früher Ruhestand nicht seine Idee gewesen ist. Ihr unterzieht ihn am Besten einer Untersuchung. Und dann gibt es noch Alonso. Er könnte meinen Job mit verbundenen Augen machen und trotzdem hat er ihn abgelehnt. Was auch immer vor sich geht; es war nützlich für jemanden einen Abteilungsleiter zu haben, der fast keine Ahnung von der Arbeit hat, die vorgenommen wird."

„Tja, da hat er ganz schön Mist gebaut. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass du dich da reinschmeißen würdest."

„Danke, Ron. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich Berichte von anderen bearbeitet lassen _habe_, während ich mich noch orientieren musste."

„Wen?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, da wären Alonso und unsere administrative Assistentin Alsea Partridge." Sie seufzte und schob ihre Hände durch ihr Haar. „Mein Magen sagt mir, dass sie beide vertrauenswürdig sind; wenn das etwas bedeutet."

„Wir werden es in Betracht ziehen", sagte Harry. „Wir werden gehen und mit diesem Mr. Djule und Mr. Philips sprechen."

„Gut", sagte sie. „Finde etwas, Harry. Jemand tötet meine Außendienstmitarbeiter und ich will wissen, wer es ist."

„Das werden wir. Pass nur auf. Wir werden auf den Grund des Ganzen gehen."

„Es wird nicht leicht sein." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er es sich gemütlicher machte, um die Akte zu lesen, die er hielt. „Wir haben immernoch kein Motiv."

Hermine lehnte sich zu ihnen. „Ihr findet heraus, wer es war und ich werde versuchen einen Grund zu finden, warum."

„Nein", fiel Harry ein. „Du musst dich jetzt zurückziehen." Sie begann zu protestieren, aber er hielt seine Hand hoch. „Hermine. Drei Menschen sind bereits tot und es hat viel zu lange gedauert, um zu sehen, was vor sich geht. Wer auch immer es ist; er ist subtil. Wenn du jetzt beginnst, in deiner eigenen Ecke Sachen auszugraben, wirst du ihn vorwarnen und dich zu einem Ziel machen. Du musst das uns überlassen. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir keine Geheimnisse haben werden. Wenn irgendjemand durch deine alten Berichte graben muss, dann lass uns das machen. Okay?"

Hermine verengte ihre Augen.

„Schmoll nicht", schnappte Ron. „Er hat recht und du weißt es."

Sie schnaubte und drückte sich vom Tisch zurück. „Gut", schnappte sie und stand auf. „Dann verzieh ich mich einfach, oder?"

Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick, aber sie rollte lediglich ihre Augen und ging zur Tür.

* * *

Hermine zog eine weitere Akte aus dem Aktenschrank und fügte sie ihrem Stapel hinzu. Sie hob alle drei Akten, die sie gesammelt hatte auf ihre Hüfte und ging auf die Suche nach einem Ort, wo sie sie lesen konnte. Sie kam um die Ecke eines weiteren langen Aktenschranks und hielt auf ihrem Weg inne.

„Professor Snape! Das ist eine Überraschung. Was tun Sie hier?" Sie hatte ihn seit der Ministeriumsgala nichtmehr gesehen, in welcher die Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts vor drei Jahren gefeiert worden war.

Der Mann, der am Tisch saß und las, blickte von seinem Pergament auf und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ich habe versucht zu lesen."

Sie ließ ihre Akten auf den Tisch ihm Gegenüber plumpsen und zog einen Stuhl hervor. „Aber haben Sie keine Klassen?"

„Es ist Dienstag, Miss Granger. Ich habe eine Freistunde zwischen zwölf und vierzehn Uhr. Ich bin in dieser Zeit immer hier und betreibe Nachforschungen."

Hermine sortierte den Stapel monatlicher Berichte nach Datum. „Wonach forschen Sie?", fragte sie höflich.

„Zaubertrankregulationen."

„Oh? Unterrichten Sie wieder Zaubertränke? Ich hatte gehört, dass Sie Verteidigung wieder aufgenommen hätten."

Er seufzte und kräuselte seine Lippe. „Ich _bin_ der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Meister. Wie dem auch sei, kann jemand wohl kaum in seiner Freizeit in den Dunklen Künsten schwelgen, oder? Daher mein weiteres Interesse an Zaubertränken. Also… wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Mache nur freundliche Konversation", murmelte sie.

„Machen Sie's nicht."

„Richtig."

Sie öffnete die erste Akte – eine Zufällige von vor vierzig Jahren – und begann die Berichte zu überfliegen in der Hoffnung eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, wie die Fluktuationsrate von Äther in einem normalen Jahr aussah, bevor sie begann, nach Anomalien zu suchen.

Sie wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab die Stärke der Erdlinien zu lenken, aber Andrew hatte einen Rülpser in Thornborough erwähnt. Ein Rülpser war das, was sie ein plötzliches Energieloch nannten. Magische Leute im Areal eines Rülpsers würden für eine kurze Zeit den Verlust ihrer Magie bemerken. Keiner wusste, was sie verursachte und es gab gegensätzliche Theorien darüber, wie oft sie erfolgten. Es war ein bisschen wie die alte ‚Bäume im Wald' Frage. Wenn Magie plötzlich aufhörte und niemand da war, um es zu bemerken, wie zählte man es in einer Statistik? Zwanzig Minuten und zehn Berichte später hatte sie einen sehr groben Durchschnitt, mit dem sie arbeiten konnte. Rülpser wurden im Durchschnitt 4.06 mal im Jahr berichtet.

Sie brauchte nur zehn Minuten um zu sehen, dass insgesamt nur drei Rülpser in den vergangenen zwei Jahren berichtet worden waren.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und zielte damit auf den Bericht von dem Monat, bevor Rigley Pepperton gestorben war. „_Detego."_ Der Bericht änderte sich nicht. „_Ostendo."_ Nichts. „_Aperio."_ Sie lehnte sich zurück und seufzte.

„Granger, was zum Teufel machen Sie da?"

Sie blickte durch ihre verworrenen Locken zu Snape, welcher sie anstarrte, als hätte er sie beim Nasebohren erwischt. „Ich habe Gründe zu glauben, dass mit diesen Berichten gepfuscht worden ist", sagte sie.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Endlich eine Verschwörung gefunden, Granger?", sagte er gedehnt. „Sie sind seit drei Jahren hier; was hat so lang gedauert? Ich nehme an, dass Sie bereits zu Dumm und Unglaublich Dümmer gelaufen sind und nach Hilfe gebettelt haben."

Ihr Gesicht errötete sich vor Schuld.

Snapes dunkle Augen knisterten vor Freude. „Erbärmlich."

Sie schmälerte ihre Augen in seine Richtung. „Oh, sei still, Snape. Ich bin nicht länger einer deiner Schüler und es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, was du von meinen Freunden hältst. Du hast aufgehört mir Angst einzujagen, als ich dich in St. Mungos besucht habe. Jegliche Verschüchterung verpuffte irgendwann nachdem du mir auf den Arsch geschlagen, mich Gertie genannt und mir gesagt hast, dass ich wunderbare Titten habe."

Sie lächelte teuflisch, als das wenige Blut, welches er hatte, aus seinem Gesicht zu laufen schien. „_Du lügst!"_, fauchte er.

„Hättest du wohl gerne." Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, einen Wutanfall zu haben, also hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm. „Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor. Sie waren total zugedröhnt von den Schmerzmitteln und nein, ich habe es niemals auch nur einer Seele erzählt." Sie kicherte und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin auch niemals zurückgekommen, um Sie nochmals zu besuchen."

Seine Augenbrauen sausten nach Unten, aber sie wandte sich zurück zu ihrer Arbeit; sie fühlte sich mehr als nur ein bisschen selbstzufrieden. Sie versuchte zwei weitere Zauber, die ihr in den Sinn kamen und gab auf. Entweder waren die Dokumente nicht verändert worden oder sie hatte nicht die richtigen Zauber.

Das Pergament wurde aus ihrer Hand gerissen, als Snape es mit einem Zauberstab erstach und es auf den Tisch heftete. „_Primum Revertatur"_, fauchte er.

Das Pergament leuchtete weiß auf und die Tinte begann, sich neu zu arrangieren.

„Danke", sagte sie abgelenkt, da sie den Bericht bereits las. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten und packte einen Stapel Berichte, den sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Du nimmst die und ich nehme die hier." Sie begann die monatlichen Berichte der letzten zwei Jahre anzutippen und wiederholte den Zauber. Sie fühlte für einen langen Moment, wie seine Augen sich in sie brannten, ehe er sich ihr widerwillig anschloss. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit las sie durch den Rest von ihnen, während Snape sie abwartend anblickte.

Sie lehnte sich mit explosionsartig ausgestoßenem Atem zurück. Es hatte zehn Rülpser im vorherigen Jahr gegeben und sieben bisher in diesem Jahr. Und es war erst ende Mai.

„Nun", schnappte er. „Wo hast du mich jetzt reingezogen?" Er nahm einen der Berichte an sich und begann, ihn zu überfliegen. „McGonagall hat mir gesagt, du wärst ein Unterling im Budgetbüro. Was hast du gefunden? Unterschlagungen?"

Sie begann die Berichte zu schichten. „Ich _war_ ein Unterling im Bereich für Arbeit und Pensionen, welcher ein Teil des Budgetbüros ist. Wie dem auch sei; ich wurde dann vor ein paar Monaten zum Leiter der Abteilung magischer Messungen und Einschätzungen gemacht. Wir sind ein Teil des Büros für internationale Statistiken und Analysen, welches vom Büro für internationale magische Kooperation geleitet wird."

Snape zuckte zurück. „Du bist bereits Abteilungsleiter? Was bist du – Zwanzig?"

„Ich werde dieses Jahr Dreiundzwanzig werden und ändere deine schon existierende Meinung über mich nicht zu schnell…" Sie schob ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich war dumm genug um tatsächlich zu glauben, dass sie mich als fähig angesehen haben; aber es scheint, dass sie eigentlich wirklich nur jemand naiven und leicht abzulenkenden wollten."

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Wer sind ‚sie'?"

Sie lehnte sich vor und senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz; wer auch immer es ist hat drei meiner Außendienstmitarbeiter bereits getötet. Ja, Professor; Ich habe eine schöne, kleine Verschwörung gefunden und ja, ich habe die zwei Auroren involviert, denen ich zufällig am Meisten traue."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und du traust mir genug, um es mir zu sagen?"

Sie hob den Stapel voller Berichte, behielt die von den letzten zwei Jahren separat und stand auf. „Natürlich tue ich das. Du bist _du_." Sie beendete ihr Gespräch, als sie hinter sich das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten vernahm. Sein Gesicht spiegelte vollkommene Verwirrung wider und sie grinste, während sie sich mit Armen voller Dokumenten von ihm fort drehte.

Sie stieß mit einem muskulösen Mann in einer Aurorenuniform zusammen und prallte von ihm ab; das Pergament verteilte sich überall.

„Es tut mir so leid!", rief er und packte sie am Arm, um sie zu stützen.

„Verdammt!", schrie sie, als sie vierzig Jahre von Berichten auf dem Boden verteilt sah.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!" Er kauerte sich mit ihr hin und sie begannen, das Pergament zu einem Stapel zu schichten. „Das war schrecklich ungeschickt von mir. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingegangen bin."

„Ich auch nicht." Sie nahm einen Stapel von ihm und fügte ihn zu ihrem eigenen hinzu. „Danke, Mr…"

„Urquhart. Quint Urquhart. Und Sie sind Hermine Granger."

Sie zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen, als Sie Harry und Ron besucht haben." Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Okay,", gab er zu, „ich kenne Sie auch von den Zeitungen." Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und zeigte seine sehr geraden, sehr weißen Zähne. „Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich nicht an mich. Ich bin vier Jahre vor Ihnen von der Schule gegangen."

Sie schafften es, die letzten Berichte aufzuheben und standen auf. Er schob seine dunkelblonden Locken aus seinen Augen. „Es tut mir sehr leid", wiederholte er und reichte ihr die Berichte, die er hielt.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Wirklich."

„Vielleicht lassen Sie es mich wieder gut machen? Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen morgen?"

Hermine blinzelte rapide. „Um… Ich weiß nicht –"

„Vielleicht nur Kaffee?" Seine grauen Augen hielten die Ihrigen und die Hoffnung eines kleinen Jungens in ihnen ließ sie nachgeben.

„Kaffee hört sich gut an; aber wir werden es auf nächste Woche verschieben müssen. Ich bin diese Woche sehr beschäftigt."

Er lächelte wieder. „Dann ist es ein Date. Jetzt muss ich diese Berichte für Keitch holen, bevor er mir die Leviten ließt. Ich sehe Sie noch?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie, während er in Richtung der Aktenschränke ging, die für den MGV[1] bereitgestellt waren.

Sie stieß einen Atem aus und drehte sich zurück zu dem Tisch, an welchem Snape immernoch saß. Sie ließ die Berichte auf den Tisch plumpsen und begann, sie nach Jahr zu sortieren.

„Du glaubst das nicht, oder?"

Sie blickte zu ihm. „Von was sprichst du?"

„Urquhart. Er hat dich direkt angesehen, als er dich umgerannt hat."

„Hat er?"

Snape rollte nur seine Augen und wandte sich zurück an seine Notizen.

„Also… welchen Zaubertrank forschst du nach?", fragte sie.

„Denkarium Flüssigkeit", antwortete er.

„Oh? Was wirst du damit tun?"

„Versuchen, die taktilen Gefühle zu verbessern", antwortete er.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

Er seufzte und blickte mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr auf. „Warum _nicht_?"

Sie blinzelte und schenkte ihm dann ein kleines Lächeln. „In der Tat."

Sie beendete das Organisieren ihrer Papiere und verabschiedete sich von Professor Snape. Sie brauchte eine Weile um das, was sie nicht brauchte, wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Ort zurück zu stellen; aber sie war früh genug wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür, die aus dem Leseraum führte mit den veränderten Berichten der letzten zwei Jahre unter ihrem Arm. Sie war vorsichtig gewesen und hatte sie mit identische Kopien ausgetauscht, sodass niemand bemerken würde, dass sie fehlten.

Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor sie sie erreichte und Caleb Lloyt schlenderte hindurch. Caleb schlenderte immer. „Da bist du", sagte er, als er sie sah. „Was hast du da?"

„Budgetberichte der Abteilung", log sie. „Ich bin mit Budgets am Besten. Hast du nach mir gesucht?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, welches auf der rechten Seite höher kam. „Seit Jahren."

Sie schniefte und hob ihr Kinn. „Tun Sie das nicht, Mr. Lloyt. Was wollten Sie?"

Er warf ihr ein leicht entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Ich habe ein Memo bekommen, welches besagte, dass wir die Berichte dir direkt geben sollten. Ich wurde des Wartens müde, dir meinen Bericht zu geben. Alsea hat gesagt, dass du hier unten sein würdest."

„Oh! Oh ja! Tut mir leid. Ich hatte das nicht realisiert." Sie erwischte sich beim Entschuldigen und versuchte, streng auszusehen. „Aber du hättest es mit Alonso in den Terminkalender schreiben sollen."

„Du weißt, dass ich Terminkalender hasse." Er trat zurück, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und ließ kaum genug Platz für sie, um hindurch zu treten. Sie zögerte.

„Macht es Ihnen etwas _aus?_", kam eine genervte Stimme hinter ihr. „Manche von uns haben Dinge zu erledigen."

Calebs Gesicht wurde zu einer unlesbaren Maske. „Mr. Snape."

Hermine blickte hinter sich und sah, dass Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls ausdruckslos war. „Mr. Lloyt."

Caleb trat aus dem Weg und Hermine eilte durch die Tür mit Snape auf den Fersen. „Es war wunderbar, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie bald wieder sehen werde."

Er starrte sie an; seine Augen glitten zu Caleb und zurück zu dem Stapel Akten in ihren Händen, bevor sie sich in die Ihrigen bohrten. „Es war interessant, Miss. Granger." Er wirbelte von ihr fort und schritt den Korridor hinunter; sein Mantel peitschte in der Luft hinter ihm.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du mit ihm befreundet bist?", fragte Caleb, als er neben ihr lief.

„Snape? Wir haben nur ein bisschen geredet. Ich hatte ihn seit ein paar Jahren nichtmehr gesehen."

„Es wäre besser, wenn du dich von ihm fern hältst."

„Wieso? Er ist ein Held."

„Ist er?"

Hermine blieb stehen und blickte Caleb an. „Ja. Ist er."

Caleb breitete seine Hände aus in gespielter Kapitulation. „Ich gebe zu, dass er ein paar gute Taten während des Krieges getan hat; aber ich kenne ihn. Die Taten, die er getan hat, _bevor _ er die Seiten gewechselt hat, waren eher nach seinem Geschmack."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und begann wieder zu laufen. „Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Ich kenne Snape seit Jahren. Ich war ein paar Jahre über ihm in der Schule. Zeit verändert die Natur eines Mannes nicht sehr, Granger. Nimm die rosa Brille von der Nase. Er war immer ein geheimnistuerischer, dunkler, kleiner Scheißer und er ist nur schlimmer geworden."

„Ich wette, dass du das nur denkst, weil er ein Slytherin war."

Caleb lachte; ein volles, kehliges Geräusch, das irrsinnige Dinge mit ihren kleinen Härchen anstellte – selbst während sie genervt von ihm war. „Nein. Ich denke das, weil er sich zu schnell auf Malfoy und seine Spießgesellen eingelassen hat. Ich war auch ein Slytherin, Granger. Hast du vorhin nicht unseren Geheimen Slytherinhandschlag gesehen?"

Hermine blickte dort hin, wo Snape durch eine Tür verschwunden war und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

* * *

[1] MGV= Magischer Gerichtsvollzug; original: MLE= Magic Law Enforcement.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _*füge irres Lachen hier ein*

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Und wieder mein übliches Problem mit dem Duzen... Ich fand, dass Snape und Hermine miteinander fast schon 'kumpelhaft' umgegangen sind, deswegen das Duzen, nachdem sie ihn nur noch informell 'Snape' nennt. Ihr werdet gemerkt haben, dass sie jedoch immer mal wieder ihre Mitmenschen 'Siezt', wenn sie einen Punkt machen oder wieder etwas Abstand gewinnen will...

Natürlich dürft ihr aber gerne mitdiskutieren, falls es euch sauer aufstößt und ich würde es dann ändern... :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Nur ein Schnelles heute... [...] danke an **Hebe GB**, die aufpasst, dass das hier auf dem rechten Weg bleibt.

* * *

Hermine drückte die Tür zum Grimmauldplatz auf und rief hinein. Als sie Rons antwortenden Ruf aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm, ließ sie ihren Mantel am Kleiderhaken zurück und ging in diese Richtung. Es war wieder Freitagnacht und diesmal war Hermine an der Reihe zu kochen. Das bedeutete jedes Mal Curry zum Mitnehmen.

„Gott, ich bin am Verhungern", sagte Ron, als er die Teller auf dem Kaffeetisch verteilte.

„Ich auch", antwortete sie und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf, während sie die Tasche voller Essen auf dem Tisch abstellte. Sie drehte sich und gab Harry eine einarmige Umarmung. „Also, was haben wir?"

Harry schmiss eine Handvoll Silberbesteck auf den Tisch und begann die Tasche aufzureißen. „Einen feuchten Scheißdreck. Das haben wir. Wir kommen nicht weiter."

Sie seufzte und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. „Harry, es sind schon zwei Wochen um!"

„Lass gut sein", sagte Ron. „Wir wissen, wie lang wir schon dran sind; aber du kannst nichts aus der Luft zaubern. Überall wo wir nachschauen laufen wir in Sackgassen. Ja, Philips hat Anzeichen vom Imperius aufgewiesen, aber wir haben keine Ahnung von wem. Er ist jetzt ein elender Zuckerrübenfarmer in Devon. Alonso Bahari und seine Frau planen jetzt schon seit drei Jahren aktiv ihren Umzug nach Indien. Es ist logisch, dass er die Position abgelehnt hat. Dein Mädchen Alsea hat eine blütenreine Weste, genauso wie alle anderen in deiner Abteilung."

„Selbst Caleb?"

„Er ist auch unverdächtig", sagte Harry.

„Oh, gut." Sie nahm den Teller an sich, den Harry ihr überreichte. „Ich hatte mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ich war mir sicher, dass Snape mich vor ihm gewarnt hat, als wir uns getroffen hatten."

„Nope", sagte Ron. „Er ist nur ein durchschnittlicher Kerl von dem, was wir rausbekommen haben."

Hermine schnaubte. „Da ist nichts Durchschnittliches an Caleb."

Ron blickte von dort auf, wo er Essen in seine Luke schaufelte. „Nicht dein Ernst. Er ist _alt_!"

Sie schloss ihre Augen um zu verhindern halb gekautes Hühnchen zu sehen. „Es ist nicht mein Ernst, weil er für mich arbeitet. Das Alter hat damit nichts zu tun. Er ist total lecker."

„Aber was ist mit Quint?"

Sie schmälerte ihre Augen. „Woher weißt du von Quint?"

Ron wurde rot bis unter seine Haarspitzen.

„Es ist ein bisschen schwer, nicht von Quint zu wissen", sagte Harry. „Er hat uns um Hilfe gebeten, nachdem er am Montag Kaffee auf dich geschüttet hat."

Hermine rollte ihre Augen. „Er ist eine Katastrophe."

„Er mag dich", sagte Ron. „Du machst ihn nur nervös."

„Was für eine Art Ratschlag habt ihr ihm gegeben?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle was lesen", sagte Ron.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle es nicht so sehr versuchen", sagte Harry.

Hermine erstickte fast an ihrem Essen. Sie packte ihr Weinglas und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich danke euch beiden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwelche Hoffnung für den armen Quint gibt. Er ist sehr… ehrlich."

Sie nahm ihre Gabel wieder und rührte damit in ihrem Essen. „Also um zurück auf die Nachforschungen über die Morde zu kommen… Alonso und ich gehen nächste Woche als Teil der britischen Delegation auf eine Konferenz in Myanmar. Ich werde mit meinen Gegenparts reden und schauen, ob sie irgendwelche Berichte über eine Zunahme an Rülpsern haben."

„_Ugh"_, stieß Ron aus. „Könnt ihr euch keinen technischeren Begriff dafür ausdenken? Das hört sich widerlich an."

„Sagt der Mann mit Essen im Mund", antwortete sie.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es gut finde", warf Harry ein und ignorierte den letzten Austausch. „Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir nichts haben und wenn deine Außendienstmitarbeiter getötet worden sind, um diese _Geschehnisse_ davon abzuhalten, bemerkt zu werden –"

„Da! Das ist ein gutes Wort! _Geschehnisse."_

„ – dann wird es ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen, wenn wir es zu öffentlichem Wissen machen."

Hermine blickte Ron finster an, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte. „Ich muss es tun, Harry. Ich bin es leid, Angst zu haben. Ich bin es leid, jedes mal in ein Feindglas zu schauen, wenn einer meiner Mitarbeiter in mein Büro tritt. Ich bin krank vor Sorge, dass ein anderer getötet werden könnte, bevor wir es verhindern können. Wenn man dem ein Ende setzen kann, indem man mit den Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit tritt, dann muss ich genau das tun." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Davon einmal abgesehen, ist es auch mein Job. Wir überwachen die Erdlinien. Wenn sie anfangen, sich seltsam zu benehmen haben wir Verträge die uns dazu zwingen, es unseren Vertragsmitgliedern mitzuteilen."

„Naja, vielleicht hast du deine Antwort genau da", sagte Ron. „Wenn es _Geschehnisse_ in anderen Ländern gegeben hätte, hätten sie es euch nicht mitgeteilt?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht bis eine Internationale Magische Kooperationskonferenz stattfindet. Dafür sind sie da."

Ron lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und hob sein Weinglas, nachdem er zuende gekaut hatte. „Also wer auch immer dahinter steckt wusste, dass er nur eine kurze Zeit hat, es geheim zu halten. Was hofft er zu erreichen?"

„Einen Vorsprung?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte. „Macht Sinn."

„Aber in was?", platzte Hermine frustriert heraus.

„Weiß nich", sagte Ron. „Ich befürchte das ist, was du an der Konferenz herausfinden musst."

Harry legte seine Gabel hin. „Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn da jemand wäre, der auf dich aufpassen würde. Wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben. Ich denke es würde verdächtig aussehen, wenn Ron oder ich gehen würden…"

Hermine bemerkte einen Ton in seiner Stimme, den sie nicht mochte. „_Wag_ es nicht…"

* * *

„Lass es! Ich kann es tragen!"

„Es ist schwer! Lass mich!"

Hermine traf ihre Tasche mit einem Levitationszauber und verengte ihre Augen in Quint Urquharts Richtung. Sie riss ihre Tasche hoch und lief Alonso hinterher, der sich seinen Weg durch das Portschlüsselterminal in Yangon suchte. Sie tat ihr Bestes ihren _de facto_ Bodyguard zu ignorieren, während sie sich den Ausblick ansah. Er hatte im Portschlüsselbüro gestanden wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, während Alonso und sie sich mit den anderen Delegierten getroffen hatten und hatte mit seinen zu perfekten Zähnen gelächelt und die blonden Locken aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie einiges erklären müsste, aber er hatte ihr ein Dokument gezeigt, welches von Kingsley unterschrieben worden war und ihn als einen der Delegierten ausgab. Seitdem war er nichtmehr von ihrer Seite gewichen.

Sie würde Harry _umbringen_, wenn sie wieder Zuhause waren.

* * *

„Und dort drüben ist die chinesische Abgeordnete. Madame Zhou hat die Nachforschungen der Linien stark voran getrieben und ist sehr respektiert." Alonso winkte mit der Hand zu einer weiteren Gruppe, die den Hörsaal betrat. „Und das wäre dann wohl das bulgarische Kontingent. Du wirst aufpassen müssen, was du zu Chilikov sagst; er ist ein hitziger Bastard. Oh, da kommt einer von ihnen. Er lächelt. Wie seltsam."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Viktor Krum sich von der Gruppe schälte und zu ihnen hinüber eilte.

„Herm-ih-nä!"

„Viktor! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier sein würdest!"

Er gab ihr eine rasche Umarmung, die ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen drückte. „Ich habe deinen Namen gestern auf dem Manifest gesehen und ich var sehr glücklich. Abteilungsleiter, ja? Du bist sehr klug. Ich habe das immer gesagt, ja?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht; ihr Ego hatte einen harten Schlag bekommen, als sie realisiert hatte, dass ihr der Job gegeben worden war, weil sie _nicht_ qualifiziert war. Harry und Ron hatten dort auch noch nichts rausbekommen. Niemand wusste, wer ihren Namen eingetragen hatte und Kingsley hatte nicht nachgefragt, da er angenommen hatte, dass sie immernoch das Wunderkind sei, dass sie in der Schule gewesen war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und wich dem Thema ihrer frühen Beförderung aus.

„Ich bin assistierender Berater von Paisi in Spielen und Sport. Ich habe mich eng an Chilikov gehalten; er ist dein… Vie ist das Vort? Dein Gleichgestellter?"

„Gegenpart?"

„Da. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihm folgen vürde, vürde ich dich finden."

Sie lachte. „Und ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast."

Er grinste. „Ich auch. Vie dem auch sei; ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich habe Geschäfte, so vie du. Ich verde dich heute beim Abendessen sehen und vir verden reden, ja? Und vielleicht einen veiteren Tanz teilen?"

„Da", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie gab ihm eine weitere, schnelle Umarmung und er eilte zurück zu seinen Leuten.

Sie drehte herum – ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht geklebt – und sah, wie Quint Viktors Rücken anstarrte. Es war mehr als alles andere ein abschätzender Blick. Als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn beobachtete, warf er ihr ein Lächeln zu, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte.

* * *

Mehrere Stunden später verließ Hermine das Willkommenstreffen mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Es gab dreiundvierzig Länder bei der Konferenz und es schien als hätte jedes einzelne von ihnen eine Ewigkeit gebraucht um zu sagen, wie glücklich sie waren hier zu sein. Sonoruszauber und Übersetzungszauber waren eine tödliche Kombination.

„Al." Sie zupfte am Ärmel ihres Mitarbeiters, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Lobby ihres Hotels bahnten und dem Rest der britischen Ministeriumsoffiziellen folgten. „Kann ich eine Sekunde mit dir reden?"

Er blickte sie mit müden Augen an. „Wenn du leise sprichst", sagte er mit erschöpftem Lachen.

„Ich verspreche es", antwortete sie mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Sie bahnen sich ihren Weg zum Pub neben der Lobby und fanden eine ruhige Ecke. Sie scheuchte Quint mit einem finsteren Blick fort, aber er ging nur fort bis zum Türrahmen.

Alonso blickte vom Auror zu ihr und wieder zurück. „Hermine; was geht hier vor sich?"

Sie wartete, bis sie ihre Drinks bestellt hatten, bevor sie einen Muffliato sprach. „Al, du wirst das nicht hören wollen." Er bedeutete ihr mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung weiter zu sprechen. „Ich habe Gründe zu glauben, dass Fawkler, Rigley und Emerson alle ermordet worden sind, um die Tatsache zu vertuschen, dass es in den letzten zwei Jahren eine erschreckende Erhöhung der Rülpser gegeben hat."

Sie wartete, bis ihr Wein ankam, bevor sie danach griff und ihn mit der Hand umklammerte. Er wies eine erschreckende Schattierung kränklichen Graus auf.

„Nein… Oh, bei den Göttern. _Nein._ Das kann nicht wahr sein."

Hermine schob ihr Glas zu ihm. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was die Wahrheit ist. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass fast jeder Bericht der letzten zwei Jahre manipuliert worden ist und ich drei Außendienstmitarbeiter habe, die aus keinen logischen Gründen gestorben sind. Philips ist mit dem Imperius dazu gebracht worden, früh in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Rigley war so lange unter dem Imperius, dass die meisten seiner Organe zerstört worden sind. Wenn es nicht sein Herz gewesen wäre, wären es seine Lungen geworden. Maire Sparrow schwört auf allem, das heilig ist, dass es unmöglich war, dass Fawkler zu betrunken war, um nach Hause zu apparieren und Emerson Thackeray hat mehrere Besenrennen gewonnen; es hätte viel mehr Fragen aufwerfen sollen, als er vom Besen gefallen ist." Sie schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass meine Beförderung in diese Abteilung ein absichtlicher Versuch war, jemand Unfähiges zur Leitung zu machen. Und ich weiß, dass ich es auf keinen Fall zulassen werde, dass mehr von meinen Leuten verletzt werden."

Alonso schüttete sich die Hälfte seines Getränks in den Rachen und tupfte mit der Serviette an seinem Schnurrbart herum. „Aber warum?", sagte er und kämpfte mit seinen Emotionen. „Es macht keinen verdammten Sinn."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und schüttelte ihren Kopf etwas. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir vielleicht dabei helfen könntest, es heraus zu finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Er starrte in die Ferne. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Pub, bevor sie auf Quint zu ruhen kamen und er mit seinem Kopf zu ihm ruckte. „Also wer ist er dann? Ich dachte er hätte ein Auge auf dich geworfen, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Er _hat_ ein Auge auf mich geworfen, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum er hier ist. Er ist ein Auror, den Harry und Ron auf mich angesetzt haben, damit er auf mich aufpasst."

Alonso nickte und drehte sich zu ihr zurück. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nicht rausfinden, warum irgendjemand die Daten fälschen _sollte_. Es muss jemand sein, der unserem Team nahe steht, wenn er mit unseren Berichten herumspielen konnte."

Alonso blickte sie lange an. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht wahr?"

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und blickte auf ihren Wein hinunter. „Ich habe dich bereits untersucht. Du wurdest von jedem logischen Verdacht freigesprochen. Wenn du es _bist_, werde ich ganz schön angenervt sein."

Er nickte. „Du warst weise, das zu tun. Ich versichere dir; ich bin es nicht. Unglücklicherweise muss ich zustimmen, dass es jemand nahe unserer Abteilung sein muss. Es ist unumgänglich." Er trank einen Schluck Wein. „Die Sache ist, dass ich verdammt sein soll, wenn mir einer einfallen würde. Ich habe diese Berichte signiert. Ich habe nichts Falsches gesehen. Ich kann mich nichteinmal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als von einem Rülpser berichtet worden ist."

„Von ihnen ist berichtet worden. Aber irgendwie ist die Information rausgefiltert worden, bevor irgendjemand, der verstehen würde, was es bedeutet, es bemerken konnte. Außendienstmitarbeiter wären die ersten, die sich fragen würden, warum niemand auf ihre Funde reagierte. Ich nehme an, dass alle Drei von ihnen irgendwann angefangen haben Fragen zu stellen und ausgeschaltet werden mussten." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch vor ihr und lehnte sich näher. „Was bedeutet eine erhöhte Anzahl der Rülpser? Warum würde jemand versuchen, diese Information zu verstecken?"

Sein Blick richtete sich nach Innen. „ich weiß nicht. Ich kann an keinen denken, der das überhaupt wollen würde. Fluktuationen haben mehrere Gründe, aber ich mir fällt kein einziger ein, der es wert wäre, darüber zu töten. Das Abfließen der Macht wird meistens von etwas Banalem erzeugt. Lokalisierte Unterbrechungen könnten von einem brütenden Drachen oder seismischen Aktivitäten hervorgerufen werden. Wie dem auch sei; wir verstehen Rülpser kaum. Selbst mit all unseren Nachforschungen wissen wir nicht, warum ein blanker Punkt anfängt, an einer Linie entlang zu wandern. Wir wissen nie, wo sie anfangen, aber sobald sie berichtet worden sind, _waren_ wir in der Lage, ein paar von ihnen zu verfolgen. Sie können nur halb um den Globus wandern, bevor sie verschwinden. Um genau zu sein hat Philips –" Er blickte von dort auf, wo er seine eigenen Finger dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie auf den Tisch klopften. „Philips hatte mal mit der Idee gespielt, eine internationale Einheit zu gründen, um sie zur weiteren Nachforschung zu verfolgen. Er wollte sehen, ob es irgendein Muster gäbe."

„Wieso hatte er es nicht?"

Alonso blickte sie streng an. „Er hat plötzlich das Interesse an der Idee verloren."

„Wann?"

Alonso zuckte die Schultern. „Vor einem Jahr? Vielleicht mehr. Um diese Zeit herum hat er angefangen, sich über den Job zu beschweren; aber nur mir gegenüber."

Hermines Wangen blähten sich auf, als sie einen langen Atem ausstieß.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, was die Erhöhung der Rülpser anzeigen könnte? Theorien? Ammenmärchen? Geschichten von alten Weibern?"

Er stieß ein kurzes, leicht hysterisches Lachen aus, welches ihre Nerven reizte. „Es gibt viele Geschichten von alten Weibern. Manche sagen, dass es eine magische Eruption ankündigt; wie eine neue magische Grotte. Andere sagen, dass es die Geburt einer neuen Spezies oder eines neuen magischen Artefakts bedeutet. Wiederum andere sagen, dass es ein Anzeichen für einen Zeitriss sei, der es einem ermögliche, in der Zeit vor oder zurück zu reisen. Und wiederum andere… naja, sind hauptsächlich irre Ende-der-Welt-Theorien."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie endlich kurz davor, etwas zu verstehen. „Wieso _wissen_ wir nicht, was es bedeutet? Ich meine es gibt so viele Phänomene dort draußen, die seit hunderten von Jahren beobachtet werden. Es scheint unlogisch, dass soetwas alltägliches wie ein Rülpser ein vollkommenes Mysterium bleibt."

Alonso zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht weil es so alltäglich _ist_. Wir verstehen auch nicht, warum wir gähnen, aber niemanden interessiert es genug, um Zeit und Mühen darin zu investieren, der Frage nachzugehen, weil es viele wichtigere Dinge gibt, auf die wir unsere Energie verwenden können." Er beendete seinen Wein und lehnte sich nach Vorne, seine Hand auf die Ihrige legend. „Wer auch immer dahinter steckt; er hat einen Fehler gemacht, der ihn vielleicht nochmal in den Hintern beißen wird."

„Welchen?"

„Er hat dich unterschätzt."

Sie errötete und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu; er schüttelte ihre Hand jedoch fest. „Das war kein Kompliment, Mädchen. Das war eine Warnung. Jemand, der bereits drei Morde begangen hat, um diese Geschehnisse zu vertuschen, wird sich nichts dabei denken, dich zu töten, wenn du zu viele Fragen stellst." Er nickte zu Quint. „Behalte diesen Mann nah bei dir. Lass mich die Fragen heute Abend beim Essen stellen. Du konzentrierst dich darauf, überwältigt und verwirrt auszusehen."

Hermines Magen drehte sich. „_Das_ wird nicht schwierig sein. Aber wen wirst du fragen?"

Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ sie los. „Zhou erst einmal. Sie weiß mehr über die Erdlinien als sonstjemand. Dann wäre da noch Abraão aus Brasilien. Er könnte ein paar Dinge zu dem Thema zu sagen haben. Ich werde auch meinen alten Freund Abel Osterhoudt fragen. Ich kenne ihn seit vierzig Jahren. Er ist eine laufende Enzyklopädie seltsamen Wissens. Ich werde sie befragen und dich wissen lassen, wenn einer von ihnen nützliche Meinungen zu dem Thema hat. Du verhältst dich einfach ruhig, wie man so schön sagt."

„Ich werde mich nicht lange ruhig verhalten", sagte sie. „Ich habe geplant, unsere korrigierten Befunde morgen beim Treffen des Vermessungskomitees vorzustellen. Unser Job ist es, Funde zu teilen. Es nicht zu tun wäre gegen unsere Verträge. Ich hoffe unsere Gegenparts haben ähnliche Funde zu teilen. Je schneller wir das… was auch immer es ist… an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, desto sicherer werden unsere Leute sein."

Alonso nickte. „Sag heute Nacht niemandem etwas von diesen Fakten. Lass es uns auf den Tisch bringen, wenn niemand uns daran hindern kann." Die beiden standen auf und nahmen den Muffliato von der Umgebung. „Denk daran", sagte er, als er sich nah an sie lehnte. „Heute Nacht bist du einfach nur überwältigt von allem. Morgen zeigst du ihnen, wer du wirklich bist."

Hermine nickte und die beiden verließen den Pub, um sich für das formelle Abendessen bereit zu machen. Quint folgte ihnen wie ein aufmerksamkeitssuchendes Hündchen.

Ein Rottweilerhündchen, um genau zu sein.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Seltsamer und seltsamer...


	4. Chapter 4

_Anmerkung von Aurette:_ Danke an Hebe, dass dies ein besseres Kapitel ist, als zuvor.

* * *

„Darf ich diesen Tanz haben?"

Hermine blickte zu Viktor auf, der wunderbar in seinen formellen Roben aussah und lächelte dankbar. „Absolut."

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und drehte sie im Kreis. „Du siehst vollkommen überfordert aus", sagte er.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Für mich. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen. Es sind viele Namen und Gesichter, nicht?"

„Sind es. Es macht mich ein bisschen irre zu versuchen, mir alle zu merken. Und sie sind alle so unglaublich klug. Es ist sehr einschüchternd."

„Sie sollten von _dir_ eingeschüchtert sein. Du bist sehr, _sehr_ klug."

Er wirbelte sie wieder im Kreis und sie lachte. „Ich denke du überschätzt meine Fähigkeiten."

„Nonsens." Er lächelte und blickte an seiner langen Nase entlang auf sie hinunter. „Vie ist es dir ergangen? Es ist lange her, seit vir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt mit meiner neuen Beförderung. Ich bin ins tiefe Wasser reingeschmissen worden."

Viktor runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine glücklichen Erinnerungen von dir in tiefem Vasser."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Viktor sie während des Trimagischen Turniers aus dem See gerettet hatte. „Nein; hast du wirklich nicht. Aber der Gedanke passt auch."

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Vas ist los?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen; sie war nicht in der Lage ihn anzulügen, konnte ihm aber auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Ich sage es dir morgen. Ich will heute Nacht einfach nur rum kriegen."

„Okay. Das verstehe ich."

„Erzähl mir von dir? Was hast du gemacht, seit du den Sport verlassen hast?"

Er lächelte. „Mein Cousin Ivan hat mir einen Job im Ministerium besorgt. Ich arbeite mit den Teams und halte Statistiken. Ich mache das jetzt schon seit zvei Jahren. Ich bin aber zu gut. Sie vollen mir einen Tisch geben. Das väre unerträglich."

Sie lachte; sie konnte sich Viktor sehr leicht vorstellen, wie er in ein paar Dekaden herumschlendern würde wie Caleb. „Lehn es nur weiter ab."

„Das tue ich." Er nickte über ihre Schulter und wirbelte sie herum, damit sie sehen konnte, was auch immer es war. „Ver ist der Mann, der dich die ganze Zeit anstarrt?"

„Quintius Urquhart. Er gehört zu meiner Gruppe. Er ist dabei Fakten zu sammeln."

„Tja, venn die Fakten sich auf dich beziehen, macht er eine sehr gute Arbeit. Er starrt Löcher in meinen Schädel. Ich denke er ist neidisch."

Hermine lachte. „Vielleicht. Er hat seine Hoffnungen."

„Hat er Hoffnung?"

Sie kräuselte ihre Nase. „Nicht wirklich."

„Hat irgendver?"

Sie lächelte und umarmte seine Schulter, wo ihr Arm lag. „Ich wünschte ich hätte die Zeit; aber nein, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hoffe immernoch, dass mein Leben sich genügend beruhigt, damit ich ein Leben haben kann; aber das wünsche ich mir jetzt für mehr Jahre, als ich es mir nicht gewünscht habe."

„Das verstehe ich. Du bist für große Dinge gemacht worden, Herm-ih-nä. Das Leben vird dich nicht loslassen, bis du es geschafft hast."

Sie seufzte und fühlte sich plötzlich noch überwältigter. „Das befürchte ich."

„Ja und das ist der Grund, varum vir tanzen."

Sie lachte den ganzen Weg über den Tanzboden, während er sie herum und herum wirbelte.

* * *

Hermine verließ die Rezeption früh, um an ihrer Ansprache für die Konferenz am nächsten Tag zu arbeiten. Es war ein Uhr morgens –Lokalzeit – als sie in ihr Bett krabbelte und ohnmächtig wurde.

Es war vier in der Früh, als sie von einer Hand auf ihrem Mund aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Sie griff augenblicklich nach ihrem Zauberstab unter dem Kissen, aber eine andere Hand klammerte sich um ihr Handgelenk.

„Granger – _hurk!"_

Das war so weit, wie ihr Eindringling kam, bevor sie ihm in die Kehle schlug. Sie faltete sich in der Hälfte und kickte ihn mit beiden Füßen gegen seine Brust von sich fort. Er flog zurück aber ließ ihr Handgelenk nicht los, sodass sie aus dem Bett und auf den Boden gerissen wurde. Sie packte auf dem Weg die Uhr und rammte sie ihm auf den Schädel. Er ließ sie immernoch nicht los, begann jedoch wild zu fluchen.

„Fuck, Frau! Stop, Gott_verdammt_!" Sie rammte ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Solar Plexus und seine Flüche wurden inartikuliert. Sein Griff an ihrem Handgelenk erschlaffte und sie krabbelte rasch fort und rannte auf die Tür zu. Sie schaffte es nur zwei Schritte weit, bevor er ihr Fußgelenk packte und sie wieder hin fiel. Ihr Atem wurde mit einem Whoosh aus ihr gepresst, als er sich über sie schmiss und sie auf den Boden presste. „Granger", krächzte er. „Ich versuche nicht, dir weh zu tun!"

„Wer zur Hölle bist du dann!", keuchte sie.

Er strengte sich über ihr an und krächzte „Lumos!"

Sie starrte zu Quint auf und fragte sich, wie es für Schultern möglich war, so viele Muskeln zu haben. Blut lief aus einem Schnitt auf seiner Stirn. „Warum zur Hölle kommst du halbnackt in mein Zimmer!", fauchte sie und war bereit, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, wenn sie die Antwort nicht mochte.

„Ich bin gekommen um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Ich bin gerade von den Wachmännern aufgeweckt worden. Behari ist tot."

Sie wurde vollkommen schlaff. „_Was?"_ Ihre Stimme hörte sich in ihren eigenen Ohren so klein an.

Quint rollte von ihr hinunter und zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Sie zupfte ihr Seidennachthemd so weit hinunter wie es ging; es schien plötzlich nicht weit genug zu sein.

„Alonso? Was meinst du? Tot? Wie?"

„Er wurde vor fünfzehn Minuten im Pool treibend gefunden. Sie denken, dass es ein Unfall war, aber Weasley und Potter sagen, dass alle Tode bisher wie Unfälle ausgesehen haben."

Hermine kämpfte darum, Sinn aus seinen Worten zu machen, während das Adrenalin durch ihre Venen raste. Ihr Geist sprang von einem Gedanken zum Nächsten ohne Sinn und Verstand. Triviale Dinge erschienen so wichtig, während große Dinge wie das, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, ihr vollkommen entfielen. „Oh Gott", flüsterte sie. „Ich muss Sarita anrufen. Seine Frau."

„Das kannst du später tun. Ich denke es wäre jetzt produktiver zu wissen, wen du mit ihm heute Nacht hast sprechen sehen."

Sie schmälerte ihre Augen in seine Richtung. „Du hast unser Gespräch im Pub gehört."

Quint nickte. „Zauber mit limitiertem Stichfokus lassen mich Geräusche innerhalb eines Muffliatos hören."

Sie beäugte ihn, während sie vom Boden aufstand und ihren Morgenmantel packte. „Du warst von Anfang an ein Spitzel, oder? Snape sagt, dass du mit Absicht in mich gelaufen bist."

Er zog eine Grimasse und stand ebenfalls auf; er streckte vorsichtig seine Arme. „Potter wusste, dass du nicht aufhören würdest, selbst nachzuforschen. Sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich sollte mich mit dir anfreunden und auf dich aufpassen."

Ihre Lippe kräuselte sich, während sie ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Kissen hervor zog. „Indem du vorgabst, mich zu mögen? Wieso _du?"_

Er hatte den Grips unangenehm berührt auszusehen. „Ron sagte, dass ich ein bisschen wie Lockhart aussehen würde."

„Oh guter Gott…"

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, entspannte sich jedoch, als sie den Schnitt an seinem Kopf heilte.

„Also warst du nie wirklich an mir interessiert, oder?"

Er blickte auf seine Füße. „Nicht bis vor einer Minute. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich eine schwache Stelle für Frauen habe, die mich zusammenschlagen können, während sie Seide tragen."

„Was wäre mit einer, die dich in einen Briefbeschwerer verwandeln kann", sagte sie und zielte wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Das ist nicht annähernd so attraktiv, nein."

„Wieso zur Hölle hast du mich nicht wie eine normale Person aufgeweckt?"

„Sorry. Das war Gewohnheit. Meine Ex war im Kampf um Hogwarts. Ob du ihre Schulter geschüttelt, oder sie auf die Wange geküsst hast, war unwichtig; sie ist immer schreiend aufgewacht. Ich habe gelernt, dass es die Nachbarn davon abhalten würde zu denken, dass ich sie umbringe, wenn ich ihr den Mund zu hebe."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf; ihre Gedanken rasteten endlich ein. „Genug von diesem Unsinn. Wo ist Alonso jetzt?"

„Sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebraucht. _Weißt _du, mit wem er heute Nacht gesprochen hat? Denn es sieht auf jeden Fall so aus, als wäre unser Killer hier. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob er mit uns gekommen ist, oder ob er schon hier war, als wir erschienen sind."

Hermine nickte. „Nicht alle, aber ich weiß mit wem er sprechen wollte." Sie richtete den Gürtel um ihre Hüfte und blickte ihn dann wieder an. Er sah in nichts weiter als einem losen paar Hosen lächerlich gut gebaut aus. „Wieso ist die Security gekommen und hat dich geholt und nicht mich?"

Wieder schien er verlegen auszusehen. „Sie _sind_ gekommen, um dich zu holen. Ich habe auf dem Boden vor deiner Tür geschlafen."

„Du hast – Warum zur Hölle das denn? Das ist ein bisschen extrem."

„Weasley hat mir gesagt, wenn du auch nur soetwas wie einen Papierschnitt bekämest, würde er mit meinen Eiern Tennis spielen."

Hermine fixierte ihn mit einem Starren, als sie langsam ihren Ellenbogen hob, um ihm zu zeigen, wo der Teppich mehrere Lagen Haut weggeschabt hatte. „Behalte mich am Leben, bis ich meine Funde der Konferenz morgen mitteilen kann und ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass du mir das hier beschert hast."

Quint erblasste.

* * *

Hermine ging auf das Podium zu und fühlte sich dabei, als würde sie unter Wasser laufen. Quint lief die ganze Zeit über neben ihr. Er hatte alle Vorgaben irgendetwas außer ihrem Bodyguard zu sein aufgegeben und hatte von den Delegaten, die heute morgen auf sie zugetreten waren, um ihre Trauer auszudrücken, verwirrte Blicke auf sich gezogen.

Nachdem das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper gerauscht war, war nichtsmehr übrig außer der Trauer. Alonso war so nah an seinem Traum gewesen, mit seiner Frau in das Dorf zurück zu kehren, in welchem sie aufgewachsen war, hatte jedoch seinen Ruhestand hinausgezögert, um Hermine zu helfen.

Sie hatte geschworen, dass keine Menschen mehr verletzt werden würden und hatte versagt. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, während Quint gerannt war, um Harry für sie zu kontaktieren.

Es war wirklich keine dramatische Rede. Um genau zu sein, war sie ziemlich langweilig. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass die Erdlinien sie keine Bohne interessierten. Sie hasste ihren Job aus vollem Herzen. Caleb hatte recht gehabt. Es war nicht der Job; es waren die Leute. Nimm die Leute weg und sie sah den Job als das, was er war –mühselig und banal.

Sie blickte zu Quint, aber er sah nicht zu ihr; er versuchte den ganzen Raum auf einmal anzusehen. Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und flüsterte einen Sonoruszauber. Das Rascheln von Textilien war im Raum zu hören, als die anderen Delegaten ihre Übersetzungszauber aktivierten.

„Guten Tag, Ladies und Gentlemen. Für die, die ich letzte Nacht nicht habe begrüßen können: Ich bin Hermine Granger, Delegierte von Großbritannien.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne allen im Namen von Alonso Beharis Familie und meiner Regierung für Ihre netten Worte und Trauer über seinen tragischen Tod danken." Die Worte steckten in ihrer Kehle fest. Sie und Quint hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es besser war in der Öffentlichkeit die offizielle Linie zu verfolgen. „Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen Alonso seit Jahren gekannt haben und genauso entsetzt über seinen herzbrechenden Verlust sind wie wir."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was das eigentliche Thema anbelangt –" Sie blickte zu der Frau, die den Projektor bediente und nickte ihr zu. „Sie werden anhand der Tabelle erkennen, dass in den letzten zwei Jahren eine ungeheure Erhöhung der Energielöcher, bekannt als Rülpser, berichtet worden ist, die an den Erdlinien von Großbritannien entlang laufen…"

* * *

Hermine saß auf der niedrigen Couch im Vorzimmer des Konferenzzentrums und nippte an ihrem Soda. Viktor und Quint standen hinter ihr wie eine Ehrenwache.

Es war getan. Ihr Part war vorüber. Normalerweise würde ihr Job beinhalten, dass sie den Rest der Konferenz über bleiben und allen anderen Präsentationen lauschen würde, aber sie hatte ihre Pläne geändert. Sie würde Alonsos Körper heute Abend nach Hause zu seiner Frau eskortieren. Untersekretär Pathfounder, der Chefdelegierte von Großbritannien und Kopf der Abteilung für Magische Kooperation hatte jemand anderem ihre Aufgabe übertragen, die daraus bestand, Notizen zu nehmen und Berichte über alles zusammen zu stellen, was an der Konferenz besprochen wurde. Dieser hätte auch die Chance abzustimmen; Hermine merkte jedoch, dass es ihr vollkommen egal inzwischen war, ob sie sich aus dem Vertrag herauswählten.

Alles, worum sie sich noch kümmern musste, waren die Leiter der Abteilungen, die um ein Treffen gebeten hatten. Es gab so viele von ihnen, dass sie sie auf fünfzehn Minuten beschränken musste. Der erste von ihnen war Chilikov aus Bulgarien gewesen. Er hatte zwei Minuten gebraucht, um seine Trauer auszudrücken und sieben Minuten um ihr zu sagen, wie unterqualifiziert sie für den Job war im Vergleich zu Alonso. Er hatte den Rest seiner Zeit damit verbracht ihrem Plan vollkommen zuzustimmen, den sie präsentiert hatte, um das multi-nationale Komitee zu organisieren, um die Geschehnisse – wie sie begonnen hatte, sie in ihrem Kopf zu nennen – zu verfolgen. Sie hatte fast trotzig am Ende ihrer Rede eine Version von Philips' Idee präsentiert. Sie hatte ihrem Vorgänger allen Ruhm zugesprochen, aber ihr Glaube in den Plan kam von Alonsos Vertrauen darin.

Viktor war mit Chilikov eingetreten und war nicht wieder hinaus gegangen; er bevorzugte es, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Dies machte die Sache etwas schwierig, da Viktor immernoch nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der brasilianische Delegierte trat ein. Er war von normaler Höhe und Breite, hatte jedoch den Anschein eines Mannes, der viel größer war. Sie stand auf. „Mr. Abraão. Es ist eine Ehre."

„Ebenso, junge Dame. Obwohl es eine traurige ist. Mich schmerzt der Verlust meines guten Freundes sehr."

„Mich auch."

„So seltsam, ein aufregendes Gespräch mit einem Mann zu haben, bevor man zu Bett geht und dann aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass man es nie fortführen kann."

„Ich fühle mich genau so", beteuerte sie. „Ich war viel abhängiger von ihm, als ich mit Worten ausdrücken könnte."

„Ja. Das hat er mir gesagt." Sie setzten sich und er legte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und lehnte sich nach Vorne. „Er hat mir viele Fragen gestern Nacht gestellt und ich habe bis zu Ihrem Bericht nicht verstanden warum. Eine Erhöhung dieser Rülpser – wie Sie sie in Englisch nennen – ist beträchtlich. Traurigerweise konnte ich ihm nicht mehr sagen, als er bereits wusste. Wir haben Geschichten; die Gleichen wie Sie auch haben. Das Ende der Dinge, ein Beginn von Etwas. Es ist offensichtlich, dass etwas passiert und bisher geschieht es nur auf ihrer Erdhalbkugel. Wir haben überhaupt keine Berichte über irgendeine Erhöhung unten in unserer Ecke der Welt. Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht, meine Kollegen in Argentinien, Bolivien, Chile und Peru zu befragen. Sie waren alle überrascht von Ihren Funden. Wie dem auch sei; Miguel Bak, der Delegierte aus Guatemala war es nicht. Er sagte sie hätten in den letzten zwei Jahren eine Erhöhung von fünfzehn Prozent verzeichnen können."

Er hob seine dunklen, leeren Hände. „Ich bin keine Hilfe, aber ich wäre es gerne. Meine Leute sind gewillt in Ihrer multinationalen Vorgehensweise zu kooperieren. Wir wissen nicht, was das bedeutet, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass es meinem Freund etwas bedeutet hat und ich würde seine Erinnerung ehren, wenn ich ein Teil davon bin."

„Danke, Mr. Abraão. Das bedeutet uns sehr viel. Ihr Büro wird schon bald von uns hören." Er stand auf, um sich zu verabschieden und sie tat es ihm nach. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Zu welcher Zeit haben Sie mit Alonso gesprochen?"

Das Gesicht des Mannes fiel und er seufzte tief. „Nachdem die Rezeption begonnen hat, sich zu leeren. Ich würde sagen Mitternacht? Um den Dreh? Mein Sinn für die Uhrzeit ist verworren. Die verschobenen Zeitzonen spielen Tricks mit meinem Kopf."

„Ich verstehe. Nur noch eine Frage. Wie schien er Ihnen, als Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben?"

Abraãos Augen schmälerten sich. „Ich dachte er sei in den Pool gefallen, nachdem er zu viel getrunken hatte."

„Schien er Ihnen um Mitternacht betrunken?"

Abraão schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein." Er blickte an ihr vorbei zu den beiden Männern hinter ihr und dann zurück zu ihr. „Nein. Er hat überhaupt nicht den Anschein gemacht, als hätte er getrunken. Er schien nur… beunruhigt."

„Wissen Sie, mit wem er vor Ihnen gesprochen hat? Oder Danach?"

„Er hatte mit Madame Zhou gesprochen, der chinesischen Delegierten. Ich sah, wie er mit Osterhoudt gesprochen hat, als ich gegangen bin, um mein Bett zu suchen. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann. Was Madame Zhou betrifft: ich glaube sie steht gerade draußen und wartet darauf, mit Ihnen sprechen zu können."

Hermine warf ihm ein angespanntes Lächeln zu. „Dann sollte ich sie nicht warten lassen. Sie ist eine beschäftigte Frau; so wie Sie ein beschäftigter Mann sind. Nochmals: Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie getroffen zu haben."

„Ganz meinerseits, Miss Granger." Er nickte, warf ihr einen suchenden Blick zu und ging dann zur Tür.

Sie stieß einen Atem aus und setzte sich.

„Du warst toll", sagte Quint über ihre Schulter.

„Danke", antwortete sie.

„Hermine, vas geht hier vor sich?"

Sie drehte sich zu Viktor. „Ich kann es noch nicht erklären. Es tut mir leid."

Er nickte und streckte den Arm aus, um ihre Schulter zu drücken. „Dann verde ich varten."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und sie stand auf, um Madame Zhou zu grüßen.

Die Frau – immernoch atemberaubend hübsch in ihren Siebzigern – trat ein; sie trug enge Roben und eine spürbare Trauer. Sie nickte den beiden Männern hinter Hermine zu und streckte dann ihre Hand aus. Hermine griff danach, um sie zu schütteln, aber die ältere Frau nahm sie in ihre beiden Hände und tätschelte sie.

„Mir tut Ihr Verlust sehr leid", sagte die Frau.

Hermine war augenblicklich entwaffnet angesichts ihrer Ehrlichkeit und musste mit ihren Tränen kämpfen. „Danke."

„Ich befürchte es wird nur der Erste von vielen sein", sagte die Frau mit einer tiefen Trauer in der Stimme.

Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück. „Was meinen Sie?"

Die Frau zog sich zurück und drehte sich zur Couch hinter sich. „Darf ich?"

„Natürlich! Entschuldigen Sie. Bitte."

Sie setzten sich und die ältere Frau gestikulierte zu Viktor und Quint. „Sie trauen diesen Männern?"

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf. „Mit meinem Leben."

„Selbst dem Bulgaren?"

Hermine blickte hinter sich, um zu sehen, wie Viktors Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. „Besonders ihm."

Madame Zhou nickte. „Das ist gut. Beschützen Sie sich selbst. Alonso hätte das auch tun sollen."

„Sie denken er ist nicht in den Pool gefallen?", fragte Hermine mit neutraler Stimme.

„Denken Sie es?"

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe Gründe, etwas anderes zu glauben."

„Ah. Dann _haben_ die Tode bereits begonnen. Es ist das Selbe in meinem Land."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht so viel wie Sie das vielleicht glauben."

Zhou schüttelte ihren Kopf langsam. „Ich verstehe nicht so viel, wie Sie es vielleicht bräuchten, aber ich will teilen, was ich habe. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was ich Alonso gesagt habe." Die ältere Frau seufzte. „Ich habe letzte Nacht mit Worten getanzt und versucht ihn dazu zu bekommen mir zu sagen, was ihn bedrückt. Alles, was er sagen wollte war: ‚Ich werde morgen mehr sprechen.' Für ihn gab es kein Morgen. Ich habe nicht die Geduld, mit Ihnen um Worte zu tanzen. Ich verstehe, dass Regierungen ihre Geheimnisse mögen. Aber Sie haben das größte Geheimnis heute rausgelassen; also lassen Sie uns offen reden. Auch wir haben eine Erhöhung der _dagé_ erfahren. Es hat vor zwei Jahren begonnen. Wir haben es erst neun Monate später gemerkt, da es eine machtvolle Hexe gegeben hatte, die unsere Daten fälschte."

Hermine richtete sich auf. „Wer? Haben Sie sie geschnappt?"

„Mit ihr wurde bereits verfahren. Unsere Art ist schnell und permanent. Wir haben nicht euer Azkaban. Traurigerweise war sie nur die erste. Es gab zwei weitere Menschen, die versucht haben Profit aus dieser Information zu schlagen. Eine Erhöhung der _dagé_ verursacht immer eine Raserei proportional zu ihrem Aufkommen."

„Wieso? Was sind sie? Alonso war unser vierter Todesfall. Was wollen alle?"

Zhou spreizte ihre Hände. „Wonach träumen alle, Miss Granger? Reichtum. Macht. Unsterblichkeit. Eine Chance, die Zukunft zu diktieren… oder die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Jetzt, da Sie die Wahrheit rausgelassen haben, wird es mehr von ihnen geben. Menschen, irregeführt von tausenden Lüsten, die alle das Selbe wollen."

„Was? Was ist es?"

Zhou blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das weiß niemand. Ein Artefakt. Ein Portal. Eine Chance mit dem Macher zu reden. Es könnte alles davon sein, oder nichts."

Hermine wollte vor Enttäuschung zusammenfallen. Scheinbar zeigte sich das auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Die Information ist eliminiert worden, Miss Granger. Nur Überreste sind geblieben und solange nicht jemand weiß, wo man suchen soll, wird man sie niemals finden. Meine Lehrerin vor mir hat ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht, nach Hinweisen zu suchen und ich führe ihre Arbeit fort. Niemand weiß, was kommt, aber wir wissen, dass das, was kommt, die Macht hat, die Welt zu verändern… oder sie zu beenden."

„Es ist schoneinmal passiert", stellte Hermine mit flacher Stimme fest.

„Wir haben Hinweise auf drei Mal gefunden und jedes Mal sind die Berichte darauf zerstört worden. Es ist als würde man einen Stein in ruhiges Wasser werfen. Alles was übrig bleibt, sind die Wellen und dann schließlich nur die Erinnerung an die Wellen."

Hermine zog an ihrem Haar, da sie vergessen hatte, dass sie es hochgesteckt trug. Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Also gibt es keinen Weg herauszufinden, was uns erwartet, aber eine Handvoll Hexen oder Zauberer sind gewillt, dafür zu töten. Das ist Irrsinn."

„Ich befürchte der Irrsinn hat erst begonnen", sagte die andere Frau. „Wir müssen dieses Komitee formen, von dem Sie gesprochen haben. Aber es muss ein Komitee voller Leute sein, die sich der Selbstlosigkeit verschrieben haben. Wir müssen diese _dagé_ verfolgen. Wir müssen herausfinden, wie wir nicht nur diesen Irrsinn stoppen, sondern auch möglicherweise das Ende aller Dinge. Soviel ist bekannt."

Hermine nickte. „Dann wird ihr Büro von mir hören."

„Das macht mich sehr glücklich. Es war wunderbar, mit Ihnen sprechen zu können, Miss Granger. Ich freue mich auf unsere weitere Kooperation."

Hermine stand auf. „Ich freue mich darauf, Ihnen eine Million mehr Fragen zu stellen."

Madame Zhou lächelte. „Es wird mir eine große Freude sein."

Sie schüttelten Hände und trennten sich. Als die Tür sich schloss, drehte Hermine sich und blickte die zwei Männer hinter sich an. Viktor hatte einen gedankenvollen Gesichtsausdruck und Quint sah aus, als wäre er in den Magen geschlagen worden.

„Hermine, vo bist du jetzt schon vieder reingerutscht?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Scheinbar ins Ende der Welt."

Quint schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, der aus Wasser kam. „Das war weitaus mehr, als ich erwartet habe", sagte er.

„Ich auch", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Schau. Egal, was passiert; ich brauche euch Zwei um sicher zu gehen, dass die Information zu Harry zurückgelangt. Versteht ihr?"

Quint nickte augenblicklich, aber Viktor schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vieso Harry?"

Sie blinzelte. „Weil… er Harry ist. Er ist gut darin, die Welt zu retten."

Viktor schüttelte nochmals seinen Kopf. „Harry var der Auservählte gegen Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute. Er hat die Velt bereits einmal gerettet. Niemand bekommt die Chance, die Velt zwei Mal zu retten. Ich vermute, dass es einen neuen Auservählten geben vird."

„Wen?", fragte sie und trat näher an ihn heran.

Er blickte sie mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Dich."

„Mich? Nein. Auf keinen Fall. So funktioniert das nicht. _Harry_ rettet die Welt. Ron und ich helfen nur herauszufinden, wie er es machen kann."

Viktor zuckte die Schultern. „Okay. Vir verden es Harry sagen. Aber ich denke, dass es nicht Harry sein vird, der diesmal vichtig ist."

Die drei drehten sich, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Ein klitzekleiner Zauberer mit langem, silbernem Haar und taubengrauen Roben, die fast dazu passten, kam herein und lehnte sich auf einen Weißdornstab. „Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich einen Moment Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen darf."

„Sicherlich, Mr…?"

„Osterhoudt. Abel Osterhoudt. Ich war ein alter Freund von Alonso Behari."

„Oh ja. Er hat von Ihnen gesprochen! Es wäre mir eine Ehre mit –"

Eine donnernde Explosion unterbrach Hermines Worte und warf sie gewaltvoll zu Boden. Sie fühlte, wie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihr landete; dann wirbelte die Welt fort.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Armer Alonso. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich damit aufhören, die Leute so sympathisch zu machen, die ich zu töten plane. Aber dann wiederum würde es keinen interessieren, oder?

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_Es wird immer aufregender, eh? ... Und grämt euch nicht, wenn ihr ein bisschen verwirrt seid von dem Dialog. Es ist manchmal ein bisschen schwierig nachzuvollziehen, was genau angesprochen wird, da Aurette den Dialog sehr dynamisch und authentisch hält... Mit Gedankensprüngen der Charaktäre und allem drum und dran. (Und ich bin manchmal ein Übersetzungsidiot. Das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu :D)


	5. Chapter 5

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle mein kleines B-Movie Abenteuer genießt!

* * *

Hermine drückte gegen den Körper, der auf ihr lag, aber die Person klammerte sich nur noch fester an sie. Sie entspannte sich, als sie den wirbelnden Zug eines Portschlüssels erkannte.

Gerade, als ihr drehendes Hirn sich soweit zu beruhigen schien, dass sie wieder nachdenken konnte, fiel sie zu Boden und der Mann über ihr presste abermals die Luft aus ihr heraus. Diesmal hörte sie ein Krachen und fühlte einen scharfen, stechenden Schmerz in der Brust.

Quint rollte mit einem Stöhnen von ihr hinunter, während sie das Geräusch einer Tür vernahm, die aufgerissen wurde und dann Schritte, die auf sie zueilten. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte sich um; sie erkannte den Garten hinter dem Grimmauldplatz.

„Was zur Hölle machen wir hier?", krächzte sie durch den Schmerz.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit euch _passiert?_", hörte sie Ron schreien, während sie vom Gras hochgerissen wurde. Sie schrie und er lockerte seinen Griff, ehe er sie wieder sanft hin legte.

„Ich denke ich habe mir ein paar Rippen beim Landen angeknackst", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gab eine Explosion und dann hat euer angestellter Gigolo sich auf mich geschmissen und uns rausteleportiert. Geht es ihm gut?"

Harry war – immernoch in seinem Pyjama steckend –aufgetaucht und kniete sich neben Quint. „Yeah. Sieht nur wie eine Gehirnerschütterung aus", sagte er, nachdem er die Resultate seines Diagnosezaubers gelesen hatte. „Wir bringen euch zwei nach St. Mungos."

„Wartet! Viktor! Und…" Ein weiterer schmerzender Stich nahm ihr den Atem und sie kämpfte darum, ihn wieder zu bekommen. Sie konnte es nicht. „Oster –" Ihr Sichtfeld wurde von dunklen Flecken überschwemmt und dann wurde alles Schwarz.

* * *

Hermine erwachte im Krankenhaus und fand Ron und Viktor miteinander redend neben ihrem Bett vor. Sie nahm einen vorsichtigen Atemzug und fühlte eine Enge um ihre Brust; jedoch keinen Schmerz. „Viktor. Dir geht es gut."

Er drehte sich und lächelte. „Ich bin nicht verletzt vorden. Ich var zu veit veg."

„Mr. Osterhoudt?"

„Ihm geht es gut. Er ist durch den Raum geschmissen vorden, ist aber auf der Couch gelandet."

Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. „Wie geht es Quint?"

„Ihm geht es auch gut", sagte Ron. „Er ist mit Harry und ein paar anderen zurück nach Myanmar gegangen, um die Sache auszukundschaften."

Ihr Geist schien sich zu klären und sie platzte hervor mit: „Alonso!"

Ron nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich. „Er ist zuhause. Seine Beerdigung war gestern. Du bist für zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen."

„_Zwei Tage?_ Oh nein! Ich muss Sachen erledigen! Ich muss aufstehen!"

„Stop!", schnappte Ron. „Du wirst bis morgen nirgendwo hingehen, also gewöhn dich daran. Du hattest drei gebrochene Rippen und eine punktierte Lunge."

Sie sackte zurück auf ihre Kissen und war irrational wütend. Nach Jahren, in denen sie sich gewünscht hatte, Ron würde erwachsen werden, hatte er dies nun mit Nachdruck geschafft und ging ihr regelmäßig auf die Nerven, indem er zu verantwortungsbewusst war. Sie blickte zu Viktor. „Was ist in Yangon passiert?"

Sein Gesicht wurde stürmisch. „Dunkle Magie", spuckte er. „Jemand hat das halbe Konferenzzentrum in die Luft gejagt mit mehreren Zeit verzögerten _Reductos_. Ver auch immer es gevesen ist: es varen sehr machtvolle Zauber, also haben vir es mit einem sehr machtvollen Gegner zu tun."

„Wir?"

Ron räusperte sich. „Krum ist hier als ein offizieller Bindungspartner des bulgarischen Ministeriums. Wir haben ihm das erzählt, was wir wissen. Zwei andere Leute sind auch aufgetaucht, um zu helfen. Ein alter Kerl namens Osterhoudt und eine Frau aus China."

„Madame Zhou?"

„Nein", sagte Viktor. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Sie ist in der Explosion getötet vorden. Viele Menschen, die auf der Konferenz varen sind getötet vorden oder vermisst. Die meisten von ihnen varen deine Amtskollegen, vie ihr sagen vürdet. Die Explosion var um euren Konferenzraum zentriert."

„Oh Gott. Das bedeutet, dass sie hinter fast allen her waren, die wissen würden, was zu machen ist!"

„Exakt."

„Abraão?"

„Tot."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen wieder; Sie wollte zurück in die Schwärze gleiten. Stattdessen blickte sie zu Ron. „Hast du Quints Nachricht bekommen? Die, die er dir schicken sollte?"

„Yeah. Du hattest recht gehabt. Es war auf dem Tisch deiner Sekretärin. Ganz schön vertrackte Magie war das. Es sah aus wie eine Briefmarke – du weißt schon, die mit dem Datum und der Zeit? – aber es hat jedes Dokument verändert, dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelandet ist, sodass stattdessen vorgefertigte Berichte angezeigt wurden. Es musste wöchentlich verändert oder wieder-bezaubert werden. Sie ist unter Veritaserum befragt worden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Wir haben auch getan, worum du uns gebeten hast und alle aus deiner Abteilung nach St. Mungos gebracht, damit sie sich Untersuchungen unterziehen und haben sie dann von Auroren befragen lassen. Wir haben die Katze jetzt auf jeden Fall aus dem Sack gelassen. Ich habe die Untersuchungen selbst überwacht. Alle deine Leute haben Anzeichen von starken Obliviatezaubern, Imperiuszaubern oder beiden aufgezeigt. Genauso wie Heiler Trang – der, der Peppertons post-mortem Untersuchung unterschrieben hatte. Mehrere deiner Leute waren nah dran, dass ihre Organe versagen wie bei Mr. Pepperton. Du hast da ein paar Leben gerettet, eh?"

Sie stieß einen Atem aus. „Yeah, aber wir haben immernoch den ganzen Planeten, den wir retten müssen. Hat Harry gehört, was Madame Zhou uns gesagt hat?"

„Yeah", antwortete Ron. „Quint hat alles ausgeplaudert, sobald wir ihn aufgeweckt hatten. Sagte, dass du ihm befohlen hast, es uns zu sagen. Viktor hat die letzten fehlenden Teile hinzugefügt, als er aufgetaucht ist."

„Gut. Harry wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Ron warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Er sagte ziemlich das Gleiche über dich. Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, damit _wir_ wissen würden, was zu tun ist."

Hermine blinzelte und blickte dann zu Viktor. Er hatte den selben traurigen, wissenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht, den er kurz vor der Explosion gehabt hatte.

„Ich weiß gar nichts", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

Ron drückte ihre Hand. „Yeah, aber du bist gut darin herauszufinden, wo wir schauen müssen."

* * *

Hermine lief durch die Tür zu ihrem Büro und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie fühlte sich sogar noch kleiner, als sie sich an ihrem ersten Tag gefühlt hatte, als alles noch fremder gewesen war. Ihre Assistentin Alsea sah sie, quietschte und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen im Büro auf sich.

Es gab einen langen, stillen Starr-Wettkampf, ehe Alseas Augen sich mit Freude füllten und ein Lächeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht bildete. „Oh, Miss Granger. Willkommen zurück!"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal sowohl aus Verwirrung als auch um das wegzublinzeln, was sich verdächtig nach Tränenanfühlte. „Danke, Alsea."

Die anderen im Büro schlossen sich dem Willkommensgruß an; viele von ihnen drückten ihren Dank über ihre zeitliche Einmischung in ihre Gesundheit aus. Sie umringten sie mit Lächeln und Tränen und erzählten ihr von Alonsos Beerdigung und ihrem Schock darüber, was in der Konferenz geschehen war.

Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft und sie blickte auf, um Caleb zu sehen. „Bin froh, dass dus geschafft hast, Granger." Sie war überrascht über die sanfte Besorgnis in seinen Augen. „Uns ist gesagt worden, dass du nicht zurück sein würdest bis Montag. Bist du dir sicher, dass du fit bist?", fragte er, während er sie durch die Gruppe und auf ihre Bürotür lenkte.

„Ich muss", sagte sie und ließ sich von ihm führen. „Es ist genau das, was du an diesem Tag im Pub gesagt hast. Es sind die Menschen, nicht der Job. Jemand hat versucht, meine Leute zu verletzen. Ich muss hier sein, um euch alle beschützen zu können."

Caleb nickte und sie verließ seine Umarmung und lief um den Tisch herum. Er setzte sich in den Stuhl vor ihrem Tisch, während sie sich nieder ließ.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich darüber glücklich bin, dass jemand mit meinem Kopf herumgepfuscht und versucht hat, meine Innereien zu rösten. Ich schulde dir was", sagte er und warf ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu, dass seine braunen Augen fast verschwinden ließ. „Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, frag nur."

„Danke. Das werde ich."

Alsea kam herein mit einer Tasse Tee und stellte sie auf ihren Tisch. „Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?"

„Danke", sagte Hermine und hob ihre Tasse an. „Ich denke ich fange mit den Berichten von letzter Woche an. Ich habe auch heute Nachmittag ein Treffen mit Mr. Osterhoudt. Führe ihn gleich herein, wenn er ankommt. Eine Sache noch. Ich brauche Urban Philips' Adresse, wenn wir sie immernoch in den Akten haben."

Alsea verließ sie mit einem Lächeln und Caleb warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wieso Philips? Du denkst nicht darüber nach, uns zu verlassen, oder? Wir haben dich erst zurück bekommen."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin gehandicapt ohne Alonso. Wenn ich Philips zurücklocken kann – wenn auch nur, um ihn um Ratschlag zu fragen – dann nehme ich ihn. Wenn er den Job zurück haben will, gehört er ihm. Zwischen unseren eigenen Verlusten und den Toden in Yangon gehen der Welt langsam die Leute aus, die wissen, wie man diesen Job tun muss." Sie lächelte. „Du gehst besser raus, oder ich stecke dich doch noch hinter einen Tisch."

Er schmiss seine Hände in gespielter Unterwerfung hoch und stand auf. Er drehte sich im Türrahmen um und sah zu ihr zurück. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gut geht, Granger. Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht ablassen werde, um zumindest ein Dinner oder einen langsamen Tanz von dir zu bekommen, wenn du zurücktrittst."

„Geh raus", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee, als sie bemerkte, dass etwas von ihrem Tisch fehlte. Sie blickte auf, als Alsea mit den Berichten reinkam, nach denen sie gefragt hatte. „Was ist mit der Glaslinse geschehen, die auf meinem Tisch war?"

Ihre Assistentin blickte hinunter und dann auf die Regale um sie herum. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schwöre sie war hier… Jetzt wo ich dran denke kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Hermine streckte die Arme aus und nahm den Stapel von ihr, während sie ihren Dank murmelte. Ihr Geist versuchte die Implikaturen zusammenzusetzen. Wenn der Mörder ihnen nach Myanmar gefolgt war – wer hatte dann ihr Feindglas vom Tisch gestohlen, während sie fort gewesen war?

* * *

Abel Osterhoudt lief in ihr Büro und lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Stock. Hermine musste sich davon abhalten zu zucken, als sie ihn sah, als wenn die Wände plötzlich wieder zusammenbrechen würden aufgrund seines Eintritts.

„Mr. Osterhoudt. Es ist eine Ehre, endlich mit Ihnen reden zu können. Kommen Sie herein, setzen Sie sich." Der ältliche Zauberer lächelte sie an und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Stuhl. „Würden Sie gerne Tee trinken?"

„Das wäre wunderbar", antwortete er mit musikalischer Stimme. Sein Akzent hielt niederländische Wurzeln, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er eine lange Zeit in Großbritannien verbracht hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu Alsea, die im Türrahmen schwebte. „Etwas Tee bitte."

„Sofort, Miss Granger."

„Und ein paar Kekse, wenn es welche gibt", fügte Ron hinzu, als er im Türrahmen erschien. „Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich mich dazusetze?"

Hermine nickte. „Bitte." Sie gestikulierte zum zweiten Stuhl an der Wand und Ron packte ihn und zog ihn näher. Sie bemerkte, dass er sich vollkommen wie ein Auror benahm und seine ganze Uniform trug. Sein Lächeln war nett, aber Ron war im Detektivmodus.

Man stellte sich vor, dann kam Hermine auf den Punkt.

„Mr. Osterhoudt; was wollten sie mit mir besprechen?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf traurig. „So ein Tag. Wie schrecklich. Ich war wegen Alonso gekommen. Er hatte mich gebeten, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, was ich über die Erhöhung der Rülpser wusste."

„Wann?", fragte Ron. „Wieviel Uhr war es?"

Osterhoudt blickte zu ihm hinüber und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Um die Mitternacht oder irgendwann danach. Wir haben ungefähr bis ein oder zwei Uhr morgens gesprochen."

„Sind Sie danach zu Bett gegangen? Haben Sie gesehen, ob er mit irgendjemand anderem gesprochen hat?"

„Ich bin wach geblieben. Es gab mehrere Leute dort, mit denen ich sprechen wollte. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Alonso zu Bett gehen wollte."

„Mr. Osterhoudt", schnitt Hermine ein. „Worüber haben Sie und Alonso gesprochen?"

Er blickte zurück zu Hermine und warf ihr ein zittriges Lächeln zu. „Ammenmärchen."

„Ammenmärchen? Sie meinen darüber, was passiert, wenn es eine Erhöhung der Rülpser gibt?"

„Tja, sowas in der Art. Ich bin nicht mit der Abteilung für Vermessungen bekannt. Meine Spezialität ist Zeit. Wie dem auch sei; ich mag es, Geschichten über seltsame magische Phänomene zu sammeln. Die meisten Ammenmärchen beinhalten einen Kern der Wahrheit oder einen Hinweis auf etwas Größeres – ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das nur zu gut wissen."

Hermine blickte zu Ron und die beiden teilten eine Grimasse; sie erinnerten sich an Die Geschichten von Beedle dem Barden und wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, um auf die Wahrheit zu kommen.

„Das wissen wir", sagte sie. „Sagen Sie mir: Wieviel wissen Sie von der Situation? Ich nehme an, da sie kein Teil der Vermessungsgemeinschaft sind, haben Sie an diesem Tag nicht an der Konferenz teilgenommen…"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie haben recht. Ich habe das Gesamtbild nicht verstanden, bis ich mit Chilikov im Krankenhaus nach der Explosion gesprochen habe. Der junge Krum war auch dort. Ich bin darum gebeten worden, als offizielle Kapazität dort zu sein. Wie dem auch sei; ich wäre sowieso erschienen – wenn auch nur, weil der arme Alonso mich darum gebeten hat, Ihnen zu helfen."

„Sagen Sie mir", sagte Ron mit angenehmer Stimme. „Wenn Sie nicht mit der Abteilung für Vermessungen in Verbindung stehen; wieso sind Sie eingeladen worden?"

Osterhoudt nickte, als wäre er zufrieden über diese Frage. „Wegen der Möglichkeiten. Ich wurde aus den gleichen Gründen eingeladen wie Ts'ao Daiyu."

„Wer?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Beraterin aus China", erklärte Ron.

Osterhoudt sprach weiter: „Sie steht mit den Vermessungen auch nicht in Verbindung."

„Was ist ihre Spezialität?", fragte sie.

„Sie ist Archäologin. Sie hat den Ruf jegliche magischen Artefakte von den kleinsten Splittern identifizieren zu können."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn verwirrt. „Wofür ist sie dann gut? Ich brauche Experten in Erdlinien nicht Zeit oder –"

Sie verstummte und die drei drehten sich, als Alsea mit einem Teeservice eintrat. Als alle eine Tasse und einen Keks hatten, antwortete Osterhoudt.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich im Klaren sind, wie viele Menschen in der Explosion verletzt oder getötet worden sind. Es gibt wenige Experten die man einladen kann. Fast alle in diesem Feld waren im Konferenzraum, als die Explosion erfolgt ist. Chilikov informierte mich, dass er selbst gekommen wäre, um Ihnen zu helfen, aber beide seine Beine sind zerschmettert worden. Er wird eine Weile brauchen, bis er geheilt ist. Bis dahin…" Der alte Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Was mein Hiersein anbelangt." Er blickte kurz zu Ron und schien unwillig zu sein, vor ihm zu reden. „Wenn diese Rülpser zunehmen, dann kommt man nicht darum herum, zu der Folgerung zu kommen, dass etwas Großes auf uns zu kommt. Alles was wir darüber wissen, ist, dass es die Fähigkeit haben wird, die Welt zu verändern. Es gibt mehrere Theorien, was dieses Geschehen voraussagt. Es könnte entweder eine Zeitverschiebung oder die Geburt eines neuen magischen Artefakts sein. Daher sind Ihnen zwei Experten dieser Dinge an die Hand gegeben worden. Es könnte auch etwas vollkommen anderes sein und andere Regierungen werden die Leute schicken, die sie für nützlich erachten."

Hermine lehnte sich vor. „Glauben Sie, dass die Erhöhung der Rülpser mit Zeit zu tun hat?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es gibt noch nicht genügend Daten, um irgendeine nützliche Theorie aufzustellen. Ich hoffe, dass ich einem Ihrer Außendienstmitarbeiter folgen könnte, wenn der nächste Rülpser gesichtet wird und ein paar Versuche anstellen könnte, um zu sehen, ob irgendwelche Zeitwellen mit den Geschehnissen in Verbindung stehen."

Ron drehte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenem Blick zu ihr und formte mit dem Mund ‚_Geschehnisse'. _Sie antwortete mit ihrem ‚_Halt die Klappe'_ Gesicht.

„Das könnte arrangiert werden, Mr. Osterhoudt. Wie dem auch sei; die Mitarbeiter fliegen unglaubliche Geschwindigkeiten und ich würde mir Sorgen machen, dass Sie…"

Er kicherte quietschend. „Meine Beine schmerzen mich manchmal, Miss Granger; Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass ich immernoch ein bisschen verwegen auf einem Besen bin."

Sie lächelte. „In diesem Fall habe ich genau den richtigen Mitarbeiter. Er ist selbst ein bisschen verwegen."

Die drei standen auf. „Es könnte lange dauern, bevor uns ein…Geschehnis berichtet wird. Es gibt keinen Weg, sie vorherzusagen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Wenn es eine Zeitverschiebung ist, die auf uns zu kommt, dann wird es eines _der_ herausragendsten Geschehnisse in der Geschichte meines Arbeitsfeldes sein. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

„Was ist eine Zeitverschiebung?", fragte Ron.

„Es ist ein Vortex, der sich öffnet und jemandem erlaubt, ihn zu betreten und Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit oder Zukunft zu manipulieren."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Berichte von Zeitverschiebungen in der Vergangenheit?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh ja. Ja, in der Tat. Drei von ihnen. Die Letzte von ihnen geschah vor siebenhundert Jahren."

„Was ist damals passiert? Ist die Zeit manipuliert worden?"

„Wir können es nicht sagen. Berichte sind an manchen Orten ausgelöscht worden; in anderen verschwunden. Wir wissen, dass es geschehen ist und wir kennen ein Resultat des Geschehenen; aber wir haben keine Berichte darüber, was dazu führte oder wie damit umgegangen worden ist."

„Was war das Resultat?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte. „Die Erfindung der Zeitumkehrer, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte; sie war schon vollkommen in Gedankenverloren, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

„Und?", fragte Ron.

Hermine setzte sich wieder und sah zu, wie Ron den letzten Keks nahm. „Er scheint ganz nett zu sein. Und wenn er recht hat und es eine Zeitverschiebung ist, würde es uns ein Motiv geben, oder?"

Ron nickte. „Das ultimative Motiv." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Lass uns ‚Paranoid' spielen. Überdenk nochmal das ganze Gespräch und finde mir etwas Verdächtiges."

„Das ist leicht. Er sagte Alonso hätte ihm gesagt, dass ich Hilfe bräuchte, aber Alonso hat mir gesagt, dass ich dumm spielen und ihn die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken lassen solle. Die anderen, mit denen er gesprochen hatte, hatten keine Ahnung, dass er die Fragen in meinem Namen stellte; Osterhoudt wusste es jedoch."

Ron nickte. „Jetzt werde rational."

Hermine sackte zusammen. „Das ist auch leicht. Alonso sagte, dass er und Osterhoudt seit über vierzig Jahren gute Freunde gewesen sind. Es wäre normal, einem Freund mehr zu sagen."

Ron runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn. „Tja, verdammt." Er stand auf und zupfte am Kragen seiner Roben. „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn ein Verdächtiger einfach durch die verdammte Tür mit ‚Ich bin es' auf die Stirn tätowiert käme?"

Hermine nickte. „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir morgen alle einfach aufwachen würden und es hinter uns hätten?"

Sie stand auf und zog ihre Handtasche aus der Schublade.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich muss einen Mann wegen eines Jobs treffen. Meinem."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du aufhörst?"

„Ich bin gezwungen."

* * *

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Um es mit den Worten der Wachtürmchen aus 'Portal' und 'Portal 2' zu sagen... "Are you still there?"

Es tut mir so leid, dass ich gestern das Kapitel nicht gepostet habe x.x ich war der FESTEN Meinung, dass ichs getan hätte... huh.

Ich würde sagen, wir tun jetzt einfach so, als hätte ich es gestern gepostet und ich werde den normalen Uploadrhythmus beibehalten... *murmel*

Bitte schaut auf mein Profil für jegliche Informationen, die euer Herz begehren könnte :) nur die Antwort auf den Sinn des Lebens fehlt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Er ist wieder da...

* * *

Hermine saß an einem Tisch im Leseraum und brütete über alten Berichten über magische Phänomene; sie suchte nach Hinweisen. Es war eigentlich eine lächerliche Suche. Ohne in der Lage zu sein, sie zu schmälern, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wonach sie suchte. Wie dem auch sei; es hielt sie auf Trab. Dieser Tage gab es für sie nur wenig zu tun.

„Wissen Sie", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. „Es könnte vielleicht alles auf ein chemisches Ungleichgewicht in Ihrem Hirn zurückzuführen sein."

Sie reckte ihren Kopf herum. „Hallo Professor. Auch schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Was diskutieren wir heute?"

Snape trat um den Tisch herum und setzte sich. Er hielt eine dicke Akte voller Pergamente in seinen Händen. „Ihren Hang nach Abenteuer und Katastrophe. Sie könnten eine Endorphinabhängigkeit haben, die von dem übrig ist, was Ihre Kindheit gewesen sein sollte."

Sie schnaubte. „Wohl kaum."

„Vielleicht ist es psychologisch", sagte er höhnisch. „Sie sehnen sich danach, wichtig zu sein, nachdem Sie als unwichtiger Funktionär in einem Büro abgesackt sind, welches kaum für jemanden Relevanz besitzt."

„Oh verziehen Sie sich doch", schnappte sie. „Wenn ich hätte wichtig sein wollen, hätte ich wohl kaum meine Position aufgegeben, oder?"

Er schien verblüfft darüber zu sein. „Haben Sie?"

„Letzte Woche."

„Warum zur Hölle?"

„Um Ihnen etwas zu nehmen, worüber Sie höhnen können."

Er erteilte ihr die Ehre eines überheblichen Stirnrunzelns; sie ignorierte ihn jedoch und nahm ein weiteres Pergament auf; sie überflog die Seite.

„Minerva war sehr beunruhigt, als sie gehört hatte, dass Sie in Myanmar verletzt worden sind."

Ihre Augen glitten an der Seite hoch und fanden die Seinigen. Sie hielt seinen Blick gerade lange genug, um ihn unruhig zu machen und murmelte dann: „Nur Minerva?"

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und sie hätte schwören können, dass er sogar noch unangenehmer berührt aussah, als sonst.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass Professor Flitwick und Hagrid sich auch Sorgen gemacht hätten", antwortete sie frech.

Sein Blick wurde so flach wie sein Mund und er öffnete seine Akte. Er warf ihr einen letzten, sauren Blick zu, bevor er sich seinen Nachforschungen widmete.

„Danke Professor", sagte sie leise.

„Für was?", schnappte er.

„Fürs Sorgen machen."

Er blickte zu ihr auf und dann wieder rasch hinunter. „Verpiss dich, Granger."

Sie kicherte.

Als sie das Ende dieser Akte erreicht hatte, schlug sie sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen zu und sah, dass sie sich durch die Akten wühlen müsste, um mehr zu bekommen. Sie hatte den Stapel beendet, den sie sich herausgezogen hatte.

Sie blickte hinüber zu Snape, welcher Notizen kritzelte; seine schreckliche Nase berührte fast die Seite. Sie starrte auf seinen Kopf. Der Scheitel in seinem Haar war krumm. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand sie das faszinierend. Um ehrlich zu sein war Snape auf die ein oder andere Weise faszinierend für sie gewesen, seit er sie auf den Arsch geschlagen hatte. Sie legte ihre Wange auf ihre Faust und versuchte eine Strähne seines Haars zu finden, die nicht kohlrabenschwarz war. Sie wusste, dass sie zumindest fünf Schattierungen Braun in ihrem Haar hatte und manchmal ein blondes oder schwarzes Haar. Sein Haar war fast monoton. Sie starrte hinunter auf seine Hände und beobachtete, wie er kritzelte. Seine Finger waren lang, die Nägel geschnitten und er hatte eine leichte Verfärbung an seinem Daumen von jahrelangen Tintenflecken. Sie schielte auf ihren eigenen Daumen und rieb mit ihrem Zeigefinger an einem ähnlichen Flecken, bevor sie wieder zurück zu ihm sah.

Sie wollte ihn nach seinen Nachforschungen fragen, aber sie wusste vom letztem Mal, dass er ihre Fragerei nicht mochte. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn etwas anderes.

„Wieso mag Caleb Lloyt Sie nicht?"

Er seufzte, blickte jedoch immernoch nicht auf. „Slytherins mögen einander nie."

„Wirklich? Aber was ist mit Ihnen und Malfoy?"

„Besonders Malfoy und ich."

„Naja, ihr müsst euch an einem Punkt gut genug verstanden haben. Schließlich hat er Sie zum Patenonkel seines Sohnes gemacht."

Snape hob seinen Kopf und starrte sie an. Seine Augen hatten wirklich eine beeindruckende Farbe und waren sehr gut darin, Verdruss non-verbal auszudrücken. „Er hat das getan, um mich zu verärgern", sagte er.

Hermine gluckste angesichts seines gequälten Gesichts. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Ich denke ihr zwei seid vielleicht sehr gute Freunde und zu verklemmt, um es zuzugeben."

Diesmal schaffte er es, gleichzeitig gequält, selbstzufrieden und schuldig auszusehen. „Malfoy und ich haben uns vor Jahren zerstritten."

„Oh? Warum?"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich mit seiner Frau geschlafen habe."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf und bellte ein Lachen. „_Nein!_ Wann?"

Er schmunzelte und blickte wieder zurück auf seine Notizen. „Das letzte Mal? Vor einem Monat."

Hermine war fassungslos. Sie brach in zwitscherndes Gelächter aus. „_Snape!_ Du bist ein Hund!" Sie lachte stärker, als sie sah, wie die Spitzen seiner Ohren rot wurden, wo sie aus seinem langen, strähnigen Haar lugten.

„Aber Sie haben Ihrer Theorie grade widersprochen, da Mrs. Malfoy ebenfalls eine Slytherin gewesen ist."

Er schnaubte. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie mochte. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen habe. Die Beiden nicht so voneinander abhängig, wie Ihre romantischen Poeten Sie gerne glauben machen."

Unglücklich platzte sie heraus: „Warum würden Sie es dann tun?"

„Wieso nicht? Ich mag es, die Vene zu beobachten, die auf Lucius' Stirn pulsiert, wenn wir gezwungen sind, höflich zueinander zu sein."

„Und Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Hasst ihren Ehemann, aber mag seinen Reichtum."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete für ein paar Momente, wie sein Federkiel über das Pergament kratzte, ehe sie schnaubte. „Sie spielen nur wieder den Slytherin, oder? Ich denke Sie haben mir das erzählt in der Hoffnung, dass es zu Draco findet."

Er blickte in offensichtlicher Enttäuschung finster drein und hob den Blick zu ihr. „Und Sie werden es keiner Seele verraten, was? Gryffindors." Er sagte das Letzte leicht angewidert.

„Wenn ich niemandem von Gertie erzählt habe, werde ich ihnen wohl kaum erzählen, dass Sie Dracos Mum gevögelt haben, oder? Wieso würden Sie wollen, dass Draco soetwas erfährt? Es ist schrecklich."

Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Federkiel sinken. „Der Junge denkt zu hoch von seiner Mutter. Sie sucht förmlich die Krawatten aus, die er täglich trägt. Malfoy wollte, dass sie von ihrem hohen Ross genommen wird, damit der Junge endlich erwachsen wird und ich habe ihm einen Gefallen geschuldet."

„Warum?"

„Er hat mein Leben gerettet, oder nicht?"

„Oh. Stimmt." Hermine versuchte der Logik zu folgen, scheiterte aber vollkommen. Dieser Einblick in Slytherinpolitik brachte ihren Kopf zum Schmerzen. Genervt verschränkte sie die Arme über der Brust. „Haben Sie wirklich mit ihr geschlafen? Oder haben Sie nur gelogen, um ein Gerücht in Gang zu bringen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und war offensichtlich beleidigt. „Ich habe meine Fehler, aber Lügen ist keiner davon."

Enttäuscht schnappte sie: „Sie sind entsetzlich."

Er rollte seine Augen. „Und das ist neu, weil…?"

„Weil ich immer Besseres von Ihnen erwartet habe."

Er zuckte zurück. Ihre Worte hingen für einen Augenblick in der Luft, dann nahm er seinen Federkiel und wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu. „Jetzt sind Sie nur dumm", murmelte er.

„So scheint es", schnappte sie. „Ich bin gewarnt worden, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber falsch läge. Ich hätte darauf hören sollen." Sie packte ihre Akten und stürmte fort, um mehr zu suchen.

Er brauchte dreißig Minuten, um zu fragen.

„Von wem gewarnt?"

Sie blickte von dem Pergament auf, welches sie las. „Wie bitte?"

„Wer hat Sie gewarnt, dass Sie mir gegenüber falsch lägen?"

„Caleb."

Snape schnaubte und beugte sich wieder über seine Papiere. Sie zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ihren eigenen zu.

„Sie sollten von ihm fort bleiben", sagte er zehn Minuten später.

„Er hat das selbe von Ihnen gesagt", antwortete sie, ohne aufzublicken. „Auf welchen von euch soll ich hören?"

„Am besten auf beide. Nur um sicher zu sein."

Sie ließ das für eine Minute sitzen und fragte dann: „Wieso sollte ich von Caleb weg bleiben?"

Er blickte auf. „Er ist nur an einem interessiert."

„Stimmt; aber das ist kein Problem mehr, da ich jetzt nichtmehr sein Boss bin."

Snapes Augen wurden weit und er blickte sie finster und unglücklich an. „Ich habe nicht über _Sex_ gesprochen! Ich habe über _Geld_ gesprochen!"

„Oh. Wirklich?"

„Ja", schnappte er. Sein Gesicht zog sich zu einem angewiderten, finsteren Blick zusammen. „Sie können nicht ernsthaft an ihm interessiert sein…"

„Nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas anginge, aber wir haben am Freitagabend ein Date."

„Sie haben ein _Date_ mit ihm? Wozu zur Hölle?"

„Für Sex, wenn es irgendwelche gutgewillten Götter gibt. Ich bin in letzter Zeit mit attraktiven Männern geplagt worden und es beginnt an mir zu kratzen."

Sie nahm eine neue Akte auf und überließ es ihm, seinen Mund zu öffnen und zu schließen wie ein Guppy. „Er ist älter als _ich_."

„Sind wir nicht aufmerksam…"

„Wieso zur Hölle sollten Sie einen Mann treffen wollen, der alt genug ist, um Ihr Vater zu sein?"

Sie hob ihre Augen wieder und pinnte ihn mit einem Starren fest. Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, bevor sie sagte: „Ich _mag_ ältere Männer."

Sie hatte gehofft, wieder zu sehen, wie seine Ohren sich verfärbten, oder ihn zumindest sich winden zu sehen; das Resultat war jedoch überhaupt nicht, was sie erwartet hatte.

Seine dunklen Augen schienen sich in Pfützen flüssiger Tinte zu verwandeln, als sein Blick begann, über ihr Gesicht zu wandern wie eine Liebkosung. Er hielt an ihrem Mund inne und sie merkte, wie sie ihre Lippe bis; sein Blick kroch ihr Gesicht herauf und fing ihre Augen wieder ein. Er hob langsam eine Augenbraue und das war alles, was ihr Gesicht brauchte, um mit Hitze überflutet zu werden. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten und ihr etwas schwindelig wurde. Erst als sie Punkte sah realisierte sie, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu atmen.

„Sehnen sich nach ein bisschen _Erfahrung_, hm?", sagte er mit einer Stimme die vor Versprechen troff und nicht vor Sarkasmus.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; sie fühlte, wie sie noch stärker errötete angesichts seines tiefen Glucksens. „Sie sind ein Bastard", sagte sie besiegt.

„Und das ist neu weil…?" Er schmunzelte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und warf ihre Hände hoch. „Ich gebe auf. Sie sind nicht in meiner Liga, Snape."

Er gluckste wieder und die sexuelle Anspannung, die er nur mit einem Blick erschaffen hatte, platzte wie eine Seifenblase. Er wedelte eine Hand zu ihren Akten. „Also was bringt Sie diesmal zum Schnauben und Prusten? Mehr gefälschte Berichte?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wünschte es wäre so leicht. Nein; Ich versuche eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden, wobei ich nicht weiß, wie die Nadel aussieht und ich nicht sicher bin, in welchem Heuhaufen sie ist."

„Das ist ein bisschen intellektuell masochistisch."

„Sie haben ja _keine _Ahnung."

„Werden Sie meinem gespielten Anschein von Interesse nachgeben? Oder soll ich mich meinen Notizen zurückwenden?"

Sie lachte darüber. Dieser neue Snape ging über ihr Verständnis hinaus, aber war irgendwie vollkommen verzaubernd. „Wieso mag ich Sie?"

Seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."

Sie lachte noch heftiger. „Ich suche nach einem magischen Geschehen, das von einigen zufälligen toten Punkten auf den Erdlinien vorausgesagt wird. Wie dem auch sei; mein Glück ist natürlich, dass es jedes mal, wenn es zuvor in der Geschichte geschehen ist, von einer internationalen Löschung der Fakten begleitet wurde, sodass es wenig bis gar keine Informationen gibt, auf die man zurückgreifen kann, wenn es wieder geschieht."

„Erdlinien? Ich dachte Sie haben gerade gesagt, dass Sie von der Position zurückgetreten sind."

„Das bin ich, aber es scheint, dass das nicht beinhaltet hat, dass ich tatsächlich in ein neues Büro wechsele. Ich bin jetzt oberster Unterling von Urban Philips, dem _ehemaligen_ Chef – er ist mit einem Imperius in eine alternative Karriere als Zuckerrübenfarmer getrieben worden und war mehr als glücklich, zurück zu kommen. Ich bin auch in dem multinationalen Komitee, welches geformt wurde, um das Phänomen zu erforschen. Nicht das sonst jemand die leiseste Idee hätte, was wir erforschen."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Von welcher Art Geschehnis reden wir?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es könnte die Rückkehr von Excalibur oder die Rückkehr von Merlin selbst sein. Es könnte die Geburt einer neuen Art magischer Spezies sein oder ein fantastisches, neues magisches Artefakt. Es könnte ein Riss im Raum-Zeit Kontinuum sein, welcher erlaubt, die Vergangenheit zu ändern oder die Zukunft zu formen und es könnte sogar eine Chance sein, mit Buddha zu plaudern. Es könnte auch das Ende der verdammten Welt sein; aber ehrlich? In letzter Zeit gibt es Tage in denen ich solche Kopfschmerzen bekomme, wenn ich versuche, es zu verstehen, dass es mir nicht so viel ausmachen würde. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass jemand viele Menschen getötet hat, um zu versuchen das Wissen dieses bevorstehenden Geschehens für sich zu behalten."

Er war für einen langen Moment still und starrte sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf und Augen voller Alarm an. Er griff hinüber, um ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Hand zu zupfen und blickte es an; sie war fasziniert von der offenen Neugierde auf seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte offensichtlich sein tatsächliches Interesse geweckt; nicht nur sein höfliches Interesse.

„Wie ist das in Ihren Schoß gefallen?", fragte er.

„Viktor würde sagen, dass es Schicksal war", sagte sie mit finsterem Blick. „Ich sage es war nur Pech."

„Viktor?"

„Krum. Sie erinnerst sich: das Trimagische Turnier? Er ist mit ein paar anderen Leuten hier um bei der Nachforschung des Themas zu helfen. Wir haben nicht viele Mitarbeiter und er ist ein Naturtalent für den Job. Wie dem auch sei; irgendwie ist das ‚mein' Geschehnis geworden, weil ich diejenige bin, die über die Verschwörung gestolpert ist. Ehrlich. Man sollte meinen, dass sie herausgefunden hätten, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, als sie alle realisierten, dass ich meine Beförderung von vorneherein nicht verdient hatte. Selbst Harry erwartet von mir, dass ich einen Hasen aus meinem Arsch ziehe, um die Welt zu retten und er ist der verdammte Auserwählte."

Snape ließ das Pergament auf ihren Stapel fallen. „Sie werden Ihre Antworten nicht hier finden. Das sind alles offizielle Berichte. Wenn die Information gewollt vernichtet worden ist, wie Sie sagen, dann würde dieser Ort hier als erstes gereinigt worden sein."

„Wo soll ich dann hingehen?"

Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sie müssen in den älteren Bibliotheken nachsehen. Ihre größte Chance würden die sein, die von den Persern oder den Umayyaden erhalten worden sind. Sie sollten es in Esfahān oder Córdoba versuchen. Ich würde in Esfahān beginnen."

„Im Iran?"

Er nickte. „Die Zaubererbibliothek dort ist antik, aber es ist schwer, herein zu kommen; Sie werden eine Erlaubnis benötigen. Es ist jedoch die Mühe wert. Sie hat viele ältere Berichte und eine lange Geschichte die Wünsche vom Rest der Welt zu ignorieren. Sie waren und sind immernoch eine stark geistig unabhängige Gruppe magischer Leute. Wenn es ihnen aufgetragen worden ist, ihre Berichte zu löschen, haben sie wahrscheinlich nur umso stärker dafür gearbeitet, sie zu behalten. Einfach aus Prinzip."

Er sammelte seine Papiere auf, als er zuende gesprochen hatte. „Und jetzt – wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden – muss ich einer Klasse das Fürchten beibringen. Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen Schule übrig und es ist um diese Zeit immer herrlich leicht, sie zur Ohnmacht zu treiben."

Sie griff nach ihm und umfing sein Handgelenk. „Danke, Professor."

Seine Augen leuchteten mit der Erinnerung an das langsame Brennen, welches sie zuvor enthalten hatten. „Nenn mich _Severus._"

Sie riss ihre Hand fort. „Nein."

Er lehnte sich über den Tisch, während sie ihre Notizen aufsammelte. „Feigling."

Sie kicherte. „Absolut. Du kannst mich Gelb anmalen."[1]

Er stieß ein dunkles Glucksen aus, als sie beide aufstanden und sich zu den Aktenschränken bewegten, um ihre Akten zurück zu bringen.

Während sie sich fragte, wie schnell sie in den Iran kommen konnte, drückte Hermine die Tür des Leseraums auf und trat auf den Flur.

„Da bist du! Ich bin gerade gekommen, um dich zu suchen."

Sie blickte auf um zu sehen, wie Caleb den Flur hinunter und auf sie zu lief; sein langer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ sein warmes, schiefes Lächeln sie sich schuldig fühlen, als die Tür sich hinter ihr öffnete und Snape hinaus trat.

Caleb blieb abrupt stehen und starrte, als Snape direkt hinter ihr anhielt. Er stand so nah, dass sie in dem kühlen Flur die Hitze von seinem Körper spüren konnte. Hermine beobachtete beunruhigt mit hin und her gleitendem Kopf, wie die beiden Männer einander konfrontierten – mit ihr in der Mitte. Caleb war eine Studie in Braun mit seinen braunen Lederhosen und dem Mantel, seinen braunen Augen, Haaren und der gebräunten Haut. Es schien, dass die einzigen anderen Farben das Gold seiner Taschenuhr und das Silber seiner auffälligen Narbe waren. Snape auf der anderen Hand war eine Studie in Schwarz, welche seine unglaublich blasse Haut nur betonte.

Er lehnte sich über ihre Schulter und seine Stimme gelangte in einem dunklen, sexy Knurren an ihr Ohr. „Du hast wirklich wunderbare Titten, Granger."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er darauf abzielte, fühlte sie, wie sie bis an ihre Haarspitzen errötete. „Sie _Blödmann!"_, zischte sie.

Er ging an ihr vorüber, nahm einige Schritte rückwärts, um sie anzugrinsen, bevor er sich auf den Hacken drehte und davon schritt. Der Blick, den die beiden Männer teilten, als er an Caleb vorbei ging, hätte vielleicht eine kleine Kreatur, die dumm genug gewesen wäre, zwischen ihnen zu fliegen, getötet.

Caleb drehte sich zu ihr und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, brachte ihr Fleisch zum Kribbeln. „Ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du dich von ihm fernhalten sollst", sagte er, als Snape außer Sichtweite war.

Hermine rollte ihre Augen und lief den Gang entlang. „Komisch – er hat mich auch vor dir gewarnt. Das wird wirklich alt. Solltest du nicht zumindest bis _nach_ unserem ersten Date warten, bevor du besitzergreifend und kontrollierend wirst?"

Er zuckte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigung."

Sie seufzte und war besänftigt von seiner scheinbaren Reue. Es war jedenfalls mehr, als sie von Snape bekommen würde, da war sie sich sicher.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Du kannst natürlich machen, was du willst."

„_Danke_ dir."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass ich dich dieses Wochenende ausführe?"

„Ich glaube es ist erwähnt worden."

Caleb spannte seinen Kiefer an; er war offensichtlich unzufrieden. Er hielt inne und packte ihren Ärmel. „Granger – _Hermine_ – es ist bekannt, dass Snape mit jedem schlafen würde; besonders mit jemandem, der bereits jemand anderem gehört. Wenn er irgendein Interesse in dir gezeigt hat dann kannst du sicher sein, dass er das getan hat, weil ich zuerst da war."

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das bezweifle ich _überhaupt_ nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen; ich habe in den letzten paar Gesprächen mit ihm mehr Seiten von Snape kennengelernt, als ich je wusste, dass sie existierten. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten so naiv wie zuvor."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mochte dich ziemlich, als du naiv warst."

„Ja und ich mochte dich viel mehr, bevor mir gesagt wurde, dass du nur am Geld interessiert wärest. Ist das wahr?"

Calebs Augen glühten mit plötzlicher Wut. „Snape?"

„Offensichtlich."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann zu laufen. Sie folgte und er verlangsamte seinen Schritt, sodass sie aufholen konnte. „Das war vor langer Zeit wahr. Meine Familie ist alt und war einst weitaus machtvoller. Um genau zu sein hat mein Großvater vor einigen Generationen zehn Prozent von Gringotts besessen. Sein Vater war derjenige gewesen, der dem elenden Goblin – Gringott – erlaubt hat, das Geld der Zaubererfamilien zu verwalten. Er hat einen hübschen Batzen Profit von der ganzen Sache bekommen. Sein idiotischer Sohn hat unsere Aktien während einer bedauerlichen religiösen Episode aufgegeben.

„Als ich schließlich auf die Welt gekommen bin, waren die Lloyts sogar noch erbärmlicher als die Prinzen. Ich wuchs in Armut auf und lauschte den endlosen Geschichten darüber, wie reich wir einst gewesen sind. Das erste Mal, als mein Vater mich nach Gringotts gebracht hat, bin ich fast daran zerbrochen. All das Gold und wir hatten einst zehn Prozent davon besessen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und stoppte. „Ich habe als Junge von Reichtum geträumt. Es _war_ alles gewesen, worin ich interessiert gewesen bin, als junger Mann." Er blickte sie an. „Aber ich bin erwachsen geworden."

Hermine beäugte ihn neugierig. „Du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass Zeit die Natur eines Mannes nicht so sehr verändern würde."

Er seufzte. „Hermine; wenn ich immernoch auf Reichtum versessen wäre, wäre ich dann in diesem Job geblieben?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, akzeptierte diesen Punkt und begann wieder zu laufen. Er folgte ihr und blickte sie intensiv an. „Du denkst über Snape nach, oder?", spuckte er wütend.

Sie blickte ihn an; Schuld war wahrscheinlich auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht geschrieben.

Caleb packte sie am Arm und zog sie gegen seine Brust, bevor er sich hinunter lehnte und sie gepflegt küsste.

Ihre Welt schien sich zu neigen und bevor sie reagieren konnte, riss er seinen Mund fort. „Denk _nicht_ an ihn."

Sie schluckte und blinzelte ein paar mal. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, ihn zu _küssen_", sagte sie. „Ich habe über einen Ratschlag nachgedacht, den er mir bezüglich einer Nachforschung gegeben hat."

Caleb errötete. „Oh."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die Tür zum Fahrstuhl zu. „Du hast gesagt, du hättest nach mir gesucht. Was wolltest du?"

Er drückte den Rufknopf und schob seine Hände in seine Taschen; er sah ein bisschen wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der ausgeschimpft worden war.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir zwei weitere Berichte über Rülpser hatten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist wunderbar!" Sie fing sich. „Auf eine ‚Ende-der-Welt' Art. Ich will, dass du Mr. Osterhoudt mitnimmst, damit er nach Zeitverschiebungen suchen kann."

Caleb schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Philips hat bereits Erina mit ihm geschickt. Ich bin gekommen um dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir fliegen willst."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht, ich habe in einer Stunde ein Treffen mit dem Komitee. Verdammt. Ich wollte Osterhoudt mit dir schicken. Du bist der bessere Flieger und du kennst seinen Aufgabenbereich."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann auch nach Zeitverschiebungen sehen." Er starrte sie durchdringend an. „Wenn du weiter Anweisungen hättest geben wollen, hättest du den Job behalten sollen", sagte er. „Ich denke du wärest irgendwann besser gewesen als Philips."

„Wenn ich das hätte, hätten wir am Freitag kein Date."

Der Aufzug erschien und sie traten ein. „Das stimmt allerdings", sagte er mit einem sexy Lächeln.

* * *

[1] Gelb, die Farbe der Feigheit.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Und da habt ihrs...[...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Diesmal Siezen Snape und Hermine sich... ich werde ihr erstes Treffen noch entsprechend ändern.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an alle, die gelesen und ein Feedback hinterlassen haben! Ich habe sie alle gelesen, aber ich habe sehr wenig Zeit, um mehr als das zu tun, entschuldigung. Fühlt euch alle umarmt. Und einen Extradank an Hebe dafür, dass sie mein kleines Abenteuer hier sich weniger schizophrenisch anhören lässt!

* * *

Hermine lief mit ihrer Tasche hinunter zum Sportbereich des Ministeriums. Zehn Minuten später stand sie neben den Matten und band ihr Haar nach oben. Sie streckte sich, während sie wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron und Harry traten ein; sie hatten ihre eigenen Spottaschen über die Schultern geschmissen. Quint folgte ihnen; er sah verlegen aus.

„Gib uns eine Minute", rief Harry.

„Er auch?", fragte sie und gestikulierte zum vierten Rad.

„Macht es dir etwas aus? Er hat gesagt, dass er auch trainieren wolle."

Sie grinste wie eine wilde Katze. „Überhaupt nicht."

Sie beendete ihr Strecken und joggte lose um die Halle, während die Jungs ähnliche graue T-Shirts und lockere Hosen anzogen, die sie trug. Als sie schließlich herauskamen, war sie schon dabei, ihre Hände zu bandagieren. Sie nahm eine Handvoll Kreidestaub auf und schmierte ihn auf ihre Hände und Arme.

„Keine Zauber", sagte sie.

Ron und Harry tauschten beunruhigte Blicke aus.

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Quint. „Was steht an?"

„Im Grunde genommen", sagte Harry, „prügeln wir aufeinander ein und wer auch immer am Ende noch steht heilt die anderen."

„Hört sich nach Spaß an", sagte er. „Bereit?" Er blickte Hermine an; er war sichtlich unsicher, wie er ihren Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte.

„Quint, ich denke Hermine hat vielleicht einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Vielleicht – "

„Nah, sie hat mich einmal bereits überrascht. Ich kann diesmal –"

Hermine schlug ihm in die Kehle und folgte dem mit einem Schlag gegen seine Schläfe. Er ging auf den Boden wie ein Sack voller Ziegelsteine. Sie wandte sich Ron zu, welcher ein quiekendes Geräusch ausstieß.

Harry ging mit einem hohen Kick in Richtung ihres Kopfes auf sie zu. Sie wehrte ihn mit einem erhobenen Arm ab, doch Ron trat die Beine unter ihr fort. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite, als Quint auf die Füße stolperte. Sie sprang wieder auf und zielte mit einem weiteren Schlag auf seinen Kopf, doch er fing ihre Faust in seiner Hand auf.

„Nuh uh. Nicht schon wieder, kleine Dame." Er duckte sich unter ihrem Arm hindurch und rollte sie über seinen Rücken. Sie landete mit einem Plumpsen und blickte auf, um zu sehen, wie Ron ihn packte und ihn über seine Schulter schmiss, bevor Harry einen Schlag gegen Rons Kopf landete. Schließlich ging es hier um Alles-oder-Nichts.

Am Schluss rollte Ron auf dem Boden herum und hielt seine blutende Nase und Quint versuchte seinen Sack zurück in Form zu stöhnen. Hermine und Harry gingen immernoch aufeinander los; sie schlugen und blockten so schnell wie es menschlich möglich war. Harry duckte sich und seine Faust kam hoch in ihren Magen. Sie fiel in sich zusammen in einem Ball voller Schmerz und Wut. Sie gewann _nie_.

Er kollabierte neben ihr und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Holster an seinem Oberschenkel. Nach ein paar Bewegungen lagen sie alle flach und starrten zur Decke, während sie versuchten ihre Atmung zu beruhigen.

„Willst du uns sagen, was zur Hölle das eben war?", keuchte Harry.

„Muss ich es wirklich erklären?", sagte sie und stupste ihren Magen vorsichtig an. „Das wird einen Fleck hinterlassen."

„Nein", keuchte Ron. „Du musst nur spezifisch sein."

„Nicht für mich", sagte Quint, rollte sich mit einem Stöhnen herum und krabbelte zu den Wasserflaschen, die neben der Matte standen. „Ich wusste, dass es mir bevorstand."

„Das kann es nicht allein gewesen sein", sagte Harry. „Du wusstest, dass wir ihn auf dich angesetzt hatten, weil wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben."

„Ich bin sauer, weil wir kein bisschen weiter gekommen sind in den vier Morden in meiner Abteilung. Und ja, ich _bin_ immernoch sauer auf euch beide wegen _dem._ Ihn auf mich anzusetzen ist ein Ding. Ihn auf mich anzusetzen, damit er vorgibt, in mich interessiert zu sein? Das ist tief; selbst für euch zwei Arschlöcher."

Ron hob eine müde Hand und wedelte damit in der Luft. „Das war meine Idee. Du hast einsam geschienen und ich habe ihn gesehen, wie er deinen Arsch abgecheckt hat."

„Oi!", schrie Quint. „Lass einem Mann ein wenig Würde!" Er krabbelte zurück zu Hermine und bot ihr eine Flasche an. „Hier."

„Danke."

„Dank mir, indem du mit mir dieses Wochenende ausgehst", sagte er. „Ich bin dann vielleicht sogar schon in der Lage, meine Kleinteile wieder zu fühlen."

„Ich kann nicht. Meine Tanzkarte ist voll. Ich habe am Freitag ein Date mit Caleb und am Samstag ein Abendessen mit Viktor. Sonntag gehe ich glaube ich in den Iran."

Harry streckte sich zu den Wasserflaschen. „Iran? Was ist im Iran?" Er packte eine und schmiss sie zu Ron, bevor er eine weitere für sich selbst nahm.

„Snape sagte, dass ich dort eine bessere Chance hätte, wenn ich nach Antworten suche."

„Snape?", Ron setzte sich auf. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Nicht viel, aber er war hilfreich gewesen, als ich es gebraucht hatte."

Die Vier blickten auf, als die Tür zur Turnhalle sich mit einem Quietschen öffnete. Alsea trat ein; sie sah besorgt aus. Hermine rollte sich auf ihre Hände und Knie, um aufzustehen.

„Miss Granger? Ich habe versucht, Sie zuhause anzuflohen und habe mich dann daran erinnert, dass heute Ihr Abend in der Halle ist." Sie warf der Gruppe einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Rons Nase blutete nichtmehr, aber alle trugen immernoch sein Blut.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist Caleb. Er ist von seinem Bericht über den Rülpser, den er nachforschen wollte, nicht zurückgekehrt; also habe ich bei ihm zuhause angefloht. Sie wissen ja, wie er es manchmal vergisst."

„Sprich weiter", sagte sie; ihr Magen verknotete sich unter dem Fleck, den Harry ihr zugefügt hatte.

„Ich habe Mr. Philips bereits informiert, aber ich wollte, dass Sie es auch wissen. Ich denke, dass etwas mit ihm geschehen ist. Er hat nicht geantwortet und von dem, was ich durch sein Feuer sehen konnte, ist sein Haus durchsucht worden."

Hermine sprintete aus der Turnhalle, bevor Harry und Ron es auch nur von der Matte geschafft hatten.

* * *

Hermine lief behutsam durch das Wrack von Caleb Lloyts Haus. Sie wollte immer wieder Sachen aufheben und sie richtig hinstellen, aber die Auroren, die bei ihr waren, hatten ihr wiederholt gesagt, sie solle nichts anfassen.

Alles war zertrümmert. Sie hatte in sein Schlafzimmer gelinst, aber dort war nichts, um ihr irgendein Gefühl für die Person zu geben, die dort geschlafen hatte. Bilder, die an den Wänden gehangen hatten, waren zu rauchenden Ruinen zerhext worden; Schubladen waren herausgezogen und ihre Inhalte verstreut worden. Selbst die Matratze war aufgeschnitten und die Innereien herausgezerrt worden. Sie schlang die Arme um sich selbst und trat zurück in die Küche.

Ron trat näher und legte eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Blut. Keitch denkt, dass er nicht hier war, als es passiert ist."

„Yeah, aber wo war er dann? Und wo ist er jetzt?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, aber wir haben Leute, die all seine bekannten Freunde und Orte absuchen." Er zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Komm schon." Er führte sie zum Kamin. „Ihr zwei hattet da etwas, richtig? Lass uns sehen, ob er nicht daran gedacht hat, zu dir zu fliehen."

Sie blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Denkst du?"

„Wieso nicht? Ich hätte es gemacht."

Sie traten an Harry vorbei, der ihnen zunickte und an Quint, welcher sie mit Sympathie anblickte, bevor sie zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung kamen.

Es war leer, als sie dort ankamen. Ron suchte alles genau ab, aber nichts war verändert worden. Zum Schluss ging er unter die Dusche, während sie frische Laken für das Gästezimmer nahm. Er hatte entschieden die Nacht hier zu verbringen unter der scheinbaren Chance, dass Caleb auftauchen und verletzt sein könnte.

Hermine hatte sich gerade umgezogen fürs Bett, als sie hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde, gefolgt von Rons Schrei. Sie rannte den Flur hinunter und riss die Badezimmertür gerade auf, als Ron die Ecke des Handtuchs unter den Saum an seiner Hüfte schob. Er deutete und sie drehte ihren Kopf.

Worte waren im Dampf auf dem Spiegel geschrieben worden. Sie schloss die Tür, um den Dampf einzusperren und lehnte sich näher, um sie zu lesen.

_Granger, trau Osterhoudt nicht. Chronominium. – Caleb _

„Ist das seine Handschrift?", fragte Ron.

„Schwer zu sagen, wenn man mit einem Finger schreibt", antwortete sie.

„Was ist Chronominium?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es hört sich wie eine Art Element an, aber es ist nichts, was ich je gehört hätte."

„Ich rufe Harry."

* * *

Hermine saß an ihrem Küchentisch und starrte all die leeren Teetassen an. Es schien ihr, als wäre das gesamte MGV in den letzten zwei Stunden durch ihr kleines Haus getrabt, während sie nichts anderes getan hatte, als Tee einzugießen. Sie hörte, wie das Flohnetzwerk sich ein letztes Mal aktivierte und dann war niemand mehr da, außer Harry und Ron.

„Tja, es war definitiv Caleb Lloyt, der auf den Spiegel geschrieben hat, also wissen wir, dass er am Leben und zu irgendeinem Punkt in deiner Wohnung war", sagte Harry, als er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. „Keitch denkt, dass er es vor Stunden geschrieben hat in dem Wissen, dass es sich zeigen würde, wenn du eine Dusche nimmst."

Ron sammelte zwei Fäuste voller Teetassen an ihren Henkeln und brachte sie zum Waschbecken.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, warum Caleb Osterhoudt nicht trauen sollte?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so krank vor Sorge und so müde, dass ich nicht klar denken kann."

„Kannten sie einander vielleicht schon zuvor?", fragte Ron.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass sie unhöflich zueinander gewesen – warte…"

„Was?"

„Jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, könnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie überhaupt jemals miteinander interagiert hätten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie überhaupt jemals zur gleichen Zeit in meinem Büro gewesen wären."

„Vielleicht wussten sie bis heute nicht, dass sie am gleichen Ort waren?"

„Nein; Caleb hat mich in der letzten Woche oft genug über Osterhoudt sprechen hören. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass Osterhoudt wusste, dass Caleb hier gearbeitet hat." Sie runzelte die Stirn und kratzte ihren Kopf. „Ron, als du die Geschichte von Osterhoudt gecheckt hast, hast du herausgefunden, in welcher Abteilung er gearbeitet hat, als er für das Ministerium angestellt war?"

„Er war ein Unaussprechlicher. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass er in den Kammern der Zeit war."

Hermine setzte sich auf. „Das ist es! Caleb hat auch in den Kammern der Zeit gearbeitet! Bevor er zu den Vermessungen gewechselt hat." Sie zog eine Grimasse und blickte zu den beiden anderen. „Scheinbar ist ihr Bereich geschlossen worden, nachdem wir alles auseinandergenommen haben."

„Das ist irgendwie seltsam, oder?", fragte Harry. „Wieso sollten sie eine gesamte Abteilung schließen, weil wir ein paar Gerätschaften zerdäppert haben?"

„Vielleicht weil wir _alle_ ihre Gerätschaften zerdäppert haben", antwortete Ron. „Erinnerst du dich an die Glasflasche mit dem Kolibri?"

„Oh ja", sagte Harry. „Er hat sich immer wieder in ein Ei verwandelt und ist geschlüpft."

Ron spannte sein Gesicht an. „Ein bisschen nutzlos, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Hermine starrte auf das Stück Pergament vor sich, wo sie Calebs Nachricht niedergeschrieben hatte. „Chrono bedeutet Zeit", sagte sie. „Vielleicht ist dieses Chronominium ein Element, dass mit Zeit in Verbindung steht."

„Oder ein Zauber", sagte Harry.

„Oder ein Zaubertrank", sagte Ron.

Hermine sah auf. „Oder eine Zaubertrankzutat?"

Sie stand auf. „Wir brauchen Antworten, aber der einzige Experte der mir geschickt worden ist, ist nun auf unserer Liste der Verdächtigen und der von dem wir wissen ist entweder auf der Flucht oder…" Sie ließ diesen Gedanken hängen. „Wir brauchen einen neuen Experten. Wie finden wir heraus, wer sonst in diesem Bereich gearbeitet hat, wenn sie alle Unaussprechliche sind?"

Harry stand auf. „Ich werde Kingsley morgen früh fragen. Der Minister der Magie hat auf alles Zugriff. Wenn der Bereich nichtmehr funktional ist, dann sind sie keine Unaussprechlichen mehr; es sei denn sie haben in einem anderen Teil zu arbeiten begonnen. Richtig?"

„Das sagte Caleb zumindest."

„Gut. Wir werden morgen anfangen, Antworten zu bekommen. Bis dahin denke ich, dass wir alle unseren Schlaf brauchen." Harry drehte sich zu Ron. „Willst du, dass ich dir ein paar Klamotten durch das Flohnetzwerk schmeiße?"

„Yeah, das wäre gut."

Harry küsste Hermine auf den Scheitel. Sie stand auf und ging, um ihre Zähne zu putzen; sie hielt das Stück Pergament mit der Faust umklammert.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Falscher Weg", sagte Ron, als er mit einem Arm voller Aurorenroben auf sie zu kam.

„Ich gehe in einer Minute ins Bett. Ich will jemandem zuerst eine Frage stellen."

Er rollte seine Augen und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Übrigens; ich habe keine Chance bekommen, mich für Quint zu entschuldigen. Im Nachhinein war es eine idiotische Idee."

„War es wirklich. Um genau zu sein denke ich, dass es eine deiner Schlechtesten war."

„So gut, eh?"

„So schlecht. In Zukunft erlaube mir, mir über mein eigenes Sozialleben Gedanken zu machen."

„Oder dem Mangel an einem", sagte er, als er zu seinem Bett lief. „Übrigens war es eines der besten Bilder zu sehen, wie du Quint in die Kehle geschlagen hast. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar."

„Danke", sagte sie.

Sie ging zu ihrem Kamin und packte eine Hand voll Flohpuder. „Hogwarts! Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten!"

Das Feuer loderte Grün, als sie sich vor den Kamin kniete. „Professor?", rief sie nervös und realisierte erst jetzt die Zeit. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie auf die Sitzgruppe in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer vor ihr starrte. Wenn ihre Tage als Schülerin ihr irgendetwas gesagt hatten, dann, dass Snape eine Nachteule war. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass ihm Flohanrufe mitten in der Nacht gefielen.

Sie war kurz davor die Verbindung zu trennen, als sie Schritte vernahm. Sie sah seine Schuhe und ein Wirbeln schwarzer Roben.

„Miss Granger?" Er kniete sich auf ein Knie und sein Gesicht erschien in den Flammen. „Wissen Sie, welche Uhrzeit es ist?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldigung. Etwas ist aufgekommen und – naja – ich muss Sie etwas fragen."

Er zog sich zurück. „Kommen Sie durch."

Sie blinzelte. Sie hatte das nicht erwartet. Sie stand auf und trat in die Flammen.

Trotz all der Auroren, die in ihrem Haus gewesen waren, erinnerte sie sich erst, als sie in Snapes Wohnzimmer stand, dass sie fürs Bett angezogen war. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob ihr Kinn an; sie fühlte sich verlegen in ihrem blauen Flanellpyjama mit Wolken darauf und ihren flauschigen Hausschuhen.

Er hingegen sah so kühl wie immer in seinem _de rigueur_ Schwarz aus. Er hob eine Augenbraue und blickte an ihr auf und ab. „Bezaubernd", sagte er.

„Ich habe keine Einladung erwartet", murmelte sie.

„Offensichtlich."

Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Sie hatten eine Frage?"

Sie blinzelte. „Ja. Das habe ich, um ehrlich zu sein. Haben Sie jemals von Chronominium gehört?"

„Nein. Was ist das?"

Sie sackte zusammen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sicher gewesen, dass er es wissen würde. Er hatte es zwei Mal geschafft, ihr zu helfen, als sie festgesteckt hatte und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er es nochmal tun könnte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie es mir sagen könnten. Ich befürchte, dass ich Ihre Zeit verschwendet habe. Tut mir leid."

Sie drehte sich zurück zum Kamin.

„Warte."

Sie stoppte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?"

Sie seufzte und schob eine Hand durch ihr Haar. „Ich weiß es immernoch nicht", sagte sie unglücklich.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas Wein anbieten? Oder vielleicht etwas Stärkeres? Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie es gebrauchen."

„Ich sollte nicht bleiben."

„Ich verdiene zumindest eine Erklärung."

Sie nickte. „Wein wäre wunderbar."

Er deutete mit einer Hand zur Sitzgruppe und ging zu einem Tisch, auf dem mehrere Flaschen standen. Er goss zwei Gläser Rotwein ein und kam zurück. Er bot ihr ein Glas an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl nahe am Ende der Couch. Er arrangierte die Falten seiner Robe mit raschen Zügen seiner Hand und blickte dann zu ihr hinüber. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und begann zu reden.

Eine Stunde später saß sie mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Boden, starrte in die Flammen und presste ein kleines Kissen an ihren Bauch, während Snape durch mehrere Bücher blätterte und vor sich hinmurmelte.

Sie fragte sich wie viel von der Geschichte sie genau in seinen Schoß hatte fallen lassen. Snape war ihr zuvor nie wirklich wie ein guter Zuhörer vorgekommen. Um genau zu sein hatte sie ihre Kindheit damit verbracht ihn dazu zu bekommen, irgendetwas von dem zu hören, was sie zu sagen gehabt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz; er hatte dort gesessen und seinen Kopf auf die Seite geneigt während ihrer langen Tirade in der sie erzählte, was exakt geschehen war, seit sie das erste Memo erhalten hatte, um Kingsley wegen der Beförderung zu sehen. Er hatte ihr hin und wieder leitende Fragen gestellt, bis er die ganze Geschichte kannte.

Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als er aufgesprungen war und begonnen hatte, durch seine Bücher zu blättern.

Sie trank ihr Weinglas leer – sie war determiniert, nur bei zwei zu bleiben – und stellte es auf den Tisch hinter sich.

Ein weiteres Buch wurde mit einem leisen Knall geschlossen und er murmelte einen Fluch. Er seufzte schwer. „Miss Granger, kommen Sie mit mir."

Er drehte sich von seinen riesigen Regalen fort und glitt zu einer Tür. Sie stolperte auf die Beine und eilte ihm hinterher, hinaus in sein Büro und in sein Klassenzimmer. Er hatte immernoch die schrecklichen Bilder an den Wänden, die Dunkle Flüche illustrierten.

„Wissen Sie", sagte sie, „Sie brauchen wirklich neue Bilder. Diese hier sind fast schon zahm."

Er blickte sie an und dann herum zu ihr. Er hielt plötzlich an und sie lief fast in ihn. „So funktioniert das nicht", sagte er und wedelte mit einer Hand zu ihrer Aufmachung. „Jeder der uns sieht wird denken, dass Sie irgendwo im Schloss geschlafen haben und da ich bei Ihnen bin, befürchte ich, dass die Liste der möglichen Orte ziemlich… kurz sein würde."

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab ein paar mal und wirbelte dann fort; er eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie blickte an sich hinunter. „Und das ist so viel besser?", schrie sie ihm nach. Sie eilte, um ihn einzuholen; sie trug eine vereinfachte Version seiner eigenen Roben. Sie wollte ihn zurechtstutzen wurde aber von ihren eigenen wehenden Roben abgelenkt. „Ich muss sagen: das macht Spaß!"

Er blickte zu ihr hinunter und schmunzelte.

Ein paar Minuten später schlichen sie in die Bibliothek.

„Wieso schleichen wir?", flüsterte sie.

„Sie denken nicht, dass die Schüler die einzigen sind, die Panik vor Pince haben, oder?"

Schon bald saß sie an einem Tisch in der Verbotenen Abteilung und las sich durch einen Stapel Bücher beim Zauberstablicht. Das Déjà vu war sehr ablenkend.

„Ich fühle mich, als sollte ich Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang tragen", flüsterte sie.

„Haben viel Zeit unter Potters Umhang verbracht, oder?" Seine Stimme kam hinter einem Regal hervor.

Sie grinste. „Zu viel."

„Das ist eine Überraschung; Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Sie mit Weasley vögeln."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint hatte! Ich habe über das Brechen der Schulregeln gesprochen! Harry und ich haben niemals –Ugh. Nein."

„Sie waren immer so seltsam, Granger. Die Hälfte der Mädchen an der Schule wollten zu der Zeit Potter und wären beleidigt darüber gewesen, dem Brechen von Schulregeln bezichtigt worden zu sein."

„Ja, nun…" Sie wurde still. Sie hatte wirklich keine Antwort darauf. Sie wandte sich ihrem Lesen zu und ignorierte sein dunkles Glucksen.

Weitere Zeit verging, bevor sie einen unterdrückten Fluch hörte und dann Snapes Schritte, als er aus welchem Stapel er auch immer sich gegraben hatte, auftauchte. Er lehnte sich über sie und ließ das Buch, welches er hielt, über das Ihrige fallen; er legte eine Hand auf den Tisch zu ihrer Linken und schlang den anderen Arm um ihre rechte Seite, um mit dem Finger auf das Buch zu stoßen. Er roch gut. Wirklich gut. Sie hatte das zuvor nie bemerkt.

Sie folgte seinem langen Finger hinunter zur Passage.

„_Die Sande, die aus purem Chronominium bestehen, sind in der Lage eine Person rückwärts entlang des Flusses zu transportieren. Wie dem auch sei; man muss Vorsicht walten lassen im Bau eines Zeitumkehrers, um Genauigkeit zu gewährleisten und Achtsamkeit muss in der Benutzung gewahrt werden. Eine Überbeanspruchung des Zeitumkehrers kann resultieren zu…"_

„Sie haben es gefunden!", quietschte sie viel zu laut. Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Jetzt müssen wir nur herausfinden, was das mit unserer Sache zu tun hat."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um Snapes genau neben ihrem zu finden. Seine Augen glühten mit etwas, dass Lust ähnelte, doch er blickte die Seite an und nicht sie. Sie blinzelte. Er drehte sich zu ihr und realisierte erst dann, wie nah er ihr war. Er schien nach hinten von ihr fort zu fließen.

Sie fummelte nach einem Federkiel und kopierte die relevante Passage, zusammen mit dem Titel und Autor des Buchs. Snape schnappte bereits andere Bücher und stellte sie hastig auf Regale. Innerhalb von Momenten sah die Bibliothek so aus, als wären sie niemals da gewesen.

Sie schlichen ohne viel Auflesen zurück zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer und in seine Räumlichkeiten.

„Danke, Professor", sagte sie und unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm eine Siegesumarmung zu geben. „Das ist der erste, wirkliche Durchbruch den ich hatte."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Granger", sagte er. Seine Körperhaltung schien steif und stand im Gegensatz zur Wärme in seiner Stimme. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich über weitere Entwicklungen informieren würden. Es ist eine sehr interessante Situation. Es scheint jetzt sicher zu sein, dass – was auch immer hier vor sich geht – die Menschen, die den größten Unfug betreiben, darin glauben, dass es in der Tat ein Zeitgeschehen ist."

„Jetzt muss ich nur herausfinden was für eine Art Zeitgeschehen es wirklich ist und wie ich es erfassen kann", antwortete sie. „Ich hoffe, dass ich mehr im Iran herausfinden werde, wenn ich Sonntag dort ankomme."

Er warf ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück." Sie drehte sich zu seinem Kamin, doch er hielt sie an. „Granger." Sie blickte zurück über ihre Schulter. Er spannte sein Gesicht an und seufzte dann. „Das mit Mr. Lloyt tut mir leid. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Um genau zu sein, würde ich in Llangynog nachsehen. Er hatte dort Verwandte, die ihn für immer verstecken konnten, wenn es sein musste."

„Danke, Severus", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich denke immernoch, dass Sie ohne den Bastard besser dran wären", schnappte er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er – wo immer er auch ist – das gleiche von Ihnen denkt."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Ja, aber Sie sind nicht _bei_ mir, oder…"

Sie schluckte und drehte sich fort; sie packte eine Hand voll Flohpuder. „Nein. Bin ich nicht." Sie grinste über ihre Schulter zurück zu ihm. „Zumindest nicht heute Nacht." Sie eilte in das Flohnetzwerk, bevor er antworten konnte.

* * *

„Verdammte Hölle! Wo warst du?", schnappte Ron; er stand da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und was zur Hölle _trägst_ du da?"

Hermine blickte an sich hinunter auf ihre schwarzen Roben mit ihren hunderten Knöpfen. Anstatt zu antworten, hob sie das Papier in ihrer Hand hoch.

Ron las es und umarmte sie dann eng. „Gute Arbeit", sagte er mit Gefühl.

Sie umarmte ihn zurück, küsste ihn zum Abschied und rauschte dann in Richtung ihres Bettes.

„Das ist verdammt unheimlich!", rief er ihr nach.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Unheimlich ist so eine relative Bezeichnung... [...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews und die Arbeit, die manche sich mit den Verbesserungen meiner Übersetzung machen. Ich bin zur Zeit einfach nur vollkommen gestresst. Ich werde drei Kreuze schlagen, wenn dieser Monat rum ist und ich dann mehr Zeit für ALLES habe. Bitte seht es mir nach!


	8. Chapter 8

Anmerkung von Aurette: Umarmungen an alle und danke für all die wundervollen Reviews. Warnung: Der Plot verstärkt sich.

* * *

Hermine saß im Konferenzzimmer und versuchte keine Löcher in Abel Osterhoudt zu starren. Der ältliche Zauberer sah vollkommen harmlos aus mit seinem netten Gesicht und dem amüsierten Lächeln. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Dumbledore auch wie ein Heiliger ausgesehen und war keiner gewesen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Anwesenden im Raum. Viktor saß neben Chilikov. Der ältere bulgarische Mann war immernoch dabei, sich zu erholen, hatte die Reise jedoch trotzdem angetreten.

Neben ihnen saß Harley Stierman. Sie war aus den Vereinigten Staaten gekommen, um bei der Koordination der Daten von den verschiedenen internationalen Bereichen für Vermessung zu helfen. Die Yankees hatten eine leichte Erhöhung der Rülpser berichtet; die Rate konzentrierte sich insbesondere in Alaska. Neben ihr saß Guy Charbono aus Kanada, ein Experte in magischen Kreaturen. Die Kanadier hatten ebenfalls eine Erhöhung berichtet, aber nicht so viele. Sie schienen sich auf die Geburt einer neuen Spezies vorzubereiten. Als nächstes kam Ts'ao Daiyu, die Frau aus China. Im Gegensatz zu Madame Zhou war Ts'ao still und unkooperativ. Sie schien zu denken, dass die Rülpser die spontane Kreation eines Artefaktes vorausdeuteten, wollte jedoch nicht erklären warum. Hermine mochte sie überhaupt nicht. Es gab mehrere Leute aus Südamerika. Drei Außendienstmitarbeiter aus Argentinien und zwei aus Brasilien. Sie hatten immernoch keine Erhöhung der Rülpser berichtet, aber dachten, dass die Nordhalbkugel ein bisschen Hilfe mit dem Finden brauchen könnte. João Krieger, Hector Abraãos persönlicher Assistent war ebenfalls gekommen und war der südamerikanische Koordinator geworden. Neben ihm saß John Gaxa, der vom afrikanischen magischen Kollektiv Geschickte. Er berichtete die Entdeckungen von zehn Ländern unter der Sahara. Sie hatten ebenfalls keine Erhöhung der Rülpser aufgezeigt.

Neben ihr saß Urban Philips in seinen sauberen, dunkelblauen Roben. Er war eins zu eins der britische Ministeriumsangestellte. Silberhaarig und etwas mollig; er strahlte absolutes Selbstbewusstsein aus zusammen mit müheloser Herablassung die so viele von seinem Schlag aufwiesen, wenn sie von Fremden umringt waren. Hermine mochte ihn nicht wirklich; er war kalt und überheblich; aber er tat seinen Job weitaus erfolgreicher als sie ihn getan hatte.

Er räusperte sich und das Murmeln im Raum erstarb.

„Vor Ihnen sind die letzten Berichte über Rülpser, die wir zusammengetragen haben von den Lesungen rund um den Erdball", sagte Philips dem Pergament vor ihm. „Wie Sie sehen können, haben wir eine Erhöhung in Nordamerika, den britischen Inseln und dem zentralsibirischen Plateau zu verzeichnen. Die Daten in anderen Teilen der Nordhalbkugel haben sich, wenn auch nicht merklich erhöht in den letzten zwei Jahren, auch nicht verringert."

Er blickte endlich auf.

„Wir haben keinen Konsens gefunden, was die Natur dieser Geschehnisse ist und doch", seine Stimme tropfte vor Verärgerung, „bin ich nicht wirklich in einer weiteren Debatte um dieses Phänomen interessiert. Ich schlage vor, dass wir verschiedene Komitees bilden, die alle Daten zu ihrem Vorteil interpretieren und sie nach Belieben erforschen. Der Erste, der die Welt rettet, gewinnt." Er stieß ein kleines, unangenehmes Lachen aus, welches den Raum so still wie ein Grab zurück ließ. „Ja. Richtig. Daher benenne ich Miss Ts'ao zur Leiterin derer, die dieses Geschehen als eine Andeutung eines Artefakts sehen. Mr. Osterhoudt wird die Leitung für die übernehmen, die nach Hinweisen suchen, dass es sich um eine Zeitverschiebung oder was auch immer handelt. Mr. Charbono wird die Suche nach einer neuen Spezies koordinieren und Mr. Gonzalez wird die Suche nach einem Beweis führen, dass das Geschehnis von… _theologischer_ Natur ist.

„Alle werden sich alle drei Tage treffen, um irgendwelchen Fortschritt – oder ein Fehlen von diesem – zu berichten und unsere Berichte der Erdlinienaktivität wird Ihnen täglich geliefert."

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um.

„Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Osterhoudt hob seine Hand. „Welche Aufgaben wird Miss Granger übernehmen? Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie die verschiedenen Nachforschungen koordinieren würde."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrem Boss und behielt ihr Gesicht neutral. Sie hatte sich das Gleiche gefragt.

Philips ließ ein angespanntes Lächeln zeigen. „Miss Grangers Aufgaben werden von anderen übernommen werden. So talentiert wie sie zweifelsohne ist; es ist entschieden worden, dass sie die Erfahrung und das Wissen vermissen lässt, um irgendeinen Part im Führen dieser Operation zu übernehmen."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie seit Wochen so ziemlich genau das Gleiche gesagt hatte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als wäre sie gerade in den Magen gekickt worden. Ihre Wut brodelte in ihr und resultierte unglückseligerweise in einem plötzlichen und dringenden Bedürfnis zu weinen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie das tat und weigerte sich, es zu zeigen, obwohl sie das Stechen in ihren Augen fühlen konnte.

„Sie machen einen Fehler!", schnappte Viktor wütend. Chilikov ließ ihn mit einem finsteren Blick verstummen und sah selbstzufrieden aus.

„Ihre Meinung von Miss Grangers Fähigkeiten ehrt sie. Nichtsdestotrotz werden ihr andere Aufgaben innerhalb unserer Abteilung zugeteilt, da wir unterbesetzt sind und weniger Zeit für diese anderen Aspekte der Nachforschung haben werden."

Philips drückte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „So, wenn das alles ist, werden wir uns in drei Tagen wieder treffen."

Er drehte sich vom Tisch fort und als er dies tat, zischte er: „Granger, folgen Sie mir und halten Sie Ihren Mund geschlossen."

Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, nahm das Pergament vor sich auf und stand auf. Sie schenkte Viktor einen dankbaren Blick, bevor sie Philips aus dem Raum folgte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, wo er den Lift selbst kommandierte und die beiden Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die sich bereits anstellten, um ihr Verständnis bat.

Sobald der Lift unterwegs war, drehte er sich zu ihr. „Wir haben ein weiteres Treffen. Beruhigen Sie sich und passen Sie auf."

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, behielt ihren Mund jedoch geschlossen und blickte nach Vorne. Jetzt, da der anfängliche Schock hinter ihr war, merkte sie, dass sie sich weit weniger wütend fühlte und vielmehr nach etwas, das verdächtig nach Erleichterung schmeckte. Sie warf Philips einen verwirrten Blick zu, als sie sah, dass der Lift im ersten Stock zu halten kam.

Philips winkte sie galant vor sich hinaus, überholte sie dann jedoch und betrat das Büro des Juniorassistenten des Premierministers. Er ignorierte den Mann, der am Empfangsschalter saß und ging zu einer kleinen Tür, die als ‚Garderobe' markiert war. Hermine folgte ihm und warf dem Mann am Empfang einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sobald sie drinnen war, verstärkte sich ihre Verwirrung, ihre Anspannung verflog jedoch augenblicklich.

Harry stand auf und winkte sie zu dem Stuhl, den er hielt. Sie blickte sich um und sah Ron, Quint, eine ältere blonde Frau, die sie nicht kannte, den Premierminister und… Professor Snape.

Sie warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu, doch er hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah an ihr vorbei zu Harry.

„Jetzt, da wir alle da sind", sagte Kingsley. „Sollen wir beginnen? Harry, sag Hermine, was du heute herausgefunden hast."

Sie drehte sich zu Harry, der das Pergament in seiner Hand hob und zu sprechen begann.

„Diesen Morgen autorisierte der Minister, dass eine Liste der Unaussprechlichen, die in der Kammer der Zeit gearbeitet hatten zusammengestellt wurde. Es gab fünfzehn Namen auf der Liste. Fünf Auroren sind gegangen, um nach ihnen zu suchen." Er blickte Hermine an. „Mit der Ausnahme von Abel Osterhoudt und Caleb Lloyt sind sie alle tot."

„_Was? _Wie?"

„Nichts, um Aufsehen zu erregen", antwortete er. „Natürliche Ursachen oder Unfälle durch die Bank weg. Es hat vor achtzehn Monaten begonnen."

„Guter Gott."

Harry nickte Quint zu, welcher sich räusperte. „Caleb Lloyt ist in Wales gesichtet worden – Llangynog, um präzise zu sein." Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wie dem auch sei; er war bereits verschwunden, bevor wir mit ihm reden konnten und seine Onkel waren weniger als Hilfreich in der Frage, wo er jetzt sein könnte."

Hermine blickte auf. „Das ist gut, oder?"

Quint blickte zu Harry, bevor er antwortete. „Es sei denn er ist ein Verdächtiger."

„Was meinst du?"

Ron antwortete. „Ich habe Osterhoudt abgecheckt. Er hat ein solides Alibi für seine Aufenthaltsorte in den letzten drei Jahren. Bis zur Myanmar Konferenz hatte er Bulgarien überhaupt nicht verlassen. Solange er nicht einen Helfer engagiert hat, kann er nicht derjenige sein, der diese Leute getötet hat. Die Menge an Überwachung von jemandem, der deine Abteilung fast täglich manipuliert hat macht es zudem ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Jedoch die Chance, dass Lloyt uns einen anderen verdächtigen lassen will…? Das ist weitaus machbarer."

Shacklebolt räusperte sich und lehnte sich vor; er faltete seine Hände vor sich. „Grundsätzlich bedeutet das alles, das wir nichts haben. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer über dreißig Menschen sowohl hier, als auch in Yangon getötet hat. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was dieses Geschehen, worauf alle so gespannt sind, überhaupt _ist_ und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn stoppen können."

Hermine nickte immernoch verwirrt und, nachdem der Mann, den sie ziemlich gern gewonnen hatte zum Verdächtigen geworden war, mehr als ein bisschen betrübt.

„Daher habe ich veranlasst, dass Schritte in die Wege geleitet werden." Kingsley blickte Hermine an. „Heute wurde bekannt gegeben, dass du von den Nachforschungen abgezogen wurdest."

Sie nickte und akzeptierte diesen Fakt mit Anstand.

„Das ist eine Lüge."

Sie blinzelte.

„Ich mache dich zur Leiterin meiner eigenen Nachforschungen und du wirst dein eigenes Team haben."

„Entschuldigung? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Hermine, dir werden freie Zügel gegeben, nachzusehen, wo auch immer du nachsehen musst und dort hin zu gehen, wo auch immer du hingehen musst, ohne dir Sorgen darum machen zu müssen eine immer größer werdende Anzahl internationaler Gegenparts mit dir zu schleppen, die alles kritisieren, was du tust."

Sie drehte sich zu Philips. „Aber… das ist sein Ding", platzte sie hervor.

Philips schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie haben den Ball ins Rollen gebracht, Miss Granger. Ich werde die Gruppe dort Unten auf Trab halten und dazu bringen, Informationen auszuspucken; aber Sie werden unser Joker sein. Wenn Sie im Ministerium sind, werden Sie wie ein Niemand behandelt werden. Jedoch ist die Wahrheit, dass ich nun Ihnen gegenüber Bericht erstatte."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und starrte Kingsley an. „Wieso ich?"

„Du bist diejenige, die es aufgedeckt hat."

„Nur weil Harry misstrauisch war!"

„Du bist diejenige, die bisher die einzigen Antworten gefunden hat."

„Nur mit Professor Snapes Hilfe!"

„Das ist der Grund, warum er hier ist", antwortete Shacklebolt. „Er ist in deinem Team; zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Quint, Urban und jedem anderen, von dem du denkst, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst."

Hermine blickte sich im Raum um. „Das ist lächerlich! Ich bin nicht qualifiziert! Ich war nie qualifiziert! Harry ist der Auserwählte! Ich bin nur ich!"

Die Frau am Tisch räusperte sich. Hermine drehte sich zu ihr und bemerkte ihre kurvenumschmeichelnden Roben und den stark aufgetragenen Eyeliner und schätzte sie auf die Mitte Fünfzig und offensichtlich unglücklich mit ihrem verblassenden Aussehen. Sie warf ihr ein höfliches Lächeln zu.

„Unglücklicherweise sind Mr. Potter die Prophezeiungen ausgegangen, Miss Granger." Sie hob eine Box an und schob sie über den Tisch zu ihr. „Ihnen nicht." Sie öffnete den Verschluss und hob den Deckel an. Dort, auf einem Samttuch, welches über eine Fassung gespannt war, lag eine Glaskugel.

Hermine rammte gegen den Stuhlrücken in ihrem Bemühen, von dem Ding fort zu kommen. „Nein!" Sie stand auf und wich zurück. „Zur Hölle damit!" Sie blickte zu Harry und als sie sein vollkommenes und totales Verständnis sah, war alles plötzlich zu viel. Sie presste ihre Hände an ihren Mund und beugte sich bereits zu ihm, als er zu ihr kam und sie fest umarmte.

„Ich weiß. Vertrau mir, ich weiß. Du bist gefangen", flüsterte er. „Aber du bist nicht allein."

„Ich will das nichtmehr. Ich bin nicht qualifiziert!"

Harry umarmte sie fester. „Das war ich auch nicht", sagte er, „und du und Ron wart auch nicht qualifiziert, mir zu helfen. Tja, jetzt darf ich unqualifiziert sein, um dir zu helfen. Du bist _nicht_ allein." Seine Arme lockerten sich und er tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Jetzt. Tu, was du tun musst. Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes tun wirst."

Sie nickte und drehte sich zurück zum Tisch. Nach einem raschen Blick um sich, streckte sie die Hand aus und pflückte die Kugel behutsam aus der Box.

Sie erblühte in Licht und Rauch und eine Stimme füllte die Luft; sie war alt und zittrig und doch offensichtlich maskulin.

‚_Verfolgt von allem und jedem, betrogen bei jeder Entscheidung;_

_Die Goldene Dritte wird das Schicksal der Welt in ihrem Herzen halten._

_Sie wird versuchen den Kristall der Zeit zu kontrollieren, nur um ultimativ zu versagen._

_Das Schicksal wird sich auf ihre Courage verlassen. Die Zeit wird von ihrer Überzeugung abhängen._

_Leben und Tod werden von dem abhängig sein, den sie am tiefsten schneidet._

_Beschützt sie, denn ohne sie wird alles ungeschehen werden.'_

„Oh wunderbar. Ich scheitere. Perfekt; genau das, was ich hören wollte." Sie ließ die Kugel zurück in ihr Behältnis fallen und starrte sie an; sie fühlte sich innerlich erstaunlich tot. „Ich dachte wir hätten alle in der Nacht zerstört, in der wir die Kammer der Zeit demoliert haben."

„Diese ist aktueller", sagte die Frau. „Sie wurde vor drei Jahren von Alvin Grannog auf seinem Todesbett aufgezeichnet."

Hermine seufzte. Die Frau musste eine Unaussprechliche sein.

Sie schnaubte und drehte sich zu Kingsley. „Also was jetzt?"

Der Minister stand auf. „Philips wird dich auf dem Laufenden halten mit dem Komitee unten; Harry wird dich auf dem Laufenden halten mit den Nachforschungen der Morde; Madame Worple hier wird dir in Bezug mit jeglichen esoterischen Nachforschungen helfen und Severus hat angeboten dir auf jegliche Weise zu assistieren, die du für nützlich erachtest. Nichts von dem hier wird innerhalb des Ministeriums besprochen werden. Treffen werden im Grimmauldplatz abgehalten, wenn du sie benötigst."

„Wie originell", sagte Snape gedehnt und leicht angewidert.

Sie blickte ihn an und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn irgendwie unwillentlich in das Ganze hineingezogen hatte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

„Na, na, Severus", sagte Kingsley. „Du bist zu uns gekommen und wolltest ein Teil davon sein und jetzt bist du es."

Hermines Augenbrauen flogen hoch und Snape schoss ihr einen Blick zu, mit dem er es schaffte, zu überbringen wie extrem unwohl er sich gerade fühlte. Er hatte sich freiwillig angeboten? Wie… seltsam.

„Gut. Okay, erste Amtshandlung; ich gehe nach Esfahān." Sie winkte zu Harry, Ron und Quint. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr drei anfangen solltet zu packen." Sie drehte sich zu Snape. „Ich würde Sie auch gerne mitnehmen, Professor."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und schaffte es Bände seiner Meinung über ihren Ton zu überbringen. „Unglücklicherweise muss ich zwei weitere Wochen lang Klassen unterrichten, Miss Granger und habe nicht genügend Zeit, eine Vertretung zu arrangieren."

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Oh. Stimmt."

Kingsley räusperte sich. „Harry und Ron sollten auch nicht gehen. Wir versuchen das alles verdeckt zu halten und nichts würde verdächtiger aussehen, als wenn ihr drei in der Mitte einer Nachforschung über mehrere Morde und dem Verdacht des Weltenendes verschwindet."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Dieses in der Führung sein ist ein bisschen weniger ‚in-der-Führung', wie ich gedacht hatte." Sie blickte Quint an. „Packe. Wir werden morgen gehen."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du Sonntag gehst", platzte er heraus.

„Ich habe allen gesagt, dass ich Sonntag gehe. Wenn wir das verdeckt halten sollen, dann ist warten dämlich, oder?"

„Oh, richtig."

Sie seufzte und ging zur Tür.

„Hermine, warte noch ein bisschen, bitte." Sie drehte sich rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Kingsley seine Hand in Richtung der anderen flickte. „Der Rest von euch darf gehen."

Hermine beobachtete, wie der Raum sich von allen außer ihr, dem Minister und der Unaussprechlichen leerte. Snape war der erste gewesen, der draußen war; man hätte meinen können, dass er seinen Kessel angelassen hätte.

Kingsley seufzte und setzte sich wieder. „Es gibt etwas, das wir tun können, um dir bei deinen Nachforschungen zu helfen. Es wird dir einen besseren Zugang zu den Bibliotheken verschaffen, zu denen du gehen musst und andere Dinge, die du vielleicht hilfreich finden könntest."

„Oh?"

Er wedelte eine Hand zu der älteren Hexe, die gerade den Verschluss an der Prophezeiung zuschnappen ließ. Sie stellte die Box zur Seite und blickte zu Hermine auf. „Ich bin eine Unaussprechliche", sagte sie.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das habe ich mir um ehrlich zu sein bereits gedacht."

„ – und wenn Sie zustimmen, werden Sie auch eine sein."

Hermine setzte sich. „Aber –" Sie _wollte_ keine Unaussprechliche sein. Unaussprechliche bewegten sich durch das Ministerium wie Geister und waren unfähig, irgendetwas mit anderen außerhalb ihrer Abteilung zu besprechen außer den trivialsten Gerüchten. Ihr kam es wie eine noch traurigere und dumpfere Existenz vor als ein Erbsenzähler im Budgetbüro zu sein.

„Unaussprechliche reisen mit weniger Beobachtung", fuhr die Frau fort, „und ich müssen sich nicht bei fremden Ministerien melden, um ihre Nachforschungen zu registrieren, solange sie es mit den Kollegen des fremden Landes teilen. Es würde eine Barriere zwischen Ihnen und Wissen entfernen, Miss Granger."

„Es würde auch eine zwischen mich und alle anderen stellen", sagte sie.

„Die Prophezeiung hat das bereits getan."

„Wenn die Prophezeiung vor drei Jahren kam, wieso haben Sie bis jetzt gewartet, um mir davon zu berichten?"

„Wir hätten es Ihnen überhaupt nicht mitgeteilt, wenn der Minister nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass wir alles, was wir wissen, Ihnen übergeben."

„Wieso?"

„Denken Sie Ihrem Freund Mr. Potter ist durch die Prophezeiung geholfen worden? Ich denke wenn Sie ihn fragen würden, würde er Ihnen sagen, dass er es bevorzugt hätte, eine Familie zu haben. Wir machen es uns nicht zur Gewohnheit die Schicksale von Menschen an die große Glocke zu hängen."

„Sind Prophezeiungen nicht schon von ihrer Natur her unausweichlich?"

„Sind sie?"

„Sagen Sie es mir", schnappte Hermine. „Sie arbeiten in der Halle der Prophezeiung."

Kingsley schaltete sich ein: „Madame Worple leitet um ehrlich zu sein die Abteilung der Mysterien."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Oh." Die Frau sah nicht alt genug aus. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Doch wollten Sie. Es war jedoch zu erwarten gewesen. Jetzt ist es Zeit für Ihren Unbrechbaren Schwur."

Hermine nickte und stand auf. Die Worte waren sehr kurz und präzise. Kingsley fungierte als Binder, während Hermine schwor gewissenhaft und fleißig in ihrer Nachforschung zu sein, gefährliches Wissen von der Öffentlichkeit zu halten und nicht die Namen von irgendwelchen Personen oder Projekten innerhalb der Abteilung preis zu geben, es sei denn ihr wurde es erlaubt. Alles in allem war es ein bisschen enttäuschend.

„Das ist es?"

„Ja. Wir beschäftigen uns mit dem Unbekannten und Ungewissen, Miss Granger. Ein stärkerer Schwur würde uns vielleicht versehentlich töten."

„Was, wenn ich versehentlich nicht fleißig bin?"

„Wenn Sie bemerken, dass sie das Interesse an Ihren Nachforschungen verlieren, kommen Sie zu mir und ich werde Sie aus der Abteilung, sowie den Bestrafungen des Schwurs entlassen."

Hermine nickte und begann, sich zu verabschieden, hielt jedoch inne. „Sie sagten mir, dass sie die Leiterin der Abteilung sind, bevor ich meinen Schwur genommen haben. Woher wussten Sie, dass ich zustimmen würde?"

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht einfach jedes Mal ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht habe, wenn sie ‚Nein' gesagt haben?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke."

Madame Worple lächelte; es erreichte jedoch nicht ganz ihre Augen. „Willkommen in der Abteilung der Mysterien."

* * *

Anmerkung von Aurette: dun dun dunnnnn...

Anmerkung von Cyberrat: Ist noch nicht von mir Korrektur gelesen... Es tut mir so leid, ich hab zur Zeit einfach keinen Kopf für nichts! *rotiert nur noch*


	9. Chapter 9

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]

* * *

Nach Esfahān zu kommen war nicht so leicht, wie Hermine gedacht hätte. Sie hatte nun für eine Weile nichtsmehr von den Muggelnachrichten gehört und hatte nicht ganz realisiert, wie schwerwiegend Muggelgeschehnisse das Reisen in der Zaubererwelt einschränkte. Niemand reiste per Portschlüssel in den Iran.

Sie und Quint endeten darin, stattdessen nach Istanbul in der Türkei zu portschlüsseln und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Tütünlü, bevor sie zu dem Zaubererdorf Kış Ağaçi an der Grenze reisten. Als sie schließlich im Dorf ankamen, waren sie erschöpft. Sie schleppten sich zum Gasthaus und fanden Zimmer für die Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen teilten sie sich ein hastiges Frühstück, welches aus Brot bestand, das mit Kräutern und Käse gefüllt war und wuschen es mit honiggesüßtem Tee hinunter. Sie hatten fast zuende gegessen, als ihnen ihre Führer vorgestellt worden sind. Peyami Celikoglu war ein Mann um die Vierzig mit einem angenehmen Gesicht und einem warmen Lächeln. Kadriye Yilmaz, seine Tante, war knackige Siebzig und erinnerte Hermine an eine türkische Minerva. Sie war praktisch veranlagt, wohingegen Mr. Celikoglu es nicht war.

„Wieso gehen Sie nach Esfahān?", sagte der Mann, nachdem er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Das ist vollkommen töricht! Wir haben die besten Bibliotheken der Welt in unserem Land. Esfahān ist nur alt. Alles, was Sie wissen müssen, können Sie hier finden. Wir haben alle Bücher über alle Magien."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde auf Ihren Vorschlag vielleicht zurückkommen. Wie dem auch sei; mir ist gesagt worden, dass ich in Esfahān beginnen solle und das werde ich. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass ich sogar noch zufriedener sein werde, eure Bibliotheken zu sehen, wenn die Bibliothek in Esfahān so schlecht ist, wie Sie sagen."

„Lass das Mädchen, du Tor", sagte Madame Yilmaz. „Sie muss zuende Essen." Sie drehte sich zu Hermine. „Vergib dem Sohn meiner Schwester. Er ist stolz."

„Kadriye _hanim_, es gibt nichts zu vergeben."

Madame Yilmaz lächelte breit und drehte sich zu ihrem Neffen. „Siehst du? Ich habe es dir gesagt." Sie drehte sich zu Hermine zurück. „Er hat gesagt, dass ihr keine Manieren haben würdet, weil ihr ignorant sein würdet. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich habe Zeit in eurem England verbracht. Ich verstehe eure Kultur – nicht so wie der Sohn meiner Schwester hier. Er weiß nur, was er in den Zeitungen ließt. Doch selbst unsere Zeitungen haben uns gesagt, wer Hermine Granger ist. Sie ehren uns mit Ihrem Vertrauen. Wir werden euch nach Esfahān bringen."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich eure Hilfe wert bin", antwortete sie.

Madame Yilmaz lächelte. „Sie sind liebreizend."

* * *

Sie gingen eine Stunde später. Hermine war nicht begeistert mit der Art der Transportation. Es gab keine Apparation innerhalb des Irans. Das Ministerium hatte es 1386 strafbar gemacht und es mit mehreren Zaubern untermauert, die den Zielort von jemandem zum Boden der kaspischen See umleitete.

So nervös wie sie war, gab ihr der Teppich ein stärkeres Gefühl falscher Sicherheit, als ein Besen dies je getan hatte. Kadriye kontrollierte den, den sie und Hermine sich teilten und nach einem schnellen Unterricht, der anscheinend an kurzes fang-mich-wenn-du-kannst-Spiel mit einem lachenden Peyami beinhaltete, hatte Quint seinen eigenen.

Sie alle zogen sich als Muggel an; Quint und Peyami in T-Shirts und Jeans und die Frauen in leichten, langen Mänteln und angenehmen Baumwollhosen. Sie hatten diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, da es keine Zauberergemeinden zwischen der Grenze und Kilaneh gab. In der Tat gab es generell sehr wenige Zauberergemeinden. Die iranischen magisch begabten Menschen bevorzugten es, unter der der normalen Population zu leben. Hermine merkte, dass es unmöglich war, ihren Schal in dem Wind, auf ihrem Kopf zu behalten, also nahm sie sich eine Seite aus dem Buch der älteren Hexe und wickelte ihn sich nur ein paar Mal um den Hals. „Mach dir darüber Sorgen, wenn wir landen", ist ihr gesagt worden.

Sie packte ihre Tasche mit der Zugschnur, da sie nichts anderes hatte, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte und versuchte ihr Frühstück unten zu behalten. Sie machten guten Fortschritt und flogen stundenlang über der wunderschönen Landschaft. Sie zauberte mehrere Kühlzauber auf dem Weg und erhielt jedes mal ein warmes Lächeln von der älteren Hexe.

Sie rasteten in Kilaneh und hatten dort ein langes Mahl, bevor sie wieder in die Lüfte entschwebten.

Sie waren immernoch ein gutes Stück nordwest von Hamadān, als sich Probleme auftaten. Quint stieß einen Schrei aus und deutete in den Nordosten. Ein großer Punkt im Himmel stellte sich schließlich als drei Punkte heraus, die eng beieinander flogen. Was auch immer sie waren, sie waren keine Muggel und sie zielten direkt auf die zwei Teppiche.

Kadriye zog ihren Zauberstab und schrie einen Zauber. Peyami schrie den gleichen und sie wurden unsichtbar. Als er das sah, traf Quint sich selbst auch mit einem Desillusionierungszauber.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn. Kadriye erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, was Hermine beunruhigte, da sie nicht in der Lage waren, die anderen Teppiche zu sehen.

Die Punkte wurden größer und es wurde offensichtlich, dass sie Flügel besaßen. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte die Kreaturen zu identifizieren. Angesichts seines Schreis schien Peyami sie als erster zu identifizieren. „_Rokh!"_

„Was hat er gesagt?", schrie Hermine über den brüllenden Wind.

Kadriye blickte über die Schulter zurück auf sie und schrie: „Wir haben Probleme!"

Der Teppich wurde schneller.

Hermine sah, dass die Kreaturen immernoch genau auf sie zukamen. „Wie können sie uns sehen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht! Leg dich flach auf den Teppich!"

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen, aber hielt ihren Zauberstab auf die ankommenden Kreaturen gezielt. Quint und Peyami wurden wieder sichtbar und sie nahm an wegen der Art und Weise wie sie Position zwischen den Frauen und Kreaturen bezogen, dass Kadriye ebenfalls wieder in Sicht gekommen war.

Peyami flog näher und die beiden Türken brüllten einander an und schienen dann zu einer Art Ergebnis zu kommen.

„Wir können nicht vor ihnen weglaufen, also müssen wir landen!, schrie Kadriye zurück zu ihr. „Aber wir werden zunächst versuchen so weit wie möglich zu fliegen! Ohne Unterschlupf sind wir auf dem Boden kein Stück sicherer!"

Sie zog am Teppich und flog gen Westen. Hermine starrte auf den sich ausbreitenden Schatten in der Ferne, der Hamadān war und sah, wie er kleiner wurde. „Wäre es nicht besser, auf die Stadt zu zufliegen?"

„Peyami sagt, dass wenn die Muggel die Rokh sehen, es mehr Probleme für euch geben wird wegen der vielen Obliviate. Ich muss zustimmen."

Hermine drehte sich, um nach einem anderen Unterschlupf in der Landschaft unter ihnen zu suchen, aber überall war nur Flach- und Farmland. Sie tippte Kadriyes Arm an und deutete dort hin, wo es aussah, als hätte ein Fluss ein Loch in die ihn umgebenden Hügel geschnitzt. Die ältere Hexe nickte und wendete den Teppich. Hermine sah zurück, um zu sehen, ob die anderen ihnen folgten und bekam endlich einen guten Blick von dem, was sie verfolgte. Ihr Mund wurde trocken.

Die Biester waren enorm. Sie sahen aus wie Adler von der Größe von Jumbojets – mit Krallen die mit Leichtigkeit einen Meter lang waren – und sie kamen unwahrscheinlich schnell auf sie zu.

Hermine kroch auf ihrem Bauch weiter nach vorne und blickte auf den Boden. Der Fluss kam nicht annähernd schnell genug auf sie zu.

Ein Schatten verdeckte die Sonne und sie blickte auf, um einen Himmel voller Krallen zu erblicken. Die Rokh kreischten im Triumph und Hermine rollte rasch fort. Sie hörte, wie der Teppich zerriss, aber das Monster hatte verfehlt. Sie zog eine Grimmasse und blickte wieder auf, aber ihre Geschwindigkeit hatte sie an dem Teppich vorbei getragen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, erstarrte jedoch, als sie realisierte, dass Kadriye nicht länger auf dem Teppich war. Alles, das übrig blieb, war ein Spritzer Blut. Sie blickte hinunter und realisierte, dass der Teppich nicht länger flog; er fiel. Sie machte kein Geräusch.

Es war ihr zweitschlimmster Kindheitstraum hatte sich wahr gemacht und sie hatte den irrationalen Gedanken, dass dies tatsächlich weitaus schlimmer war, als von McGonagall ein Versager genannt zu werden.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nicht schreien. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu lernen, wie man das Ding flog, weil sie sich auf ihre Führerin verlassen hatte. Sie war ein vollkommener Idiot.

„Granger, gottverdammt!"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah Quint, der neben ihrem Teppich herflog; gerade ein bisschen zur Seite und ungefähr einen Meter unter ihr. Er hatte offensichtlich versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er hob seinen Arm hoch zu ihr und schrie: „SPRING!"

Sie blinzelte und dachte, dass er wohl seinen Verstand verloren hatte; sie realisierte dann jedoch, dass sie, wenn sie sich schon auf dem Boden verteilen würde, dies in dem Versuch machen konnte, sich zu retten. Ein Windstoß schob seinen Teppich zur Seite und hoch und er fluchte wie ein Leichtmatrose, als er um Kontrolle kämpfte. Peyami erschien unter ihnen, blickte auf und schätzte die sich erweiternde Lücke zwischen ihrem und Quints Teppich ab. Sie kam auf ihre Knie, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und kam zittrig auf die Füße wie der weltschlechteste Surfer. Als ein Schatten wieder über sie fiel, schmiss sie sich in die Luft.

Sie verfehlte.

Von einem Teppich zu springen war ähnlich wie von Wackelpudding zu springen. Sie landete auf Peyamis Teppich und doppste hinunter. Als sie sich im Wind drehte, packte eine Hand ihr Handgelenk und sie klammerte sich daran. Quint ließ seinen Teppich eine 360° Drehung vollführen und pflückte sie aus der Luft. Sie landete letztendlich wie eine Ranke um seinen Rücken und seine Schultern geschlungen.

Von ihrem Aussichtspunkt aus, sah sie den ersten Rokh. Er flog lässig mit seinem Fang davon. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Kadriyes Beine um sich kickten.

„Quint! Folge dem da!" Sie deutete.

„Das werde ich, wenn du verdammtnochmal von mir runter gehst!", schrie er.

Sie realisierte zu spät, dass sie ihn zerquetschte.

Sie glitt auf den Teppich hinunter, je ein Knie neben Quints Hüften. Sie behielt eine Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und suchte nach Peyami. Sie sah ihn nicht weit entfernt, wie er etwas ausnutzte, was wie eine entscheidende Schwäche im Angriff der Rokhs aussah. Wenn sie verfehlten, brauchten sie lange, bis sie wieder gewendet hatten.

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Quint die Distanz zum ersten Monster schloss. Es schien keine Eile zu haben, da es jetzt sein Mittagessen besaß.

„Schneller! Sie könnte ausbluten, bevor wir da sind!"

„Ich bin dabei!"

„Bring uns genau unter seinen Bauch!"

Quint jagte den Teppich nach vorne und Hermine blieb aufrecht, indem sie sich mit der Faust am Rückenteil von Quints Hemd festhielt. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und stand zu einer Hocke auf. Als Quint den Teppich von hinten unter den Bauch des Biests flog, stand Hermine auf und deutete mit einer abgehackten Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab darauf. „_Sectumsempra!"_

Sie hatte den Magen des Monsters über einen Meter aufgeschlitzt, bevor es kreischte und seine Klauen öffnete. Quint hatte bereits das Bein der älteren Frau gepackt und Hermine packte ihren Oberkörper, als der Rokh losließ.

Kadriye fiel auf den Teppich und stöhnte vor schmerz. Überall floss das Blut aus ihr. Hermine begann augenblicklich, die kleineren Schnitte zu heilen, aber musste einen Diagnosezauber ausführen, bevor sie in der Lage sein würde, die tiefen Stichwunden in ihrer Brust zu behandeln. Stattdessen traf sie die ältere Hexe mit einem Petrificus und schickte ein kleines Stoßgebet zu wem auch immer zuhörte.

„Granger, wir haben ein Problem!"

„Was _jetzt?"_

„Das Ding ist nur für Einen gedacht. Zwei sind in Ordnung, aber Drei sind zu viel. Wir sind jetzt zu verdammt langsam und diese Dinger werden dich schnappen. Hör mir zu. So kontrollierst du es."

Sie realisierte, was er tun wollte. „Nein! Das ist ein Befehl! Peyami!"

„Granger! Du bist wichtiger!"

„Halts Maul! _Peyami!"_

„Hier, _bayam _Granger! Spring nochmal!"

Sie blickte hinunter und sah ihn unter sich. Diesmal lief sie einfach hinaus in die Luft.

Sie knallte mit ihrem Kiefer auf seine Schulter und sah Sterne. Als sie sie weggeblinzelt hatte, blickte sie hinter sich. Die anderen beiden Monster rasten auf sie zu. Sie war mitten darin zu entscheiden, ob sie auf die Offensive gehen oder versuchen sollten zu fliehen sollten, als der Magen des verletzten Rokhs aufplatzte. Die anderen beiden kreischten und stürzten sich auf ihn. Wie Haie rissen sie ihren Begleiter in Stücke.

„Runter! Bring uns schnell runter!"

Peyami folgte Quint hinunter und zusammen flogen sie zu dem Loch, das vom Fluss ausgehöhlt worden war. „Dort!", schrie der türkische Zauberer. Eine niedrige Höhle erschien um die Kurve einer zackigen Sandsteinklippe und sie flogen darauf zu.

Sobald Peyami gelandet war, rannte Hermine zu der verletzten Frau und kramte bereits in ihrer Perlentasche herum.

* * *

Als sie Kadriye soweit hatten, dass sie ruhen konnte, ließ Quint seinen angestauten Ärger raus.

„Was für ein dummes, verdammtes Land erlaubt keine verdammte Apparation! Apparation ist ein gottgegebenes Recht!"

„Ja, darum geben wir auch Lizenzen raus", sagte Hermine, die zum zehnten Mal den Puls der älteren Frau checkte.

„Es ist dämlich!"

„Beruhige dich, du bist hysterisch."

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Ich bin verdammt wütend, das bin ich. Hysterisch ist, wenn du wie ein Klumpen dasitzt und auf den Boden starrst, während du in deinen sicheren Tod fällst!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Okay, das gebe ich zu. Das war keiner meiner besten Momente."

„Und wessen verdammte Idee war es, nur eine Person mit sich auf diesen Trip zu nehmen? Weißt du was, Granger? Du bist schrecklich darin! Jeder mit einem Hirn hätte mehr Leute mitgebracht!"

„Wen hätte ich noch mitbringen sollen?", schnappte sie zurück.

Quint öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Sie bewegten sich auf dünnem Eis. In der Öffentlichkeit darüber zu streiten, wen sie hätten mitbringen sollen, wenn ihre Gruppe en Geheimnis bleiben sollte, war nicht klug.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Fersen zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie wird es schaffen, aber sie wäre besser bald in einem Krankenhaus."

Peyami setzte sich an die Seite seiner Tante. „Du hast ihr Leben gerettet", sagte er ruhig.

„Vergiss es. Wir sind quitt. Du hast mich gerettet und du hast uns Zeit erkauft, indem du mit diesen Monstern Katz und Maus gespielt hast. Wenn du das nicht getan hättest, wären wir alle tot."

Er beäugte sie für einen langen Moment und sagte dann: „Es war mein Job. Die Schwester meiner Mutter zu retten, war nicht dein Job."

Hermine blickte zurück auf die Frau, die auf dem Teppich lag. „Doch, war es", sagte sie leise.

Peyami drehte sich zurück zu seiner Tante.

„Das war ziemlich beeindruckendes Fliegen da draußen", sagte Quint zu ihm. „Du bist gut."

Der andere Zauberer lächelte. „Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn es nicht Babies gewesen wären."

Hermine und Quint wechselten einen Blick. „Babies?", sagte Quint mit heiserer Stimme. „Das waren _Babies?_ Oh bitte sag mir nicht, dass ihre Mutter irgendwo da draußen ist. Ich will wirklich nicht hören, dass sie eine Mutter dort irgendwo haben."

Peyami stieß ein trauriges Lachen aus und dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Nein. Sie waren weit von ihrem Nest entfernt." Er kniete sich neben seiner Tante hin und schloss seine Augen.

„Sie sind uns auf den Leib gehetzt worden, oder?" Hermine schluckte und blickte Quint an. „Ich war dumm", sagte sie. „Ich habe meinen eigenen Namen benutzt, als ich den Portschlüssel gebucht habe und dann nochmal, als ich in Istanbul angekommen bin. Jeder hätte sie geschickt haben können."

Quint nahm einen Kiesel vom Boden der kleinen Höhle und schmiss ihn gegen die Wand. „Verdammt."

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an alle meine Reviewer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Warnung: Ich habe mich an Farsi versucht. Ehrliche Entschuldigung an die Sprache. Wenigstens habe ich nicht den Google Übersetzer benutzt. o.O

* * *

Quint nahm den anderen Teppich in eine Hand, packte Hermines Ellenbogen mit der anderen und zog sie aus der Höhle.

„Komm, Granger. Flugstunden."

Sie seufzte und ging mit ihm.

Er ließ den Teppich auf den Boden fallen. „Rauf mit dir."

Sie beäugte ihn und legte ihre Hände auf die Hüften.

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir, Granger und ich werde nicht bitte sagen." Er stach einen Finger zum Himmel hoch. „Du hast da oben ein paar ziemlich mutige Sachen getan, aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen, wenn du gewusst hättest, wie das funktioniert. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie sehr du Fliegen hasst – ja, deine Freunde haben es mir gesagt, sie haben mir viel über dich erzählt – aber wenn ich meinen Hals riskiere, um dich am Leben zu halten, kannst du verdammtnochmal dabei helfen, am Leben zu _bleiben_. Jetzt _geh auf den verdammten Teppich."_

Sie warf ihm einen störrischen Blick zu und trat auf den Teppich.

„Knie nieder."

Sie blickte ihn zornig an, als sie sich nieder kauerte. „Übertreib es nicht."

„Tu es einfach, verdammt!"

Sie sprang auf. „Das reicht! Ich habe zugelassen, dass du dich an mir abreagierst, aber ich werde nicht –"

Ohne Warnung packte und küsste er sie. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass er ein viel besserer Küsser als Caleb war. Ihr zweiter war, dass sie eigentlich wirklich nicht vorgehabt hatte, geküsst zu werden. Ihr dritter war grundgenommen der erste; nur mit mehr Überzeugung gedacht. Es war _wirklich_ ein netter Kuss.

Seine Hände wurden sanfter, wo sie ihre Oberarme packten und er zog sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte sie an.

„Fragt niemand mehr zuerst?", schnaubte sie. Er ließ los und rieb seine Hände durch seine goldenen Locken. „Ich sollte dich wieder in die Kehle schlagen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich weiß", sagte er schuldig. „Ich hatte das wirklich nicht geplant."

Sie hob die Hand und streichelte ihre Lippe. „Dein Timing ist schrecklich."

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Yeah, das weiß ich auch. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur – du bist fast gestorben und dann – du…" Er wurde rot und stieß dann einen langen Atem aus. „Du bist ziemlich beeindruckend, Granger. Es ist hart, professionell zubleiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie Potter und Weasley es machen."

Hermine kicherte. „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Harry nur Augen für seine Freundin hat und Ron und ich bereits bewiesen haben, dass wir Öl und Wasser sind, kannten sie mich, als ich Hasenzähne gehabt und mit Fell bedeckt gewesen war. Ich war damals nicht besonders beeindruckend."

Er schmunzelte. „Ich denke, dass du es warst." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Habe ich überhaupt irgendeine Chance bei dir?"

Sie seufzte. „Lass mich zuerst die Welt retten und dann schauen wir, wo wir stehen, okay?"

Er lachte und gestikulierte zum Teppich. „Sicher. Ich ziehe einfach eine Nummer und warte in der Schlange hinter Lloyt und Krum."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Tja", sagte sie und kniete sich vorne auf den Teppich hin. „Du hast etwas, was für dich spricht, was die anderen nicht haben."

„Was ist das", sagte er und kniete sich hinter sie.

„Die Prophezeiung sagte, dass ich von allen betrogen werden würde. Du, Harry und Ron habt den Teil schonmal aus eurem System. Caleb und Viktor nicht."

Als er nicht antwortete, blickte sie über ihre Schulter zurück. Sein Kiefer war fest zusammengebissen; der Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte. „Du hast Krum gesagt, dass wir in den Iran gehen, oder?"

„Yeah."

„Hast du nicht ein Date mit ihm am Samstag gecancelt?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann gibt es eine gute Chance, dass er herausgefunden hat, dass du früher losgegangen bist."

Hermines Gesicht fiel. „Ich weiß. Nichtsdestotrotz kenne ich Viktor schon seit einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit. Ich denke nicht, dass er es war."

„Die Prophezeiung hat gesagt jeder würde dich betrügen."

„Ja, aber wir haben bereits bewiesen, dass nicht alle Betrüge böswillig sein müssen. Wenn Viktor mich betrügen würde, würde er es wahrscheinlich tun, weil er dachte, er würde es für mein Wohl tun. Mir geflügelten Tod auf den Hals zu hetzen, passt da nicht."

Er nickte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich es bevorzugen, ihm nicht zu trauen."

„Tu, was du tun musst."

Er nickte. „Jetzt lass uns das machen." Er deutete auf den Teppich vor ihr. „Siehst du diese Schlaufen? Man kontrolliert den Teppich, indem man einen Finger in sie schiebt. Man flüstert ‚fliegen' und dann kontrolliert man den Teppich mittels der Fingerbewegungen. Zieh hoch und der Teppich geht hoch. Drück hinunter und er geht hinunter. Zuck mit dem Finger und der Teppich fliegt schneller. Simpel. Verstanden?"

„Sage ich es auf Türkisch?"

„Nah. Du kannst es von mir aus auch lallen. Es ist die Intention, die zählt. Du brauchst keine Magie. Das ist der Grund, warum so viele Muggel Geschichten über sie hatten und warum die Perser so einen schlechten Ruf dafür haben, die Geheimhaltungsstatuten zu ignorieren. Sie haben das jetzt überkompensiert." Er gestikulierte. „Komm schon. Versuch es mal. Wir müssen Mrs. Yilmaz ins Krankenhaus bringen und wir haben immernoch jemanden dort draußen, der weiß, dass wir hier sind."

Hermine nickte und hob ihren Finger. Der Teppich hob sich stetig an, wenn auch langsam. Sie begann behutsam, ihn über das Areal zu manövrieren und versuchte die goldenen Sandsteinklippen zu vermeiden. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie es konnte, kehrten sie zur Höhle zurück.

„Wie war sie?", fragte Peyami.

„Sie wird keine Geschwindigkeitsrekorde brechen, aber sie kann lenken", sagte Quint.

„Dann sollten wir gehen", sagte Peyami. „Wir haben immernoch einen langen Weg vor uns."

Hermine sammelte die leeren Zaubertrankflaschen ein und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche; sie zog die Zugschnur fest zu.

Quint sah darauf. „Das Ding hat schon bessere Tage gesehen."

„Es hat auch schlechtere gesehen", sagte sie leise. „Steig auf."

* * *

Sie erreichten Esfahān ungefähr um acht Uhr abends. Peyami führte sie an den Fuß eines zerbröckelnden Taubenturms und benutzte Handgesten, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihren Schal richten sollte. Sie hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen. Sie zog ihn von ihrem Hals und schlang ihn sich über den Kopf. Ein schneller Knoten unter ihrem Kinn und sie schmiss die Enden über ihre Schultern. Sie blickte zu ihm und er gab ihr eine rasches, zufriedenes Nicken. Er hob seine Tante in seine Arme und murmelte Quint zu, dass er die Teppiche zusammenrollen und mit sich nehmen sollte; zusammen liefen sie die Straße hinunter.

Der Geruch nach Essen füllte die Luft und Hermines Magen knurrte laut. Sie blieb hinter Peyami und hielt ihren Zauberstab im Ärmel ihres langen Mantels. Quint bildete die Nachhut; die Teppiche lagen über seiner Schulter und die Hand war um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen. Es gab mehrere Menschen auf der Straße, aber niemand sah sie durch den leichten Bemerk-mich-nicht- Zauber hindurch, den der ältere Zauberer im Außenbezirk der Stadt über sie gesprochen hatte. Stattdessen mussten sie den Passanten ausweichen, die direkt auf sie zuliefen.

Peyami führte sie über die Straße durch einen Parkplatz und hoch zu etwas, das wie die Hintertür eines Restaurants aussah. Er nickte und Hermine trat vor und klopfte, bevor sie zurücktrat.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit säuerlichem Gesicht streckte ihren Kopf heraus. „_Salam."_

„_Salam"_, sagte Hermine. „_Hal-e shoma che towreh, khanom?"_ (Hallo. Wie geht es Ihnen, Madame?)

„_Eh."_ (Eh)

„_Lotfan. Bimarestan kojast?"_ (Bitte. Wo ist das Krankenhaus?)

Die Frau blickte vom einen zum anderen und warf Quint dann einen langen Blick zu.

„_Shoma ahl-e koja hastid?"_ (Wo kommt ihr her?)

„_Man ahl-e London hastam. Lotfan, Ajaleh daram. Inglissi mi-danid?" (_Ich bin aus London. Bitte, wir haben es eilig. Sprechen Sie Englisch?)

„_Baleh, kami." (_Ja, ein wenig.)

„_Lotfan – bitte_, meine Tante ist verletzt. Sie braucht Hilfe."

Die Frau streckte die Hand aus, nahm Kadriyes schlaffe Hand und ließ sie mit scheinbarem Desinteresse wieder fallen. „_Be-farma id too."_ (Hier entlang.)

„_Khayli mamnoon." _Hermine gestikulierte und Peyami und Quint traten vor ihr durch die Tür. (Danke, danke sehr.)

„Sie ist ganz schön widerlich", murmelte Quint, als er an ihr vorbei lief.

„Sie spricht Englisch, also pass auf, was du sagst."

Sie folgten der Frau durch die Küche eines Muggelrestaurants und zu einem großen begehbaren Gefrierschrank. Sie zog ihn mit einem gruseligen Lächeln auf und gestikulierte.

Die Drei traten ein und als die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen wurde, begannen Peyami und Quint zu schreien. Hermine zündete ihren Zauberstab an und sie alle wirbelten herum angesichts des Geräusches einer sich öffnenden Tür. Die hintere Wand des Gefrierschranks schwang weit auf und ein lächelnder Mann begrüßte sie mit einem angenehmen Gesicht und großen, schläfrigen Augen.

„_Salam."_

„_Salam. Bimarestan kojast?"_

„Oh, ihr seid englisch!" Er drehte sich und sah Peyami, der seine Tante hielt. „Ja! Natürlich, hier entlang; wir sind nicht weit von einem Heiler entfernt. Kommt, kommt. Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet."

Sie folgten dem Mann mehrere verdrehte Treppenabsätze hinunter. An einem Punkt nahm Hermine die Teppiche und Quint nahm Kadriye. Die ganze Zeit über plapperte der Mann, der sie führte.

„Ich heiße euch willkommen. Ich hoffe, dass Gisou euch nicht erschreckt hat. Sie ist, was man in eurem Land einen Squib nennt. Das macht sie hart. Sie ist aber trotz allem eine gute Frau. Seid ihr erst heute angekommen? Ja? Dann heiße ich euch willkommen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr eine angenehme Reise hattet, aber wenn ich mir so eure Begleiterin ansehe, dann wahrscheinlich nicht. Das bedrückt mich. Wir werden ihr sofort Hilfe besorgen, ihr werdet schon sehen. Wir bekommen nicht viele Besucher aus England. Ihr seid englisch, ja? Ich verstehe nicht den Unterschied zwischen euren Engländern und Walisern und dem ganzen Rest. Ich weiß, dass die schottischen Männer kurze Röcke tragen. Sehr seltsam. Sehr seltsam. Nichtsdestotrotz, darf man keine Vorurteile haben. Obwohl wir es haben. Es ist eine Schwäche. Ihr müsst euch fragen, warum wir nach unten gehen. Das ist leicht zu erklären. Zaubereresfahān ist im ältesten Teil der Stadt und die ältesten Teile sind unten. Jetzt macht es alles Sinn, _belah?"_

Quint rollte seine Augen angesichts des endlosen Sprechens, hielt seinen Mund jedoch geschlossen; sie kamen am Fuß der Treppe an und der iranische Zauberer öffnete eine Tür. „Hier ist das Krankenhaus. Kommt. Nicht viel weiter."

Er rief und mehrere Leute kamen gerannt. Quint wurde seine Last unter Zungenschnalzen und einer endlosen Liste von Fragen, was geschehen war, abgenommen.

Hermine ging mit ihnen, um die Fragen zu beantworten und Quint lief hinterher; er beobachtete alles. Peyami ging, um Räumlichkeiten für die Nacht zu finden.

* * *

Hermine und Quint hatten sich mit Aubergine, Lamm und Reis vollgestopft und wuschen das alles noch mit Tee hinunter, als ein großer Mann, der in schwarzen Hosen und einem schwarzen Mantel gekleidet war, der ein Abzeichen auf der Brusttasche trug in den Warteraum ging. Hermine sprang auf. „Wird es ihr gut gehen?"

Der Mann blickte sie mit stechenden Augen an. „Es wird ihr gut gehen. Sie wird eine Woche Ruhe brauchen, aber danach wird sie stark sein."

„Oh, ich bin so dankbar. Ich hatte mir große Sorgen gemacht, dass wir sie nicht rechtzeitig herbringen würden."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist", sagte er. „Wenn Sie so nett wären."

Hermine sah auf, als Quint aufstand und ein paar Schritte fort lief. Sie runzelte die Stirn in seine Richtung, aber er nahm die Augen nicht von dem Besucher.

„Wir sind von Kış Ağaçi in der Türkei bis hierher geflogen, als wir von ein paar jungen Rokh angegriffen wurden. Einer von ihnen riss sie vom Teppich hinunter, aber wir haben ihn getötet und konnten fliehen. Ihre tieferen Wunden sind durch seine Krallen hervorgerufen worden. Ich habe ihre kleineren Verletzungen geheilt und ihr einen blutanregenden Zaubertrank gegeben, sowie eine belebende Tinktur und einen Lymphknotenstimulator, um gegen Infektionen vorzubeugen. Sie hat wahrscheinlich sechs Minuten versteinert verbracht, damit sie nicht verbluten würde."

„Spar es dir", sagte Quint mit flacher Stimme. „Er ist kein Heiler." Quints Zauberstab war in seiner Hand, aber immernoch auf den Boden gerichtet.

Hermine blinzelte und blickte zurück zu dem Mann.

„Ihr Freund hat recht. Ich bin kein Heiler."

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Darius Abousaieedi und ich bin das, was Sie einen Auroren nennen würden. Ich nehme an, dass ihr Gentlemanfreund auch einer ist?"

„Ja."

„Und Sie sind?"

„Ein Forscher. Ich bin gekommen, um die Bibliothek hier zu sehen."

Er starrte sie mit Augen an, die fast schwarz waren und sie schienen zu versuchen, die Wahrheit gewaltsam aus ihr heraus zu ziehen. Sie begann sich zu fragen, ob der Mann nicht mit Snape verwandt war, aber das Haar des Mannes war von einer unregelmäßigen braunen Schattierung. „Nach was forschen Sie?"

„Ich suche nach alten Berichten über ein Phänomen, das sich mit Erdlinien beschäftigt."

„Warum?"

„Weil mein Chef es von mir verlangt hat."

„Und Ihr Name? Wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Jean Lovegood."

Er schenkte ihr ein lächeln. Es war kein Gutes. „Ihre erste Lüge."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und griff in ihre Tasche, um die goldene ID Karte heraus zu ziehen, die ihr gegeben worden war. Sie überreichte sie dem Mann und er blickte sie an, bevor er sie umdrehte und einen kurzen Blick auf die Rückseite warf. Er reichte sie zurück.

„Meine Entschuldigungen. Es war unhöflich, eine Unaussprechliche nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Wie dem auch sei; ich weiß Ihren bereits, Miss Granger."

„Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

„Wir sind vor Ihrem Erscheinen gewarnt worden."

Sie blinzelte. „_Gewarnt?"_

„Von wem?", verlangte Quint.

Mr. Abousaieedi warf auch Quint einen langen Blick zu. „Das wissen wir nicht. Uns wurde gesagt, dass mit dem in der Nähe befindlichen Muggelatomkraftwerk herumgespielt werden würde, wenn wir Ihre Nachforschungen nicht verhindern würden; die gesamte lokale Population würde in Gefahr gebracht werden."

Hermines Atem strömte aus. „Guter Gott!" Sie wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Und ich hatte solche Hoffnung." Sie stöhnte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir werden morgen Früh verschwinden."

Der iranische Zauberer blickte zu ihr zurück. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Sie dürfen so lange bleiben, wie Sie möchten."

Sie blickte zu ihm zurück. „Aber all diese Leute! Die Gefahr ist zu groß."

„Wer auch immer uns kontaktiert hat, war nicht darüber im Klaren, dass die Muggeleinrichtung weit dem hinterherhinkt, was die Öffentlichkeit denkt. Die Muggelregierung hier mag es, anzugeben. Sie ist, um genau zu sein, nicht vollkommen in Benutzung. Durch Magie bietet sie keine Bedrohung. Wir haben Schritte ergriffen, um dies sicher zu stellen. Ihre Feinde wissen wenig über unsere Kultur. Wir sind keine Menschen, die es genießen von Außenseitern gesagt zu bekommen, was sie tun sollen. Wir würden Ihnen gerne auf jegliche Art helfen, die wir können."

Sie blinzelte. „Danke."

Er stand auf und sie tat es ihm gleich. „Wir haben euch Räumlichkeiten in der Nähe der Bibliothek zugewiesen. Es wird sich um eure Freundin gekümmert werden und sie wird in die Türkei zurückgebracht, sobald sie vollständig genesen ist." Er drehte sich zur Tür, hielt jedoch inne und drehte sich zurück. „Einer _unserer_ Unaussprechlichen wird sich morgen mit Ihnen treffen, um Ihnen bei Ihren Nachforschungen zu helfen. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der Sie zu Ihren Räumen eskortiert."

„Danke", sagte sie wieder.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe Sie werden finden, wonach Sie suchen."

Er hinterließ Stille. Sie blickte zu Quint und er schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf. „Du bist eine Unaussprechliche? Wann ist das passiert?"

Sie ließ ihre Schultern sacken. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden", sagte sie mit keinem geringen Anteil an Trauer.

Er starrte sie an und nickte dann. „Gestern."

Sie sackte zurück gegen die Couch und nickte bedrückt.

Er kam herüber und setzte sich neben sie; er stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen sanft in die Seite. „Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt." Seine Stimme war weniger als überzeugend.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Wenn ich nicht herausfinde, was vor sich geht, könnte es das gut sein."

Er seufzte. „Stimmt auch wieder."

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...] Die Geschichte spielt um 2003 rum, also reflektiert der Stand des Reaktors in Esfahan diese Zeit.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anmerkung von Aurette: [...]_

* * *

Hermine wühlte sich durch einen weiteren Stapel von Pergamentrollen auf der Suche nach ihrem Tintenfass. Hinter ihr kramte Farzeen Pourali herum und suchte nach mehr Pergamentrollen, die Kommentare über Phänomene hatten, die sich auf Zeit, Erdlinien oder – mit Glück – auf beides bezogen.

Drei Tage davon und die beiden Unaussprechlichen waren ungemein müde.

Sie ließ ihren Stapel fallen. „Farzeen –"

„Hier." Er reichte ihr das Tintenfass.

„Danke."

„Wir haben bisher nichts gefunden", schnappte er. „Nur Bruchstücke und Fragmente."

Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Ich weiß."

Farzeen war ein freundlicher, enthusiastischer kleiner Mann in seinen Dreißigern, einem kahl werdenden Schädel und einem immer präsenten Lächeln gewesen, als sie ihn getroffen hatte. Er sprach kein Englisch, aber sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, Broschen mit eingeprägten Übersetzungszaubern, also war das kein Problem. Nach Tagen, in denen sie gegen gelehrte Wände gerannt waren, hatte er sich zu einem ungeduldigen, säuerlichen kleinen Gnom von einem Mann zurückentwickelt und sie war überzeugt, dass er sogar noch kahlköpfiger als noch vor drei Tagen war.

„Wir brauchen Essen", sagte sie.

„Wir brauchen Wein", entschied er. „Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Er watschelte an diamantenförmigen Kisten vorbei, die mit Pergamentrollen gefüllt waren und verschwand.

Die Bibliothek war unglaublich. Hermine hätte ihr ganzes Leben dort verbringen und niemals das Sonnenlicht vermissen können. Wie dem auch sei; so viel Information wie dort auch war, es gab nichts, was ihr sagte, nach was sie suchte. Die Antwort konnte genau vor ihr sein, aber sie würde es nicht wissen, bis sie angesprungen und davon gebissen wurde.

Sie rieb ihre Nase und fühlte die ölige Nässe eines Tintenflecks. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf die Schultern fallen und stöhnte.

Sie suchte nach einem Handtuch und wischte ihre Hände sorgsam daran ab, bevor sie es an ihrem Gesicht rieb. Ihr Gesicht machte ihr nichts aus: sie würde sterben, wenn sie die Tinte auf die Rollen schmierte. Sie blickte sich um und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass Snape da wäre. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr Glück hätte als sie beim Finden von Antworten; seine Frustration war weitaus unterhaltsamer als ihre.

Als sie an Snape dachte, musste sie an Caleb denken und das ging in ihrem Kopf immer wieder im Kreis, bis ihr schwindelig war.

Caleb war eine sexy Ablenkung gewesen und am Rande davon, vielleicht mehr zu werden, als er verschwunden war. Sie wusste immernoch nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Sie war niedergeschlagen gewesen von dem Gedanken, dass er verletzt sein könnte und hatte einen Seitenhieb bekommen angesichts der Möglichkeit, dass er nicht so astrein sein könnte, wie sie gedacht hatte. Könnte er der Killer sein? Snape wollte sie glauben machen, dass er von Natur aus unehrlich war. Caleb auf der anderen Seite hielt jedoch die gleiche Meinung über Snape. Sie schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hätte niemals Calebs Meinung geglaubt, wenn Snape dieser Eröffnung nicht bereits zuvor gekommen wäre.

Der Gedanke, dass Snape ein bisschen wie eine männliche Hure war, amüsierte sie ungemein. Es war sicherlich eine ganz andere Wendung von ihrem Glauben, dass er diese schrecklich tragische Existenz gelebt habe, nachdem Harrys Mutter gestorben war. Nachdem sie die Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, die er Harry überlassen hatte, hatte sie es in ihrem Kopf gehabt, dass es einem Mann einfach nicht möglich war, über solch eine Art der Trauer hinweg zu kommen.

Zwei Wochen später von ihm einen Schlag auf den Hintern und gesagt zu bekommen, dass sie nette Titten hätte, hatte ihr einen kleinen Schock verpasst. Sie fragte sich zum unzähligen Male, wer Gertie war.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Kuss mit Caleb und konnte es wieder nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn mit dem Kuss von Quint verglich. Alles in allem war Quint der bessere Küsser, aber sie konnte nicht genau den Finger darauf legen, was bei ihm besser war. Sie hatte Caleb monatelang hinterher gesabbert und doch war es nur ‚nett' gewesen, als er sie geküsst hatte. Sie fühlte sich wenig angezogen von Quint – bis auf Bewunderung für seine Entschlossenheit – und doch hatten sich ihre Haare aufgestellt, als er sie geküsst hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie es sein würde, wenn sie die beiden Männer zusammenpressen und das Resultat küssen könnte.

Sie schob das Ende ihrer Feder in ihren Mund und biss darauf, während sie sich fragte, wie es sein würde Snape zu küssen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals den Mut haben würde, um es herauszufinden. Nachdem er sie fast nur mit seinen Augen gevögelt hatte, hatte sie tierische Panik vor dem Mann. Seine Fähigkeit übergangslos von höhnischer Abneigung auf sinnlichen Angriff überzugehen war ein bisschen zu überwältigend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn Snape es sich ernsthaft vornahm, sie zu küssen, es eine gute Chance gab, dass nichtmehr viel von ihr übrig sein würde, wenn er fertig war.

Sie schmunzelte. _Aber was für ein unglaublicher Abgang das wäre_, dachte sie bei sich. _Wenn man auf männliche Huren steht._

Natürlich war es nutzlose Träumerei. Jegliches zusammengeschustertes Interesse, welches Snape gehabt haben könnte, war sehr wahrscheinlich mit Calebs Verschwinden in Luft aufgegangen. Wenn er jedoch _immernoch_ interessiert war, würde es eine interessante Ablenkung zu dem Fakt geben, dass die Prophezeiung praktisch gesagt hatte, dass sie versagen würde.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das Schicksal der Welt hing über ihrem Kopf und sie saß hier und fragte sich, wie Snape im Bett sein würde.

Sie hörte eilige Schritte und drehte sich rechtzeitig zur Tür um zu sehen, wie Farzeen zurück in den Raum eilte. „Ich bin der törichste Sohn des törichsten Mannes!"

„Du hast den Wein vergessen."

„Ich habe meinen Kopf vergessen!"

Sie glitt von ihrem Stuhl und folgte ihm nach Hinten zu den Stapeln. „Was ist los?"

Er blickte zu ihr auf. „Du hast es gesagt, als du es mir erklärt hast. Ich habe es gehört, als du es gesagt hast. Aber wir haben beide kleine Augen bekommen und konnten nur ein kleines Bisschen sehen!"

„Farzeen, sprich langsamer; du hörst dich durch den Übersetzungszauber an, als wärest du irre."

Er stieß einen Atem aus und blickte sie an. „Nein. Das lässt mich irre klingen." Er stützte seinen Ellenbogen auf einem Schrank auf. „Wir suchen nach Phänomenen, ja? Ja. Wir suchen nach seltsamen Geschehnissen mit Erdlinien. Wir suchen nach Beweisen für Zeitportale, ja? Aber wir haben eigentlich keine Ahnung, wonach wir suchen. Wir sind wie blinde Männer, die ohne ihre Stöcke herumwandern und hoffen, dass wir über die Schreibfeder stolpern, die wir haben fallen lassen. Wieso suchen wir nicht nach dem Einen, von dem wir wissen?"

„Was meinst du?", sagte sie; ihr Herz raste.

„Ich laufe, um Wein zu holen, ja? Und da gibt es einen Wein, den ich sehr liebe. Und ich frage mich selbst, wo kommt dieser Wein her? Weil ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann. Er ist bernsteinfarben und schmeckt wie Kirschen, ja? Und dann kommt es mir, so wie es immer tut; wo kommt alles her? Das ist immer der wichtigste Gedanke für mich. Ich bin immer fast in der Lage, diesen Gedanken zu beantworten. Aber dann ist es mir in den Kopf gekommen und ich bin zurückgerannt! Und jetzt bin ich hier!"

„Farzeen, ich bin dafür bekannt Menschen zu schlagen, die mir auf die Nerven gehen."

Er blinzelte. „Gewalt ist eine schlechte Antwort, Hermine. Nur Schwächlinge benutzen sie."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich werde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer."

Er schnaubte. „Du hast eine Sache herausgefunden, seit du mit der Suche begonnen hast, ja?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gefunden. Wir starren die Rollen schon seit Tagen an!"

„Nicht hier; bevor du gekommen bist."

Sie hielt inne und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Chronominium. Ich habe herausgefunden, was das war."

„Was ist es?"

„Der Sand, der in Zeitumkehrern benutzt wird."

„Ja, aber was ist dieser Sand? Nehme ich Sand und schütte ihn in eine kleine Flasche und nenne es Chronominium? Wenn das wahr wäre, wäre der Iran bis zu den Schultern in Zeitumkehrern und so wie ich die Angewohnheit meiner Leute kenne mit Gerätschaften herumzuspielen, währen wir alle tausend Jahre älter, bevor wir die Häuser unserer Väter verlassen hätten." Er blickte sie an. „Die letzten der Zeitumkehrer waren in England. Das ist bekannt. Es gibt keine mehr. Sie sind alle von Kindern zerstört worden. Solch schreckliche Kinder; mögen sie in der Hölle brennen."

„Um, Farzeen…"

„Unterbrich nicht. Das war mein Gedanke, der mich hier her hat rennen lassen. Woher kommt dieses Chronominium? Wieso suchen wir nicht nach dieser Antwort? Es ist eine Frage von der wir wissen, wie wir sie stellen müssen!"

Er drehte sich zurück zum Schrank und begann die Worte zu betrachten, die auf die Enden der Rollen gedruckt waren. Als er eine fand, die er mochte, zog er sie heraus und überreichte sie ihr über die Schulter.

Innerhalb zwanzig Minuten hatten sie jeweils zehn Pergamentrollen. Sie eilten zurück zu ihren Lesetischen und ließen sie auf einen Haufen fallen.

„_Jetzt_ fangen wir an", sagte er mit Überzeugung.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und begann ein Pergament zu entrollen; sie flüsterte den Übersetzungszauber und sah zu, wie die persische Schrift sich entrollte und sich zu weitaus weniger graziöser englischer Blockschrift veränderte.

Sie fanden es am zweiten Tag.

„… _und die Sande sind die Überreste des heftigen Kampfes zwischen Ahura Mazda und Angra Mainyu, als die Saoshyant den Kristall der Zeit hielten. Ahriman machte die Saoshyant jedoch schwach und sie scheiterte darin, die letzte Wiederherstellung der Welt zu bringen. Das Resultat war nur eine kleine Wiederherstellung und nur ein paar der Toten wurden wieder ins Leben gebracht, als die Saoshyant zurückkehrte, um ihren goldenen Sohn zu retten. Der Kristall zerbrach und kehrte zu Staub zurück; aber anstatt Trauer zu empfinden segnete Ahura Mazda die Welt mit der Fähigkeit zurück zu gehen und mehr gute Taten zu vollbringen, indem der Sand weise genutzt wurde. Die Erde wird einem anderen Kristall Leben einhauchen und einem Weiteren, bis die Saoshyant kommt, die triumphieren und die Welt erneuern und alle Toten wieder leben lässt. Aber Angra Mainyu wird für immer achistem manah bringen und so wird der Kampf weiter gehen."_

„Farzeen." Hermines Stimme war kaum über einem Flüstern.

„Ein Moment, ich bin beschäftigt."

„Farzeen, ich habe es gefunden."

„Ja, aber ich denke, dass ich hier etwas sehr interessantes habe und wenn ich jetzt aufhöre – Was meinst du mit ‚es gefunden'?"

„Ich habe den Kristall der Zeit gefunden. Das Ding, dass in meiner Prophezeiung erwähnt wird…"

Sie drehte sich; ihre Hände zitterten und sie hielt ihm die Rolle mit beiden Händen hin. Farzeen nahm sie sanft und beendete den Übersetzungszauber. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, während sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß faltete und ihn beim Lesen beobachtete; ihre Unterlippe war zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangen.

* * *

„Ja, aber _achistem manah _hat sich bereits manifestiert, also wussten sie selbst damals, dass es böse Männer geben würde, die nach dem Kristall suchen würden. Es bedeutet ‚schlechtestes Denken', aber nicht im Sinne von dumm. Es bedeutet von zerstörerischen oder bösartigen Gedanken motiviert. Hass. Bosheit. Die Saoshyant – grob übersetzt bedeutet das ‚ein Messias' – war nicht böse, sie war töricht und sie tat es wegen der Liebe ihres Kindes."

Farzeen lehnte sich zurück und trank seinen Wein. „Dies ist aufregend, aber irrelevant. All diese Sachen über den Kampf zwischen Ahura Mazda und Angra Mainyu sind nur… Schein und Rauch. Diese Rolle ist nur zweitausend Jahre alt. Nach ältesten Berechnungen wäre das dreitausend Jahre nachdem Zoroaster die Welt betreten hat. Wir müssen zu den Fakten kommen, da die Mythologie hier dazu geschaffen worden war, die Törichten zu blenden.

„Also, was haben wir gelernt? Der Kristall ist ein natürliches Phänomen, das periodisch erscheint und die Zeit kontrollieren kann. Wenn er in der aktuellen Geschichte erschienen ist, sind die Fakten aus irgendeinem Grund systematisch ausgelöscht worden. Ich denke der Grund ist, dass jemand unwürdiges die Geschichte löschen und das Leben wie wir es kennen zerstören könnte, wenn er ihn in die Hände bekommt. Und wenn eure Rülpser – so eine schreckliche Bezeichnung – dafür bekannt sind, dieses Geschehen vorauszusagen, dann ist es möglich, dass sie dazu benutzt werden können herauszufinden wann – und sogar wo – der nächste Kristall erscheinen wird."

Hermine nickte. Das war leicht zu tun; sie war betrunken. Sie hatte seit zwei Tagen kein richtiges Mahl mehr gehabt und Farzeens bernsteinfarbener Wein war sehr, sehr gut. Wo auch immer er herkam.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort. „Wir – damit meine ich meine Vorfahren – haben diese Informationen bewahrt, indem wir sie zwischen falschen religiösen Geschichten versteckt haben. Diese ganze Passage ist kein Teil des Yasna. Es ist eine sehr kluge Lüge." Er blickte sie an. „Ich vermute wenn es irgendwo dort draußen noch mehr Informationen gibt, werden sie auf ähnliche Weise versteckt sein.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, du hast es gut gemacht. Das scheint die Art zu sein, wie ich funktioniere. Ich rege andere Leute auf und sie finden die Antworten für mich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und deutete dann mit ihrem Glas ruckartig auf ihn. „Du hast gesagt, dass du etwas interessantes gefunden hättest. Kurz bevor ich dich mit meinem Fund unterbrochen hatte."

„Das habe ich? Das habe ich!" Er stellte sein Glas hin und drehte sich zum Tisch; er kramte durch die Pergamente. „Hier. Hör dem zu –" Er räusperte sich. „'Und das Wissen wird zu viel sein für das zerbrechliche Herz des Mannes und so soll es weitergegeben werden an den Wassersänger.'"

Er blickte auf und strahlte sie an.

„Welches Wissen?", fragte sie.

„Das habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden. Es war in einer anderen Passage, die sich auf das mysteriöse Verschwinden von Artefakten bezog. Ich habe nachgeforscht, warum so wenig Zeitumkehrer noch da sind. Es scheint, dass es kein Chronominium mehr gibt. Niemand kann die Zeit noch manipulieren. Keiner kann noch zurückgehen, um ein paar gute Taten für Ahura Mazda zu begehen."

Hermine nickte. „Das würde erklären, warum sie die Kammer der Zeit in unserem Ministerium geschlossen haben."

„Verflucht seien diese törichten Kinder!"

„Farzeen…"

„Hmm?"

„Ich war eines dieser Kinder", sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir sehr leid", fügte sie hinzu.

Er blinzelte. „Warst du?"

Sie nickte. „Dunkle Zauberer haben versucht, uns zu töten. Wir sind um unser Leben gerannt. Viele Dinge sind an diesem Tag zerbrochen worden." Sie wurde still. „Inklusive Menschen."

Er war für einen langen Moment still. „Das tut mir leid, meine Freundin. Es hört sich an, als hättest du an diesem Tag weit mehr verloren, als ich. Ich hätte meine Zunge hüten sollen."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist mehr der Schmerz eines Freundes, als meiner. Er hat das letzte seiner Familie verloren."

Farzeen schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es hört sich an, als hätte er immernoch ein bisschen Familie in dir. Herzen werden weit, sodass Familien groß werden können."

Sie lächelte und nickte. Der Drang weiter zu nicken war zu stark. „Ich brauche Schlaf." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte ihr Glas hin. „Morgen finden wir heraus, wie man diesen Kristall der Zeit finden kann."

Farzeen drehte sich zurück zu seinem Tisch. „Ich habe eine Theorie darüber. Ich werde ein bisschen länger bleiben."

„Oh?"

„Ich denke ich weiß, wie man ihn findet."

Sie machte Anstalten, sich wieder zu setzen, aber er stand auf und wedelte mit seinen Händen. „Geh. Du brauchst Schlaf, eine Mahlzeit und – wenn mir die Freiheit erlaubt ist – ein Bad würde helfen."

Sie nickte und ging Richtung Tür. „Ich will, dass du heute Nacht auch noch über etwas anderes nachdenkst", sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Mit mir zurück nach London zu kommen. Ich brauche Geister wie den Deinigen. Es würde ein großes Abenteuer sein, ja?"

Er strahlte sie an. „Ja. Das würde es."

Sie winkte ihm zu und drehte sich dann und knallte ihren Kopf an einer Öllampe an, die von der Decke hing. „Oops."

Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht und ging, um den Ausgang zu finden, während Farzeen hinter ihr gluckste.

* * *

Um drei Uhr morgens gab es ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Hermine erwachte desorientiert von zu wenig Schlaf und einem schmerzenden Kopf. Das Klopfen ertönte wieder und diesmal brachte es ein Gefühl von drohendem Unheil mit sich, welches sich auf sie legte wie ein beschwertes Netz. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Kissen hervor und rief: „Ja?"

„Granger, bist du angezogen?"

Sie setzte sich auf und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über. „Komm rein."

Quint kam durch die Tür und sah um Jahre älter aus.

Sie schluckte hart und fragte: „Wer?"

„Farzeen Pourali." Er ging zum Bett, als sie begann zu weinen. Er setzte sich hin und zog sie gegen seine dicke Schulter. „Mr. Abousaieedi ist draußen. Er hat ein paar Fragen an dich, wenn du bereit bist."

Hermine nickte und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen. „Ich werde mich anziehen." Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. „Quint?"

„Yeah?"

„Wie? Wie ist er gestorben?"

Sie konnte erkennen, dass er erwog, wieviel er sagen sollte.

„Sag es mir. Das ist ein Befehl."

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Jemand hat ihn gefoltert und versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Es scheint dass die Folge einen Unaussprechlichen zum Reden zu bringen der –"

„Tod ist", beendete sie. Sie drehte sich von der Tür fort. „Ich werde in einem Moment draußen sein."

Als sie hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde, rollte sie sich zu einem engen Ball zusammen und schluchzte.

* * *

Hermine flog hinter Quint den ganzen Weg zurück in die Türkei. Sie hatten Kadriye mit vielen Umarmungen, ein paar keinen Geschenken und viel Sorgen verlassen und sie drei – sie, Quint und Peyami – brachten den Weg unbehelligt hinter sich. Das Kontingent der iranischen Auroren, welches um sie flog, war trotzdem beruhigend.

Sie waren über dem See Urmia, als Hermine mit einer Hand winkte. Einer der Auroren zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ Peyamis Teppich verschwinden. Er fiel mit einem kreischend und Quint stieß einen Schrei der Überraschung aus.

„Flieg weiter", sagte Hermine mit toter Stimme.

Sie beobachtete Peyamis Fall und wie er mit einem kleinen weißen Platschen im riesigen Salzwassersee verschwand.

Die iranischen Auroren zuckten nichtmal mit der Braue und drehten ohne ein Wort an der türkischen Grenze um.

Es brauchte zwanzig Minuten, bevor Quint sprach.

„Wirst du es erklären?", fragte er, als sie landeten.

„Er war es", sagte sie.

„Das habe ich kapiert. Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Abousaieedi hat ihn von der Erinnerung eines Wächters in einem Denkarium identifiziert. Er wurde gesehen, wie er letzte Nacht in die Bibliothek geschlüpft ist. Er hat Farzeen getötet und alle Pergamente verbrannt, die wir die ganze Woche über herausgezogen haben." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und beugte sich hinunter, um ihren Teppich aufzurollen.

„Du hättest ihn befragen können."

„Türkische Männer reden nicht. Kadriye hat gesagt er würde sterben, bevor er antworten würde. Sie sagte, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt worden ist, als sie verletzt wurde. Seine Familie hätte ihm niemals vergeben und er wäre nur demjenigen gegenüber loyaler geworden, der ihn angeheuert hat um uns zu stoppen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Das war ihr Vorschlag. Er wusste zu viel. Wir hatten gehofft wer auch immer mit ihm arbeitete, würde irgendetwas auf dem Rückweg versuchen, aber ich bin es leid geworden, ihm zuzusehen, wie er mich anlächelt."

Quint wollte sie umarmen, doch sie trat zurück. „Nicht." Sie reichte ihm den Teppich und fischte den Portschlüssel zurück nach Istanbul aus der Tasche. „Ich will mich nicht besser fühlen."

Sie hielt den Plastikdeckel irgendeines vergessenen Behälters hoch und als Quint ihn packte, tippte sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab an und flüsterte: „_Portus."_

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: Und da habt ihrs..._

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf die Reviews geantwortet habe... glaubt mir ich lese jedes und freue mich total, aber ich weiß zur Zeit einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. However: Good news, everybody: Ich habe wieder weitergemacht mit dem Übersetzen. Hoffentlich geht der Trend aufwärts, damit das Posten der Story nicht ins Stocken gerät.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Nähern uns dem Moment, auf den ihr alle gewartet habt...

* * *

Hermine saß da und hörte zu, während Quint den Bericht über ihren Ausflug in den Iran gab. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes. Ron und Quint saßen auf der Couch beim Bücherregal und Harry marschierte wie üblich auf und ab. Madame Worple saß still wie ein Grab auf der anderen Couch mit Urban Philips. Snape saß auf einem Stuhl bei der Tür schräg ihr gegenüber, wo sie am Feuer saß. Er behielt seine Arme eng über der Brust verschränkt und tippte seinen Oberarm mit einem Finger an. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er ungeduldig war, weil er gehen wollte oder weil er darauf wartete, dass Quint etwas relevantes sagt. Sie lauschte dem üblichen Aurorengerede über die harten Fakten und der ganze Ausflug schien fast sinnlos gewesen zu sein.

Sie konnte anhand der Blicke, die Harry und Ron ihr zuwarfen erkennen, dass sie sich Sorgen um sie machten. Sie war unkommunikativ gewesen, seit sie zurückgekehrt waren und wusste, dass Quint ihnen wahrscheinlich bereits die lange Version der Geschehnisse unter der Hand erzählt hatte, bevor das Treffen begonnen hatte. Sie war ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen, seit sie zurückgekehrt waren. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht rational war, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, mit ihnen darüber zu reden.

Es tat zu sehr weh. Sie war zu verängstigt. Sie trug so viel Schuld und hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht.

Es war besser, abgestumpft zu bleiben.

„Die türkischen Auroren in Istanbul suchen nach seinen Mitläufern", sagte Quint, „aber sie sagten, dass sie nicht viel Hoffnung hätten, jemanden zu finden. Sie werden uns alles mitteilen, was sie finden. Persönlich bin ich davon überzeugt, dass er entschieden hat, sie nicht direkt anzugreifen, als Hermine seine Tante gerettet hat. Wie dem auch sei; er wollte offensichtlich wissen, was sie herausgefunden hatte und jegliche Chance für andere eliminieren, es selbst herauszufinden. Wir haben keine Ahnung für wen er gearbeitet hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass er alleine war. Wer auch immer die Drohung an die Iraner geschickt hat, verstand ihre Kultur nicht. Celikoglu tat es."

Als Quint verstummte, sprach Ron. „Also hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden bevor dieser…", er blickte hinunter auf seine Notizen, „Peyami Celikoglu die Rollen zerstört hat, die du brauchtest?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine und nickte zu Quint. „Ich weiß jetzt, was der Kristall der Zeit ist."

Snape und Madame Worple blickten beide mit akutem Interesse auf. Philips sah neugierig aus und Harry, Ron und Quint warteten lediglich. Die Auroren waren nicht wirklich interessiert an magischen Phänomenen; nur die Teile in denen die Leute einander wegen ihnen töteten.

Hermine machte eine Show daraus, durch ihre Notizen zu blättern. „Im Grunde ist es ein natürlich erscheinendes Phänomen, welches sich zyklisch in einem unbekannten Rhythmus wiederholt. Die einzige Dokumentation, die wir gefunden haben, war zurück datiert in die frühe Hälfte des ersten Jahrhunderts. Sie konnte nicht viel Details geben, wie man es finden sollte – oder auch nur erkennen – aber sie hat erklärt, wozu es fähig ist und warum alle es haben wollen würden."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor und legte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Schenkel. „Was tut es?"

„Es kontrolliert Zeit – offensichtlich. Aber mehr als das, kann es die Zeit auch zerstören. Wer auch immer den Kristall kontrolliert, kann eine oder zwei Stunden in der Zeit zurückreisen; oder ein Jahr oder zwei; oder ein Millennium oder zwei. Es gibt kein Limit. Sie können zum Anfang zurückkehren und die ganze Welt neu starten – vielleicht sogar das Universum – oder sie können nach vorne Springen und das Ende aller Dinge herbeiführen. Um es kurz zu machen kann es entweder ein Knopf für den Neustart oder ein Schalter zum Ausschalten sein." Sie blickte auf ihre Notizen hinunter. „Es gibt noch mehr; ich habe Vorgaben, wie man ihn benutzen kann, aber das ist im Moment nicht wichtig." Sie rollte ihre Noten auf und klammerte ihre Faust um sie, bevor sie die anderen anblickte.

Es gab einen Moment der Stille, als alle verarbeiteten, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Einiges davon ist abgeleitet aus den mythologischen Bezeichnungen, aber Farzeen und ich hatten beschlossen, dass dies die wahrscheinlichste Interpretation der Passage sein würde."

Sie klammerte sich an ihre Notizen und kämpfte mit den Erinnerungen der hitzigen Debatten, eifrigen Nachforschungen und glücklichen Feier, die zu viel zu viel Wein auf einen leeren Magen geführt hatte.

„Desweiteren wissen wir nun sicher, dass der Ursprung vom Kristall der Zeit das Chronominium ist."

„Und das ist?", fragte Philips.

„Der Sand in einem Zeitumkehrer."

Er nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Und du sagst, dass es ein natürlich entstehendes Phänomen ist?"

„Ja, obwohl ich nicht mehr Informationen als das habe. Die Zeile hieß: ‚Und die Erde wir einem weiteren Kristall Leben geben und einem weiteren, bis der Retter kommt, der die Welt erneuern wird…'"

Philips runzelte die Stirn. „Das hört sich nicht wie eine verlässliche Quelle an; es hört sich wie irgendwelches religiöses Gewäsch an."

„Es war ursprünglich als soetwas verkleidet. So haben sie das Wissen versteckt gehalten. Die magischen Menschen des Irans trennen sich nicht von den Muggeln wie wir es tun. Sie leben unter ihnen, arbeiten unter ihnen und heiraten frei unter ihnen. Das führt zu einigen extremen Handlungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht bemerkt werden. Iraner sind vor allem anderen aufmerksam. Daher haben sie eine einzigartige Fähigkeit entwickelt Dinge extrem gut genau im Sichtfeld anderer zu verstecken. Sie haben die Tatsache, dass sie von dem Kristall wussten in einem falschen Stück zoroastrischer Mythologie versteckt, das man leicht als irrelevant verwerfen konnte; aber glücklicherweise für uns ist es mit anderen Referenzen zu Artefakten, die sich auf die Zeit beziehen eingeordnet worden. Sehr wahrscheinlich als belangloses Zusatzwissen."

Philips nickte, genau so wie die Unaussprechliche.

„Also wissen wir, wonach wir suchen, haben aber keine Ahnung, wo wir danach suchen sollen", sagte Philips gedankenvoll.

Hermine rollte die Papiere in ihren Händen hin und her. „Mein Kollege im Iran hat gesagt, dass er eine Idee habe, wie man es finden könnte, aber er ist gestorben, bevor er mir sagen konnte, was sie war."

„Ich habe selbst ein oder zwei Ideen."

Hermine blickte ihn an. „Oh?"

„Unterbrechungen der Erdlinien sind nicht unbekannt. Sie sind nur nicht normal. Sie werden fast immer von natürlichen Geschehnissen erzeugt wie einem brütenden Drachen oder euren Rokhs. Das kommt daher, da sie um genau zu sein die Magie in sich ziehen und dadurch leere Felder in den Arealen um sie herum erzeugen. Es ist vollkommen möglich, dass die Kreation eines Artefakts dieser Größenordnung eine Reihe pulsierender Störungen hervorrufen würde. Diese leeren Pulse – oder Rülpser – könnten dann von der Quelle von der nächsten Welle magischer Energie fortgedrückt werden. Das würde erklären, warum sie an den Erdlinien entlangwandern."

„Wie Luft einer Bremsleitung", sagte Harry aufgeregt. Er blickte sich um und sah in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter und wurde rot. „Sorry. Sprechen sie weiter."

„Wie ich gesagt habe", fuhr Philips in eisigem Ton fort. „Wenn dieser Kristall – wie Sie sagen – ein natürlich erscheinendes Phänomen ist, dann wird er – auf seine eigene Art und Weise – geboren. Es ist nur logisch, dass er wie die Drachen die Magie in sich aufsaugt."

„Und so finden wir ihn", sagte Ron. „Brillant."

„Was ist brillant?", fragte Quint.

Ron warf ihm einen Blick voller Ungeduld zu. „Wenn wir herausfinden können, in welche Richtung die _Geschehnisse_ an den Erdlinien entlanglaufen, können wir sie zu ihrer Quelle zurückverfolgen."

„So leicht ist es nicht", warf Philips ein. „Die Erdlinien sind kein klar umrissenes Muster. Wie dem auch sei; wenn wir Hilfe von unseren Außendienstmitarbeitern rund um den Globus bekommen, können wir es mit einer gewissen Sicherheit einkreisen."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück, als sie anfingen, sich Strategien zu überlegen, wie sie das exakt tun sollten. Es war Fortschritt. Es ließ sie sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und leer fühlen. Je näher sie an Antworten kamen, desto näher kamen sie daran zu scheitern. Je länger sie brauchten, diese Antworten zu bekommen, umso mehr Menschen starben. Unschuldige Menschen. Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren.

Sie blickte zu Harry. Das war, womit er jahrelang gelebt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er im sechsten Jahr so kurz davor gewesen war, zusammenzubrechen. Kein Wunder, dass er Snape mit so irrationaler Verzweiflung gehasst hatte. Man brauchte etwas zum hassen, denn das Universum zu hassen gab nicht genügend Genugtuung.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr, als er ihr Starren spürte und sie zuckte zurück von dem Verstehen, welches sie sah. Er wusste es. Erkannte er den Blick in ihren Augen? Er wusste, dass sie jeden Tod wie einen Schlag fühlte. Er wusste wahrscheinlich sogar, dass sie noch gar nichts bezüglich Peyamis Tod fühlte.

Sie blickte zu Ron. Er war in seinem Element und diskutierte Strategien und Taktiken. Zum ersten Mal war er an der Ursache interessiert und nicht dem Resultat. Sie seufzte. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht ein bisschen mehr lieben können? Er war so warm und sorgsam und verdammt intelligent, wenn man es schaffte, ihn an einer Sache zu begeistern. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wahrscheinlich aus den selben Gründen, warum er es nicht in sich finden konnte, sie genügend zu lieben. Es war so seltsam. Sie liebten einander mit brutaler Hingabe; nur nicht mit Lust.

Sie drehte sich und blickte wieder Snape an. Er saß nun zurückgelehnt mit einem langen Bein über dem anderen verschränkt. Er fügte nichts zur Konversation hinzu, aber er verpasste auch nichts. Man konnte sehen, wie sein Geist hinter diesen dunklen Augen arbeitete. Besonders an der Art und Weise wie seine Augenbrauen sich fast königlich zusammenzogen und die Linie zwischen seinen Augen kniff.

Was für ein seltsamer Mann.

Seine Haut hatte einen ungesunden Teint, seine Nase war ein spektakulärer Schnabel. Seine Lippen… Sie blinzelte. Seine Lippen waren seltsam sinnlich. Sie hatte sie zuvor niemals wirklich bemerkt. Naja, wann hätte sie das auch? Als er ihr alptraumhafter Lehrer war? Sie starrte seine Lippen an; die Obere überragte die Untere minimal. Er hatte einen schmalen Unterkiefer, der sich zu einem leicht spitzen Kinn verjüngte.

Sie fühlte eine Wärme und wie sie leicht im Kopf wurde, als sie realisierte wie extrem begehrenswert sie ihn fand. Ihr seltsamer Flirt im Leseraum war nichts weiter als ihr perverser Wunsch gewesen, ihn sich unangenehm fühlen zu lassen und er hatte es zehnmal verstärkt in ihr Gesicht zurückgeworfen. Sie war sich sicher, dass seine spektakuläre Reaktion ein gut gespieltes Beispiel dessen war, wie schnell er sie auf ihren Platz zurückdrängen konnte. Er war nicht ernsthaft gewesen. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt und dann die Chance genutzt, um einen Seitenhieb auf Caleb als Bonus zu erzielen. Sie wusste das. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es sie mit einem Samen zurückgelassen, der durchaus Wurzeln geworfen hatte.

Sie glitt mit ihrem Blick hoch zu seinen Augen und war nicht überrascht zu merken, dass er sie anblickte. Wenn Harry ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefühlt hatte, dann hatte Snape es wohl kaum verpassen können. Sie reagierte nicht; stattdessen blickte sie ihn einfach weiter an und nahm ihn das erste mal klar als potentiellen Liebhaber wahr.

Er war schlang bis hin zu ausgemergelt. Wenn sie nicht jahrelange Erinnerungen von ihm hätte, wie er durch das Schloss stürmte, wäre es leicht gewesen, ihn für zerbrechlich zu halten. Knochig, dachte sie. Unter all diesen Lagen schwarzen Stoffes war ein knochiger Mann.

Sie traf seine Augen wieder und er starrte ohne Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr zurück – kein sardonisches Höhnen, kein Richten oder sogar Unbehagen… Er starrte sie nur mit einem gelassenen, geduldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, als wäre ihre Überprüfung vollkommen normal.

Sie konnte es jetzt sehen.

Als sie das erste Mal gehört hatte, dass er die Tendenz hatte von Bett zu Bett zu springen, war ihre Reaktion gewesen zu denken, dass es eine seltsame Wahl der involvierten Frauen war. Jetzt realisierte sie, dass es das nicht war. Snape war nicht hübsch. Er war fesselnd. Mysteriös. Er war verschlossen und machte doch den Anschein, dass es vielleicht – nur vielleicht – die Chance geben könnte zu sehen, wie er sich öffnete.

Das war es.

Er gab den kleinsten Anschein von Verletzlichkeit; nur den Geist einer Ahnung, der eine Frau anzog.

Sie fragte sich, ob das nur ein Spiel war, oder ob sie endlich die Reste von Lily Evans gefunden hatte. Sie erinnerte sich – wieder – an das Bild seiner Trauer über den Verlust seiner Kindheitsfreundin und zuckte davor zurück.

„Ich brauche mehr Leute", sagte sie plötzlich und unterbrach was auch immer gesagt wurde.

Der Raum wurde still.

„Quint denkt das auch. Wenn wir mehr Leute im Iran gehabt hätten, hätten wir eine bessere Chance gehabt, das Wissen zu schützen, dass wir gebraucht hätten. Es gab ein halbes Dutzend anderer Texte, von denen wir nie die Chance hatten, sie zu lesen. Wenn ich nicht Harry und Ron haben kann, brauche ich andere, die genauso verlässlich sind."

„Wen?", fragte Ron.

„Viktor zum Beispiel", antwortete sie.

„Ich mag diese Wahl nicht", sagte Quint.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

Quint lehnte sich zurück. „Sie wird hintergangen werden. Das hat die Prophezeiung gesagt. Je mehr Leute involviert sind, desto größer ist die Chance hintergangen zu werden."

Hermine seufzte. „Daran kann man nichts ändern; genauso wie man nichts daran ändern kann, dass ich letztendlich versagen werde. Bis dahin haben wir ein Geheimnis, das aufzudecken gilt und ich brauche mehr Leute, um das zu tun. Wenn du Viktor nicht magst, finde mir andere. Komm zu mir, wenn du Antworten hast." Sie stand auf und schob ihre Notizen in die Hüfttasche ihrer Roben.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich gehe und setze Tee auf."

Sie ging, während sie begannen, Namen herum zu schmeißen.

* * *

Sie stand da und starrte den Kessel an; sie wartete darauf, dass er zu kochen begann. Ihre Nerven waren angespannt und kurz davor zu reißen. Es gab andere Dinge, die heute Nacht besprochen werden mussten, aber sie hatte nichtmehr die Geduld. Sie fühlte sich rastlos und wütend und… eingesperrt… genauso wie Harry es gesagt hatte.

Der Kessel begann zu rumpeln und sie drehte sich, um eine Tasse zu finden. „Jesus! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte genau hinter ihr gestanden. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir das hier anzubieten." Er hob eine kleine Phiole mit einem kopfschmerzstillenden Trank. „Ich komme nie ohne in dieses Haus."

Sie griff danach und pflückte sie aus seiner Hand. „Danke", flüsterte er. Er war so nah und der Preis um Luft schien gestiegen zu sein.

Seine Augen begannen von innen heraus zu glühen. „Wenn du sonst irgendetwas von mir wünschst, musst du nur fragen", sagte er.

Sie hörte auf zu atmen. Tja. Das war ziemlich un-zweideutig. Aber was bedeutete das im Großen und Ganzen? Was würden die Konsequenzen sein? Sie blickte in seine Augen und sah nur Ehrlichkeit und ein kaum bedecktes Interesse. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm egal wäre, ob sie sein Angebot annahm oder es ablehnte. Es gab keinen Druck.

Sie drehte sich zum Teekessel und füllte ihn mit kochendem Wasser; sie neigte ihn von Seite zu Seite. „Menschen die zu nah an mir stehen haben in letzter Zeit die unschöne Tendenz dazu entwickelt zu sterben", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und stellte den Wasserkessel in das Spülbecken.

„Jeder von uns könnte morgen sterben. Das ist etwas, was ich vor langer Zeit aufgegeben habe zu befürchten", sagte er leise.

Sie ließ ein paar Beutel in den Kessel fallen und drehte sich zu ihm zurück. „Ich will mich nicht kümmern müssen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und wollte dass er verstand, was sie sagte.

Das tat er. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich umgedreht und ihn hinter sich ragen gefunden hatte, verließen seine Augen ihr Gesicht. Sie wanderten an der Vorderseite ihrer maßgeschneiderten Roben hinunter und wieder hoch; sie hinterließen eine Feuerspur. „Kümmern war nie Voraussetzung von mir."

Sie schluckte. „Kannst du mich trotzdem dazu bringen zu fühlen, selbst wenn es mich nicht kümmert?"

Er hob eine Hand und brachte sie zu ihrem Gesicht. Ohne sie tatsächlich zu berühren, schob er eine Locke zur Seite, die aus ihrem Haarknoten entwischt war. Welchen Filter auch immer er benutzt hatte, um seine Lust zu unterdrücken fiel fort und seine Augen begannen zu lodern. Sie verbrannten sie, als er sagte: „Ich garantiere es."

Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Innereien flüssig geworden und sie wankte auf ihren Füßen, als das Geräusch schwerer Schritte die Küche betrat.

„Granger; Ron hat ein paar mehr Leute gebracht – Oh, hallo." Sie zuckte ihre Augen zu Quint hinüber, welcher in der Nähe der Tür stand und die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte. „Wir werden mehr Tee brauchen. Wir haben mehr Leute."

Sie blickte zurück zum kochenden Kessel. „Dann kümmer dich darum", sagte sie. Sie blickte zu Snape zurück. „Wir werden das hier später fortsetzen."

Sie verließ die Küche um zu sehen, wen sie herausgekramt hatten und schob mit dem Daumen den Deckel der Phiole in ihrer Hand hinunter. Als sie die Ecke umrundete, stieß sie in Madame Worple und verschluckte sich fast an dem Zaubertrank.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid; mein Kopf war in den Wolken", sagte die Frau, hielt sie, damit sie nicht fiel und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

„Mein Fehler. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingehe", versicherte Hermine ihr.

„Ich wollte zu Ihnen kommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass wir ein paar Leute mehr sind und wollte sehen, ob ich Ihnen mit dem Tee helfen könnte."

Hermine gestikulierte hinter sich. „Ich habe es Quint überlassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine helfende Hand gebrauchen könnte."

Beide Frauen bewegten sich zur Seite, als Snape an ihnen vorbei glitt auf den schmalen Stufen mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigen Sie mich" und nach Oben lief.

Sie lief die ältere Frau und folgte ihm. Es gab einen kleinen Auflauf in der Tür und sie musste sich an Snape, Philips und Harry vorbeidrücken, um in den Raum zu kommen.

Als sie Arthur, George, Ginny und Bill sah, lächelte. Als das Flohnetzwerk wieder zu Leben sprang und Neville Longbottom hinaustrat, grinste sie. Als sie merkte, dass ihre Notizen nicht länger in ihrer Hüfttasche waren, wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem brüchigen, tragischen Ding, welches sie sich weigerte zu erklären.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Langsam... [...]


	13. Chapter 13

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Das Wort des Tages ist: _Erwartung..._

* * *

Hermine trat aus ihrem Kamin heraus in ihr Wohnzimmer und begann zu fluchen wie ein Leichtmatrose. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Ihre Freude darüber, dass ihr Team aus Leuten denen sie vertraute zur doppelten Größe herangewachsen war, war rasch von der Tatsache beschattet worden, dass irgendjemand auf ihre Lüge hereingefallen war und ihre Notizen gestohlen hatte.

Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie Anweisungen habe, wie der Kristall der Zeit benutzt werden konnte, hatte jedoch um ehrlich zu sein keine Ahnung. Sie hatten nichts dergleichen gefunden. Hermine hatte sich ihre eigene falsche Anweisung ausgedacht und den Köder in den Raum geworfen um zu sehen, wo er landen würde.

Es war Quints Idee gewesen und es war eine gute gewesen. Er hatte die Hand der nächsten Person erzwingen wollen sie zu betrügen und sie damit von der Gleichung zu eliminieren. Er hatte ihr verzaubertes Papier gegeben, worauf sie schreiben sollte und ihr den Zauber beigebracht, wie man es nachverfolgen konnte. Als er mit dem Teeservice eingetreten war, gefolgt von Madame Worple, hatte Hermine ihm das zuvor arrangierte Signal gegeben. Sie hatte den Rest der Nacht beobachtet, wie der Muskel in seiner Wange gezuckt hatte. Der Plan war, dass er warten und dem Verräter folgen und herausfinden sollte, mit wem er zusammen arbeitete.

Sie trat ihre Schuhe fort. Es gab drei Menschen, die es gewesen sein könnten: Snape, Worple und Philips. Snape hätte die Notizen leicht an sich bringen können, während sie gedankenverloren die Kanne angestarrt hatte; entweder Snape oder Worple hätten sie auf den Stufen nehmen können und sie hatte sich zwischen Snape, Philips und Harry vorbeigedrückt, um in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht Harry war, er hatte gehört, wie sie und Quint es geplant hatten. Und nebenbei war er _Harry_.

Sie seufzte schwer. Sie hätte es bevorzugt, wenn sie überhaupt nicht betrogen worden wäre, aber das schien nicht in den Karten zu sein.

Sie blickte sich in ihrem Heim um und sah, dass ihre Pflanzen die Köpfe hängen ließen und die Muggelpost sich auf ihrer Türmatte zu einem unordentlichen Haufen getürmt hatte und sie hatte vergessen, den Müll verschwinden zu lassen, bevor sie gegangen war, daher war die Luft nicht nur stickig sondern auch stinkend.

Sie kümmerte sich zunächst um den Müll und öffnete ein paar Fenster. Sie sammelte ihre Post auf und begann, durch sie durch zu blättern auf ihrem Weg zur Gießkanne. Sie fand einen Brief von ihren Eltern in Australien, ein paar Rechnungen und Werbung, die einen ganzen Baum wert war. Sie ließ die Werbung auf den Tisch fallen und begann durch die Rechnungen zu gehen. Ein weißer Briefumschlag, den sie nicht bemerkt hatte, schlüpfte aus dem Werbungshaufen und flog zu Boden. Sie beugte sich hinunter, um ihn aufzuheben und runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Adresse war von Hand mit einem Kugelschreiber darauf geschrieben worden, aber sie erkannte die Handschrift nicht. Er hatte keinen Absender , aber die Muggelbriefmarke war aus Toledo in Spanien. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und fand eine Postkarte darin. Das Bild war vom Eingang zu einer Kathedrale – alt und verwittert – aber immernoch ein beeindruckendes Beispiel gotischer Architektur. Der Text lautete ‚_Kathedrale Primada Santa María de Toledo.' _Sie drehte sie herum und _erkannte_ die Handschrift auf der Rückseite. Ihr Haar schien sich aufzurichten. Es war Calebs Handschrift. Sie las den Text.

_Vermisse dich. Wünschte du wärst hier._

Da war nichtsmehr außer dem Datum. Sie blinzelte. Es war datiert für den 1. Juni. Heute war der 27. Mai. Sie setzte sich an ihren Tisch und nahm den Briefumschlag auf; sie blickte nochmals auf die Briefmarke. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich durch ihren Briefkasten vor zwei Tagen angekommen.

Sie las die Nachricht auf der Rückseite nochmals und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Offensichtlich wollte er sie treffen. Die Frage war… _warum?_

Sie warf die Postkarte auf den Tisch und ging, um ihre Pflanzen zu gießen.

Als sie sich fürs Bett umgezogen hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und begann die Fenster zu schließen.

Sie drehte sich, als das Flohnetzwerk sich aktivierte und beobachtete, als ihr Kamin sich mit grünen Flammen entfachte. Sie stand einen Moment abwartend da und als niemand hindurchtrat oder rief, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor. Die grünen Flammen knisterten ominös, als sie näher auf sie zukam.

Es wäre keine Mühe gewesen, sie zu löschen und ihre Flohverbindung zu trennen, aber die Neugierde packte sie. Sie sank langsam hinunter und blickte durch die Flammen; sie war bereit, sich mit einer Verhexung zu verteidigen.

Was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem hervorschnellen.

Oh.

Unvollendete Geschäfte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Fersen zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte die tausendundein Gründe, wie dies alles komplizierter machen könnte fühlen, wie sie sie vom Feuer fort drückten. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte durch das Feuer in das bekannte Wohnzimmer dahinter. In einem Moment seltener Selbstsucht lehnte sie sich nach Vorne und trat in die Flammen.

Snape hielt seine Hand hin, um ihr auf die Füße zu helfen. Sie nahm sie nicht an.

Als sie den Staub von sich geklopft hatte, richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihn an. Er war immernoch in seine üblichen Roben gekleidet. Er hatte nichteinmal den obersten Knopf geöffnet oder die Ärmel hochgerollt. Sie sagte nichts und er tat es ihr gleich. Er blickte lediglich in ihre Augen mit mehr Geduld, als sie jemals zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und vollführte den Erkennungszauber. Das schwache Licht, welches von der Spitze pulsierte zeigte ihr, dass die Notizen nirgendwo in Schottland waren.

Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Etwas verloren?"

„In gewisser Weise."

„Deine Notizen?"

Sie nickte.

Er gestikulierte zu ihrem Zauberstab mit dem vollen Weinglas in seiner Hand. „Das hat nichts zu sagen. Ich hätte sie zu jedem Zeitpunkt heute Nacht lesen und in deine Tasche zurückstecken können."

„Hast du?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Es war eine tollpatschige Lüge. Wenn du gelernt hättest, wie man ihn benutzt, wäre es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du diesen Fakt jedem gegenüber erwähnst. Wer auch immer sie genommen hat ist weitaus leichtgläubiger oder mit mehr Selbstüberschätzung gefüllt als ich in der Lage wäre."

Sie nickte und schob ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihrem Ärmel. Er hob seine Hand und hielt sie wieder zu ihr hin. Sie schluckte, bevor sie ihre eigene darin platzierte. Sie war warm und sehr weich. Seine Finger schlossen sich so sanft um die Ihrigen, als würde er einen Schmetterling fangen. Sie blickte auf, aber er bewegte sich bereits und führte sie vom Kamin fort, während er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein nahm.

Als er seine Schlafzimmertür erreichte, hielt er an und blickte sie mit weicher, sanfter Geduld an, die ihr sagte, dass sie genauso leicht wieder gehen konnte ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen. Er ließ ihre Hand los.

Sie zögerte.

„Wirst du mich hintergehen, Severus?"

Er reagierte nicht bis auf seine Augen, die weniger sanft wurden. Brüchig. „Nenne mir jemanden, den ich nicht bereits hintergangen habe…"

Sie nickte. Es war eine Art Antwort. Sie wurde es abrupt überdrüssig, sich über alles Sorgen zu machen, sich zu wundern und alles was sie war zu bezweifeln; sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und lief an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie hielt zwei Meter vor seinem Bett an und war unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie hatte nie zuvor einen Mitleidsfick gehabt. Flüchtiger Sex war nicht wirklich ihr Ding. Heute – nach all dem Irrsinn der letzten paar Wochen, all den Toden, all dem Terror – war es alles, was sie wollte.

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und zog sie zurück gegen seine Brust. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er den Raum durchquert hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück für einen Kuss, aber stattdessen hielt seine andere Hand das Weinglas an ihre Lippen. Sie trank und als die rubinrote Flüssigkeit von ihrem Mundwinkel tropfte, wischte er es mit seinem Ringfinger fort. Sie hörte das feuchte Schmatzen seiner Lippen, als er seinen Finger leckte und fühlte, wie sie zu brennen begann.

Seine Hand kam zurück und er reichte ihr das Glas. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während seine Finger die Klammern aus ihrem Haar zogen. Sie hörte, wie sie auf den Boden fielen und dann begannen seine starken Hände, ihren Haarknoten zu lösen und ihren Skalp zu massieren. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und ließ ihren Kopf nach Vorne sinken, während seine Hände sich an ihrem Nacken hinunter arbeiteten.

Oh Gott.

Er hatte noch gar nichts getan und sie war bereits im Himmel.

Er streichelte ihre Schultern, zog sie zurück an sich und presste seine Wange gegen ihr Haar. Sie konnte seine tiefen Atemzüge hören und der Effekt, den das auf sie hatte war elektrifizierend. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft ihren Nacken, während seine andere Hand nach Vorne kam und am Knoten ihres Morgenmantels zupfte. Als er gelöst war, glitten seine Hände unter den Kragen und schoben ihn langsam von ihren Schultern; er ließ sie fallen, bis sie um ihre Ellenbogen floss, da sie noch den Wein hielt. Er griff danach und nahm das Glas aus ihrer Hand und sie hörte, wie er an ihrem Ohr schluckte.

Gott. Sie war Geschichte. Alles, was sie wollte war, ins Bett zu springen und zur Sache zu kommen, doch sie wusste, dass er gerade erst angefangen hatte.

Er reichte ihr wieder das Glas und begann seine Nase an ihrer Schulter entlang zu reiben und an ihrer Haut mit seinen vom Wein feuchten Lippen zu knabbern. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in der Hoffnung auf einen Kuss, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war woanders hingerichtet. Seine Finger spielten mit den Riemen des Oberteils von ihrem Pyjama und sie erschauerte, als er sie hinunter zupfte. Er rollte seine Finger zusammen und streichelte die Rückseiten seiner Knöchel an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang; er blieb an den Schnüren an der Vorderseite ihres Tops hängen. Eine Hand legte sich gespreizt an die Seite ihres Halses und zog sie an sich, während die andere den Stoff von ihren Brüsten zog. Sie stöhnte und ließ ihren Kopf zurück gegen ihn sinken.

Sie fühlte, wie seine Brust sich gegen sie drückte, als er einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase nahm. Ihr eigener Atem entfloh ihr, als er sie mit seinen Händen umfing. Er massierte sie, streichelte sie und begann sanft an ihr zu zupfen und sie fast zum Delirium zu treiben; und das während sie die ganze Zeit dort stand und das verdammte Weinglas in ihren Händen hielt.

Sie war am Punkt angekommen, an dem sie zitterte, als er das Glas nahm und es wieder an ihre Lippen führte. Sie nahm einen weiteren, längeren Schluck. Als er es fort zog, trat er um sie herum – eine Hand tief auf ihrem Rücken behaltend – und stellte das Glas neben das Bett. Er richtete sich auf und zog sie nah heran. Oh Christus. Der Blick in seinen Augen war einer direkt aus den Büchern. Sie keuchte, als er sich hinunter lehnte und sie leicht zurück über seinen Arm bog, als er einen Nippel mit seinem Mund einfing.

Sie zog ihre Arme aus den Ärmeln ihres Morgenmantels und den Riemen ihres Tops und hörte, wie ihr Zauberstab auf den Boden fiel. Sie ließ ihre Finger in sein Haar gleiten, packte seinen Kopf und massierte ihn. Er küsste sie tiefer und tiefer, zog und drückte das verhedderte Leibchen, damit er nicht einen Zentimeter ihrer Haut verpasste. Zum Zeitpunkt, als seine Finger ihre Pyjamahosen ihre Beine hinunter zogen, war sie bereits am Keuchen. Sie fielen auf den Boden und er half ihr, sodass sie aus ihnen hinaustreten konnte. Er kniete in einer Pfütze aus Schwarz, als er seine Hände an den Rückseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hinunter streicheln ließ. Als er zu ihr aufblickte, wurde ihr Mund trocken angesichts der offenen Lust auf seinem Gesicht. Er lehnte sich vor, presste einen Kuss gegen ihren Schamhügel und stupste ihre Beine auseinander.

Sie war am Zittern; ihre Innereien hatten sich verflüssigt und ihre Beine waren innerhalb von Momenten zu Wackelpudding geworden. Das leiseste Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er sie verwöhnte und sie schrie auf. „Ich kann nicht stehen. Meine Beine sind nutzlos… Bitte", bettelte sie mit einem heiseren Flüstern.

Er zog sich zurück und stand hektisch auf; er packte ihr zusammengeknülltes Leibchen und zog es über ihren Kopf. Er führte sie zum Bett und setzte sie auf die Kante, bevor er begann fast nebensächlich an seiner Kleidung zu reißen. Seine Roben wurden zu einem Haufen auf den Boden geschmissen und er löste nur seine Manschetten und ein paar der obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, bevor er nach hinten griff und es über seinen Kopf zog.

Er war so dünn, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte; sein Schlüsselbein und die Knochen seiner Schultern standen scharf von seinem Körper ab. Er hatte ein paar spärliche, schwarze Haare über seiner Brust und um seine Nippel und eine dickere, verlockende Spur von seinem Nabel hinunter in den Bund seiner Hosen. Seine Hüftknochen kurvten sich aus diesen Hosen und glichen eine schmale Taille und einen flachen Bauch aus. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn er skelettartig gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment war er der atemberaubendste Mann der Welt. Er war der _einzige_ Mann der Welt.

Sie glitt auf dem Bett zurück, um ihm Platz zu schaffen, aber er stürzte sich sobald er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte vor und packte sie an den Hüften. Er beugte sich über die Kante des Bettes und zog sie zu sich, bis er sein Gesicht wieder zwischen ihren Beinen vergraben konnte.

Sie fiel zurück aufs Bett und stöhnte, während sie ihre Finger in sein Haar vergrub und die unglaublich weiche Haut seines Rückens mit ihren Füßen streichelte.

Sie begann sein langes, schwarzes Haar über die Rundung seines Kopfes und gegen ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln, als ihr Höhepunkt näher tanzte. Er beugte eines ihrer Beine hoch, aber sie streichelte weiterhin das andere gegen seinen Rücken und schlüpfte schließlich mit ihrem großen Zeh unter den Bund seiner Hose. Als sie begann, sanft ihre Hüften zu wiegen, stöhnte er und sandte sogar noch mehr Lust vibrierend durch ihren Kern.

„Oh bitte", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin so nah."

Er erneuerte seine Attacke, während eine seiner Hände nach Oben griff und die Ihrige fand; er packte sie und drückte sie fest.

Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, räkelte sich vom Bett hoch und kam mit einem leisen Schrei und einem langen, tiefen Stöhnen, während sie ihre kurzen Fingernägel in das Fleisch seiner starken Hand grub.

Sie fiel zurück auf das Bett, während er sie mit langen Strichen seiner abgeflachten Zunge durch die Überreste ihres Höhepunktes führte. Sie entwand ihre Finger aus seinem Haar und streichelte seinen Skalp; sie war über die Art und Weise amüsiert, wie ihre Fußsohlen mit jedem verebbenden Pulsschlag des Glücks zu kitzeln schienen.

Snape stand vom Bett auf und blickte auf sie hinunter. Sie fühlte sich knochenlos und vollkommen sicher unter seinem brennenden Blick. Er wischte lässig über seinen Mund und ihre Augen erhaschten einen Blick auf das verblasste Dunkle Mal. Ohne die pulsierende Schwärze sah es nur aus wie ein schäbiges Tattoo. Es trug zu seinem Mysterium bei. Er trat zurück und begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, während er mit seinem Kopf zu den Kissennickte. Sie rollte sich auf ihre Hüfte und streckte sich, bevor sie auf ihre Hände und Knie kam, um die oberen Laken herunter zu ziehen. Da sie wusste, dass er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete, ging sie auf Nummer sicher, dass jede zählte. Sie hörte, wie seine Hosen mit einem leisen Sausen auf den Boden fielen, als sie sich umdrehte, um sich hin zu legen.

Sie zog die Laken wieder über sich, aber er packte sie und riss sie fort, sie damit auf die andere Seite des Bettes schickend. Sie hob ihre Augen, um ihn in all seiner Pracht zu sehen. Er hatte ein Knie auf dem Bett und trank seinen Wein. Ihre Augen glitten tiefer und sie konnte sich ein langsames Lächeln nicht verkneifen. _Das_ war Respekt wert. Sie blickte auf und sah sein Grinsen.

„Und du weißt es auch", sagte sie laut.

„Ich habe ein oder zwei Dinge gehört, um mich bescheiden zu halten", sagte er mit einem sexy Grummeln. „Aber nicht oft."

Er bewegte sich, um auf dem Bett zu sitzen – immernoch das Weinglas haltend –, bis seine Hüfte die Ihrige berührte. Er hielt ihr das Glas hin und sie setzte sich auf, um es zu nehmen. Er zog es verspielt fort und brachte es selbst an ihren Mund; er beobachtete mit offener Faszination, als sie fast den ganzen Rest trank. Sie konnte einen Tropfen auf ihrer Lippe spüren und bewunderte die Intensität seines Starrens, als er ihn beobachtete. Er zuckte – ein kurzes Rucken einer Vorwärtsbewegung – aber hielt dann an. Sie zuckte mit ihrer Zunge hervor und leckte daran und sein Mund öffnete sich in Reaktion. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, aber er blickte bereits fort. Er hob das Glas und sprenkelte die letzten Tropfen über ihre Brüste; als sie quietschte gluckste er dunkel und begann, sie sauber zu lecken. Sie zog das Glas aus seiner Hand und stellte es auf den Nachttisch, bevor sie ihre Hände über die warme Haut seiner Schultern streichen ließ. Er schlang seine beiden Arme um sie und bewegte seinen Körper, bis er zur Hälfte über ihr lag und begann sanft, seine Hüften zu wiegen, sodass er sich selbst gegen ihren Schenkel rieb; sie seufzte genüsslich.

Sie drückte und schob, bis sie ihn endlich von sich hatte und nach unten greifen konnte, um ihn zu umfassen. Er zischte einen Atem aus, presste sich in ihre Hand und sie fühlte, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

Sie begann, im Bett hinunter zu rutschen, aber er packte sie unter den Armen und stoppte sie. „Das musst du nicht", sagte er mit seltsamer Stimme.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf. „Aber ich will…" Sie lächelte. „Fair ist fair."

Statt glücklich nachzugeben, sah er… resigniert aus.

„Ich werde es nicht, wenn du es nicht magst", sagte sie mit Unsicherheit. Sie hatte nicht den ausgiebigsten Lebenslauf, was Schlafzimmeraktivitäten anbelangte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das etwas war, was Männer normalerweise ziemlich mochten. Wie dem auch sei; _sein_ Körper war angespannt und auf keine gute Art und Weise. Sie nickte und rutschte wieder hoch, wo sie seine Brust sanft streichelte. Als ihre Lippen auf einer Höhe mit den Seinigen waren, lehnte sie sich näher und küsste ihn.

Sein Kopf ruckte in Überraschung auf dem Kissen zurück; seine Augen waren aufgerissen; sie runzelte ihre Stirn und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist los?"

Sie konnte hören, wie er schluckte. „Nichts", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Seine Augen zuckten zu ihren Lippen und sie sah eine zerbrechliche Sehnsucht in seinem Blick. Ihr Atem entkam ihr mit einem langen, leisen Seufzen, als ihr die Intensität seines verletzten Blicks bewusst wurde. Hier war die Andeutung von Verletzlichkeit; offen geknackt und entblößt. Sie verstand es nicht, aber irgendwo wusste sie, dass jemand diesen Mann tief verletzt _hatte_.

Sie neigte sich sanft hinunter und küsste ihn wieder. Ein sanfter Kuss, der hoffentlich auf keine Art und Weise aggressiv war.

Als sie sich zurückzog, blieben seine Augen geschlossen und er seufzte; seine Augenbrauen waren mit einer Emotion zusammengezogen, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie neigte sich wieder zu ihm , hielt jedoch inne, als ihre Lippen ihn kaum berührten; er schloss die Distanz. Seine Hand hob sich und er packte ihren Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss; zunächst vorsichtig, aber dann mit mehr und mehr Lust, als sie dementsprechend reagierte. Er rollte sie auf ihren Rücken und folgte ihr, sie unter seine Brust pinnend, während seine Küsse verzweifelt wurden. Ihre Synapsen überluden mit einer Überzahl an Gedanken, als seine Lippen sie erforschten und sie hieß jede einzelne Liebkosung willkommen. Als er seinen Mund über den Ihrigen presste mit einem Stöhnen tief aus seiner Brust, öffnete sie sich ihm mit Hingabe.

Der Effekt, den das auf ihn hatte, war unglaublich. Seine Zurückhaltung verpuffte und er küsste sie fast gewaltsam, an ihr ziehend und sie eng an sich pressend. Sie hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn mit einer Verzweiflung zurück, die sie nicht verstand. Er brach den Kuss nicht; selbst, als er ihre Beine mit seinem Knie auseinander stupste und sich zwischen ihre Beine bewegte. Sie griff nach unten, führte ihn sanft und er ließ sich in sie gleiten. _Dann_ brach er den Kuss. Er riss seinen Mund fort und flüsterte: „_Fuck…". _Sein gesamter Körper wurde steif; die Muskeln auf seinem Rücken wurden zu Stahldrähten, als er sich ruhig hielt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sein Blick war voll und reif mit einer schweren Mixtur aus Lust und Bewunderung. Er sog einen tiefen Atem durch die Nase ein und begann dann, sich zu bewegen. Er stieß seinen Atem mit einem langen knurren der Lust aus, während sie ihn mit einem leisen Schrei anstachelte. Anhand des Keuchens und der geknurrten Flüche konnte sie erkennen, dass welche losgetrennte Verführung auch immer er geplant hatte für sie, aus dem Fenster gesegelt war, als er seine Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er duckte seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste sie wieder, seine Lippen über ihre Wange ziehend, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern: „Du fühlst dich so verdammt _gut_ an…"

Sie war in ihren eigenen Gefühlen schon zu sehr verheddert, als dass sie mit mehr als einem Stöhnen hätte antworten können. Es war viel zu lange her gewesen, seit sie einen Mann in ihren Armen gehalten hatte und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es jemals so überwältigend war. Sie griff um ihn und packte seinen Hintern in beiden Händen, als er begann, sich schneller zu bewegen. Sie bewegten sich schon bald in roher Lust. Er packte eine ihrer Hände, hob sie über ihren Kopf und presste sie in das Kissen, während sie unter ihm stöhnte. Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste sie wieder; eine possessive Besitzergreifung. Sie versuchte es zu erwidern, aber ihre leisen Schreie kamen zu schnell. Sie saugte seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund und hielt sie zwischen ihren, während sie glückselig summte.

Er stöhnte und es hörte sich fast wie Schmerz an. Er zog sein Gesicht zurück und blickte auf sie hinunter mit Augen voller Ekstase und Entschuldigung. „Es ist zu… _fuck_… ich kann nicht…"

Ihn so außer Kontrolle zu sehen schien surreal zu sein. Dieser normalerweise stoische Mann brannte vor Lust und war unfähig, auch nur die kleinste Reaktion zu verstecken. Sein raspelnder Atem schien sie zerreißen zu wollen und sie fühlte, wie sie heftiger pulsierte. Sie stieß ein Geräusch aus, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie dazu in der Lage war. „Es ist perfekt. Du bist perfekt." Eine Welle der Ekstase riss durch ihr ganzes Wesen und sie keuchte. „Oh… _jaaaa… _Einfach… _ja_…"

Er knurrte tief und lang und sie konnte die Anspannung in seinem Körper fühlen, als er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte von seiner Lust. Sie beugte sich hoch und packte sein Gesicht; sie küsste ihn tief, glitt mit ihrer Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und er begann in ihren Mund zu jaulen und zu stöhnen. Sie brach den Kuss und sein Gesicht spannte sich an, kurz bevor seine Hüften ungleichmäßig zuckten. Er kam mit einem rauen Stöhnen.

Sie fielen in einem Haufen auf das Bett. Man konnte es nicht knochenlos nennen, da einige von Severus' sich in sie zu bohren schienen, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie stieß ein leises Kichern auch, während sie ihn eng bei sich hielt; seine Brust hob und senkte sich wie die eines aufgeregten Pferdes. „Gott, du bist ein unglaublicher Mann", sagte sie, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte und er langsam aus ihr glitt.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sie war vollkommen verzaubert von seinem erschöpften Lächeln. „Danke", sagte er mit einer vollkommen sexy Stimme, bevor er sie sanft küsste. Er neckte ihren Mund auf und nahm sich Zeit, um sie lässig zu küssen, als würde er planen, dies für den Rest der Nacht zu tun. Irgendwann musste sie gegen sein Gewicht protestieren.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und rollte behutsam von ihr hinunter; er griff über die Kante des Bettes und fischte nach seinem Zauberstab. Er benutzte mehrere Zauber in rascher Folge, um sie zu säubern, den Wein von den Laken zu bekommen und die Decke zu sich zu rufen, bevor er sie in seine Arme zog und die Kerzen mit einem Zauber löschte. Sie hörte, wie sein Zauberstab auf den Teppich fiel. Sie hätte ihn nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der seinen Zauberstab vor dem Schlafengehen wegwerfen würde, konnte sich jedoch selbst auch nicht dazu bringen, ihren zu sich zu rufen und unter das Kissen zu schieben.

Paranoia hatte hier heute Nacht keinen Platz.

„Du wirst bis morgen bleiben", sagte er. Es war keine Frage.

Sie lächelte und wickelte sich um ihn; sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und ihr Knie über seine Oberschenkel. „In Ordnung."

Sie lag dort in der völligen Dunkelheit und wurde langsam immer träger und träger, während seine Finger kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken rieben. Sie rutschte gerade in die Vergessenheit, als sie fühlte, wie er sich bewegte. Der leichteste aller Küsse wurde auf ihre Lippen gedrückt. Sie lächelte, war jedoch zu müde um mehr zu tun, als ein glückliches, kleines Geräusch auszustoßen.

* * *

Sie erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln zu dem leisen Klimpern eines Tempuszaubers und streckte sich schläfrig, bevor sie sich herum rollte. Severus war fort, aber eine gefaltete Notiz schwebte in der Luft neben dem Bett. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, pflückte sie aus der Luft und öffnete sie.

Sie lächelte angesichts der bekannten, spitzen Handschrift, bevor sie las: ‚_Ich nehme an du weißt, wie du raus kommst.'_

Sie blinzelte und setzte sich auf; sie hielt die Decke über ihre Brüste, als sie sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln im Raum umblickte. Er schien weit leerer, als er letzte Nacht erschienen war. Tageslicht zeigte die Kratzer und Dellen an der alten Einrichtung und ein paar lose Fäden an der Decke. Was in der Nacht zuvor bei Kerzenlicht elegant maskulin ausgesehen hatte, schien am Tag trauriger und schäbiger.

Sie seufzte und drückte die Laken zur Seite. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich nicht kümmern wollte. Was hatte sie erwartet; Frühstück am Bett?

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _heh.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ersteinmal: tut mir leid, dass der Upload heute so spät war, aber ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür! FFN hat rumgesponnen : / ... Zweitens: Ich habe endlich meine Star Trek fanfiction zuende geschrieben (115.000 worte, wohooo) und mein Kopf ist endlich frei und offen für das weitere Übersetzen dieser Arbeit... solange ich jetzt nicht wieder krank werde, sollte es zügiger verlaufen in den nächsten Wochen.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Vielen Dank und viele Umarmungen an Hebe GB, deren sanfte Hände dies hier viel angenehmer machen. Danke an euch alle für eure Reviews. Ich genieße jedes einzelne.

* * *

„Granger! Bringen Sie mir Tee und nehmen Sie etwas mit, um sich Notizen zu machen!", rief Philips über seine Schulter, als er durch das Büro stampfte.

Alsea sah beleidigt aus und Keith Remor, der Büromanager, hielt auf seinem Weg inne und ließ seinen Mund auf fallen.

Hermine warf ihnen ein angestrengtes Lächeln zu und packte ihre Notizen. Sie ging zur Teekanne, füllte eine Tasse und legte einen Kühlzauber darauf, bevor sie zu Philips' Büro ging. Remor unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie ihm ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zuwarf.

Philips stand im Türrahmen und hielt die Hand nach dem Tee ausgestreckt, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er knallte die Tür zu und errichtete einen Schweigezauber, als er um seinen Tisch herumlief und die Tasse hob.

„Sie werden den aufwärmen wollen", sagte sie, während sie sich setzte und ihr Pergament auf den Tisch legte.

Er blickte auf den Tee und seufzte. „Und ich wollte ihn auch wirklich." Er murmelte einen Zauber und Dampf rollte sich aus der Tasse empor; als er jedoch daran nippte, zog er eine Grimasse und stellte sie zur Seite.

Sie hatten entschieden, dass sie weniger verdächtig aussehen würde, wenn er sie hier und da öffentlich nicht wertschätzen würde. Kleine Trotzreaktionen darauf wären auch für sie normal gewesen. Sie übertrieben es nicht; sie behielten nur ein normales Level – wie sie hofften – aus Misstrauen und Reibung zwischen zwei ambitionierten Professionellen. Wenn die Dynamik ihrer tatsächlichen Arbeitsbeziehung sich auf diese hier ausgewirkt hätte, hätte man sich vielleicht darüber gewundert. So weit es Nachforschungen betraf, war er ihr Untergebener. Was die Abteilung anbelangte, tat sie um genau zu sein gar nichts mehr.

„Was geht unten vor sich?", fragte sie.

Er lehnte sich zurück und stieß einen Atem aus. „Ts'ao Daiyu ist weg. Sie hat ein paar Leute mit sich genommen. Sie hat einen Brief geschickt, in dem stand, dass wir Zeit verschwenden würden und sie besser in China stationiert wäre. Andere sind auch am Murren."

„Wer?"

„Die verdammten Bulgaren zum Beispiel. Chilikov beschwert sich, dass man uns nicht trauen könne."

„Was ist mit João Krieger? Was war seine Reaktion auf das Verschwinden von Ts'ao?"

„Er war sauer, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er froh ist, sie los zu sein. Sie war ein Quertreiber und sehr herablassend zu allen anderen."

„Was denken Sie von ihm?"

„João? Er ist ein guter Mann." Er sagte dies, als würde der Fakt ihn überraschen; er bemerkte ironischerweise seine eigene herablassende Art nicht.

„Denken Sie, dass wir ihm genügend vertrauen können, um ihn auf die andere Seite zu nehmen?"

Er verzog seinen Mund angewidert, nickte jedoch. „Ich stimme diesem Urquhart zu; je mehr Menschen Sie involvieren, umso geringer ist unsere Chance, alles bedeckt zu halten; aber wir brauchen mehr Leute. Es wird verteufelt schwierig sein, die Dreiecksmethode zu koordinieren, ohne jemanden über den Fakt zu informieren, dass wir wissen, was vor sich geht."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und nickte. „Dann tun Sie's. Ich werde Sie entscheiden lassen, wie viel man ihm sagen kann; halten Sie mich nur auf dem Laufenden, wieviel es ist. Ich will ihm die Weasleys schicken, damit er sie heimlich trainieren kann. Es wird verdächtig aussehen, wenn unsere Abteilung plötzlich mit Rothaarigen geflutet wird, die mit meinem besten Freund verwandt sind. Sie sind ein paar der besten Flieger da draußen. Sie können Rülpser verfolgen und wir wissen, dass man ihnen so sehr vertrauen kann, wie nur möglich. Drängen Sie Viktor auch in seine Richtung; aber für den Moment werden wir Quints Bauchgefühl respektieren und ihn weniger informiert lassen."

Philips nickte. „Wie seltsam", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Dieser Orden des Phönix war etwas, worüber ich mit Faszination nach dem Kampf gelesen habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich mich ihm einst anschließen würde."

Hermine lächelte. „Nur Arthur, George und Snape waren tatsächlich im Orden. Der Rest von uns war eher eine Juniorliga der Resistenz."

Er schmunzelte. „Eine ziemlich effektive Juniorliga. Ich fühle mich besser, da ihr alle involviert seid." Er sah sich im Büro um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich die Sache gehandhabt hätte, wenn ich angefangen hätte zu sehen, was vor sich ging, bevor ich aus dem Büro manipuliert worden bin."

Sie nahm den Stapel Pergamente mit ihren zuvor vorbereiteten banalen Notizen an sich und stand auf. „Wenn Sie zu misstrauisch gewesen wären, wären Sie wie die anderen in Ihr Grab manipuliert worden. Sie waren zu gut in diesem Job."

Er zog eine Grimasse und nickte. „Ich muss Ihnen für vieles danken", sagte er.

„Bitte."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und beendete den Schweigezauber; sie fügte rasch einen Verfolgungszauber hinzu. Die Spitze glühte in einem gelb-orangen Licht, genauso wie es geleuchtet hatte, bevor Philips von seiner Morgenkonferenz zurückgekommen war. Sie beendete es und schob ihren Zauberstab in ihren Ärmel, bevor sie aus der Tür ging.

„Alsea, könntest du die hier kopieren und abheften? Ich gehe zum Mittagessen."

„Sofort, Miss Granger", sagte sie. Sie versuchte ihre Loyalität mit ihren Augen rüber zu bringen. Hermine lächelte traurig zurück. Das kleine Theaterstück zwischen ihr und Philips errichtete einen schrecklichen Zwiespalt in der Loyalität der kleinen Hufflepuff.

„Keine Eile; wenn du Zeit dafür hast."

Sie nahm ihre Perlentasche an sich und ging in Richtung der Kantine.

„Granger!"

Sie wartete in der Schlange zum Fahrstuhl, als Quint mit einem Lächeln zu ihr eilte, welches seine perfekten Zähne zeigte. „Wohin gehst du? Hast du Zeit für ein kleines Mittagessen?"

Sie bemerkte sein Signal und spielte ihren Teil.

Sie blickte zu den drei Hexen, die mit ihr warteten und warf ihnen ein angespanntes Lächeln zu. „Ich habe bereits Pläne, danke. Ich treffe mich jetzt mit Harry und Ron."

Sein Gesicht fiel für einen Moment. „Wie wäre es später mit Kaffee?"

Sie spielte mit ihrer Tasche. „Ich habe später ein Treffen. Mein Boss will, dass ich Notizen mache."

Der Fahrstuhl kam an und sie traten zur Seite, um die Leute raus zu lassen. Hermine ließ die anderen Hexen zuerst eintreten. Als sie Anstalten machte, auch rein zu gehen, griff Quint nach ihr und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel, um sie zurück zu halten.

„Dann lass mich dich später zu einem Drink ausführen."

Sie rollte ihre Augen und signalisierte den anderen, ohne sie zu gehen. Die drei Hexen warfen ihr amüsierte Blicke zu und eine nickte mit Verständnis zu ihr, als der Lift verschwand.

Als sie fort waren, ließ Quint sein nervend charmantes Lächeln fallen und sie eilten zu der Tür der Stufen. Hermine ließ ihn den Schweigezauber sprechen, als sie die Stufen hinunter eilten.

„Deine Notizen sind im Ministerium", sagte er. „Ich habe sie hier irgendwo in London um die Mitternacht letzte Nacht verloren und ich dachte, dass ich den ganzen Plan vermasselt hätte. Aber sie sind heute Morgen hier aufgetaucht."

„Ich weiß. Der Zauber war den ganzen Morgen hellorange für mich; manchmal ist er zu Gelb erblasst."

„Das bedeutet, dass sie es nicht bis zu deiner Ebene geschafft haben. Wer auch immer sie hat. Sie bewegen sich. Es war nervig, wie sie immer wieder zu verschwinden und aufzutauchen schienen; ich bin den verdammten Fahrstuhl stundenlang gefahren. Ich hätte während des Treffens reagieren sollen. Je länger es dauert, bis wir sie finden, umso geringer ist die Chance, dass wir den Dieb zu irgendwelchen Helfern zurückverfolgen können."

„Philips scheint sie nicht zu haben", sagte sie. „Es sei denn er ist ein besserer Schauspieler, als ich ihm zutraue, sollte er sie nicht haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sieht es aus, als wäre es Worple. Vielleicht mischt die Abteilung der Mysterien in den Zauber ein?"

„Das war, was ich gedacht habe."

Sie rannten um die nächste Ecke und eilten eine weitere Treppe hinunter.

„Was war mit Snape und dir in der Küche letzte Nacht los?", fragte er mit strenger Stimme.

Sie schoss einen Blick zu ihm. „Ziemlich genau das, wonach es ausgesehen hat", antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er zog sie zu einem Halt. „Das kam aus dem Nichts, oder?"

Sie verkrampfte ihre Kiefer. „Das ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort für Neid", schnappte sie.

Der Muskel in seinem Kiefer sprang. „Nein, aber das ist die Zeit und der Ort für Misstrauen." Er verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme über seiner breiten Brust. „Lass uns etwas klarstellen. Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass ich dich nicht attraktiv finde – wenn du mich jemals so ansehen würdest, wie du ihn angesehen hast, wäre ich Geschichte – aber mein Vater war ein Unaussprechlicher und das ist, was meine Mutter dazu gebracht hat, ihn zu erlassen." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich mag dich sehr, Granger; aber es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich mit deiner Karriereveränderung auf lange Sicht gesehen nicht abfinden können. Ich trete aus der Schlange."

Sie blinzelte; sie war unerklärlicherweise verletzt durch diese Bekanntmachung. Was zur Hölle stimmte nicht mit ihr? Zwei Jahre trocken und jetzt schien sie nicht genügend Männer um sich herum haben zu können. Sie war auf diese Art nichteinmal in Quint interessiert. „I-Ich danke dir dafür, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

Er nickte und drehte sich. „Jetzt erklär mir, warum du und Professor Snape die Küche so plötzlich in Brand gesteckt habt", verlangte er, als sie die Stufen weiter hinab schritten.

„Es war nicht ganz so überraschend. Wir hatten nun schon seit einer Weile immer mal wieder ein paar Momente."

„Vor oder nachdem du ihm gesagt hast, worin du dich verheddert hast?"

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Naja, es hat begonnen, als ich herausgefunden habe, was vor sich geht."

Er runzelte die Stirn und die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer sprangen wieder. „Granger…"

Sie wedelte mit einer Hand in seine Richtung und nahm an Schnelligkeit auf. „Ich werde meinen Kopf nicht verlieren. Es ist nicht so kompliziert."

Er schnaubte. „Gib mir einen Grund, das zu glauben. Du bist so ziemlich die komplizierteste Frau, die ich kenne. Jeden meiner Verdächtigen anzuhimmeln macht meinen Job nicht gerade leichter."

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Naja, ich kann dir sagen, dass meine Notizen nicht in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts letzte Nacht waren."

Er stieß ein frustriertes, wütendes Geräusch aus. „Versuche nicht vollkommen dumm zu sein, Granger. Du machst mir noch ein Geschwür."

Sie wurde schneller. Sie rasten schweigend für eine Weile die Treppe hinunter, bevor er wieder sprach: „In Ordnung, ich muss es wissen. Was _hat_ er, das ich nicht habe? Ich meine, komm schon…"

Sie lachte. „Es ist irgendwie schwer zu erklären." Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Ich denke es ist die Nase…"

Quint hielt an und sie lachte, als sie ihn hinter sich ließ.

Sie hörte ihn „Frauen" murmeln, als er zurück zu den MGV-Büros lief und sie in Richtung der Kantine ging.

* * *

„Fleisch und Gemüse, Fleisch und Gemüse, Fleisch und Gemüse. Wieso essen wir hier?", fragte Harry, während er sein Tablett neben das von Ron fallen ließ und sich setzte.

„Weil wir hier immer an Dienstagen essen", sagte Ron. „Was mich daran erinnert: wer ist dran am Freitag zu kochen?"

„Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Gut", sagte er. „Ich liebe McDonalds. Bring mir diesmal einen Whopper mit Käse."

„Das ist Burger King", korrigierte Harry.

„Oh. Richtig."

„Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch, Hermine?"

„Ich werde nicht da sein. Sorry."

„Was? Nicht schon wieder ein Date", sagte Ron.

„Das von dem Mann der versucht hat, mich mit seinen Arbeitskollegen zu verkuppeln."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe mich bereits dafür entschuldigt."

Sie warf ihm ein Schmunzeln zu. „Ich muss meine Eltern besuchen gehen."

Harry und Ron horchten bei der kodierten Phrase augenblicklich auf. Heute ging es nur um schauspielerische Fähigkeiten. „Oh? Wie geht es Mum und Dad?", fragte Harry, während er in seine Tasche griff und einen Schnatz hervorzog. Es war jedoch tatsächlich ein Aurorengerät, sodass sie frei sprechen konnten. Jeder, der zuhörte, würde ein bereits aufgenommenes fünfzehn Minütiges Gespräch über ihre Eltern vernehmen.

„Was geht vor sich?", fragte Ron, lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf.

Sie platzierte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und antwortete: „Ich werde es euch heute Abend sagen. Ich will euch zuerst etwas fragen. Wie ist Snape involviert worden?"

Harrys fröhliches Gesicht wurde brüchig. „Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie musste sich anstrengen, um nicht ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Das Schnatzgespräch musste zu ihrer Körpersprache passen. „Nein, ich hatte nur keine Chance alle Fakten zu sammeln, bevor ich in den Iran gegangen bin."

„Es war meine Idee. Er kam an diesem Morgen rein und hat mir eine Liste voller Orte gegeben, wo ich nach Lloyt suchen sollte. Er sagte, dass du ihm einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hast und durch seine Abwesenheit beunruhigt warst. Kingsley wollte, dass ich eine Einsatztruppe zusammenstelle und als er gefragt hat, ob er sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein könnte, habe ich ihn darauf festgenagelt."

Hermine sackte fast vor Erleichterung zusammen.

Ron warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Was geht vor sich?"

„Ich bin nur paranoid", sagte sie und schob ein Stück gegrilltes Hühnchen in ihren Mund. Es schmeckte wie Schinken.

„Du könntest einen Grund dazu haben", fügte er hinzu.

Sie blickte auf. „Warum?"

Ron lehnte sich zurück und lächelte, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Naja, wir suchen nach etwas, das die Vergangenheit verändern könnte. Mir kommt es so vor, dass Snape eine ziemlich gute Motivation hat, die Vergangenheit ändern zu wollen."

Hermines Schauspielversuch wurde ausgeblasen wie eine Kerze, als das Hühnchen in ihrem Mund knochentrocken wurde.

* * *

Hermine stand in dem Flur außerhalb des Lesesaals und starrte auf die Tür. Es war Dienstag. Er sagte, dass er Dienstags immer dort sei.

Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, einzutreten. Was würde sie sagen? Danke für den Fick, es war der Beste meines Lebens! Oh und nebenbei, benutzt du mich, um zurück in der Zeit zu reisen und Harrys Mum zu retten?

Sie konnte einfach keinen Sinn in dem Mann sehen und ohne ihn zu verstehen hatte sie keine Chance zu wissen, was die Wahrheit war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Denkariumerinnerungen seiner Trauer. Es hatte sie entsetzt, ihn so… zerbrochen zu sehen. Und doch, als sie ihn das nächste Mal gesehen hatte, war Lily Evans Potter _nicht_ diejenige in seinen Gedanken gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sie nur tief als Freundin geliebt? Sie konnte das verstehen. Sie würde auseinanderfallen, wenn Harry oder Ron irgendetwas zustieße und wusste, dass es ihnen genauso gehen würde.

Und doch… wieso _hatte_ er mit ihr geschlafen? Sie versuchte ihre anderen beiden Konversationen in diesem Raum nochmals abzuspielen, konnte aber die Reihenfolge der Geschehnisse nicht richtig ordnen in ihrem Geist. Hatte er auf ihr Flirten reagiert vor oder nachdem sie erwähnt hatte, dass sie nach etwas suchte, das die Zeit verändern könnte? Und wann hätte er entschieden, dass es die beste Art sein würde, nahe an den Informationen zu bleiben, indem er mit ihr Schlief? _Wieso_ sollte er das, wenn er bereits in ihrem Team war…

Die Idee ließ sie sich ausgehöhlt und benutzt fühlen, was ziemlich dumm war, da sie ihm letzte Nacht unumwunden gesagt hatte, dass sie _ihn_ benutzen wollte.

Sie stieß einen tiefen Atem aus und ihre Schultern sackten. Sie war dumm. Sie hatte bereits genügend Dinge, um die sie sich Gedanken machen musste, ohne noch auf diesen Haufen etwas drauf zu laden. Snape zu vögeln war ein riesiger Fehler gewesen. Sie würde es _nicht_ wiederholen.

Sie nahm einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich von der Tür fort; sie stoppte, als sie ihn dort stehen sah.

Snape starrte sie mit dem selben geduldigen Blick in seinen Augen an, während er ein paar Meter entfernt an der Wand lehnte. Da war etwas so seltsames in seiner fast jungenhaften Körpersprache – Hände in seine Taschen geschoben, Schuhe an den Knöcheln verschränkt – dass sie vollkommen entwaffnet war.

Er sagte nichts, sondern blickte sie lediglich weiter auf seine Art und Weise an. Sie _wusste_, dass er sie nicht stoppen würde, wenn sie an ihm vorbei laufen würde. Würde kein Wort sagen. Das war genau das, was sie tun würde.

Natürlich war es nicht das, was sie tat.

Sie lief hinüber und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Warum?"

Er blickte sie einen langen Moment an, bevor er sich aufrichtete und auf sie hinunter sah. „Weil du darum gebeten hast."

„Habe ich?", sagte sie; sie zeigte offen ihre Verwirrung über alles.

„Hast du nicht? Ich werde dich dann in der Zukunft darum bitten müssen, spezifischer zu sein."

„Und wenn ich in der Zukunft nicht danach frage?"

Seine Augen verloren ihren sanften Ausdruck; sie wurden flach und ausdruckslos. „Dann tust du es nicht. Du wärest nicht die Erste. Du wirst nicht die Letzte sein."

„Und wenn ich es tue?"

Seine Augen blieben ausdruckslos. „Dann sei genauer in dem, was du willst."

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie mochte es nicht. Sie mochte die Art und Weise nicht, wie sie das Problem diskutierten, als wäre es eine Schulaufgabe. Wieso? Er war ein machtvoller, anziehender Zauberer; wieso benahm er sich so abgestumpft?

Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er die Kontrolle seiner sorgsamen Verführung verloren hatte und es packte ihr Herz. Sie hob ihr Gesicht an und flüsterte: „Ich will dich wieder küssen."

Seine Augen. Es war alles in seinen Augen. Sein Gesicht blieb hart, aber seine Augen wurden zu flüssiger Tinte. „Dann frage danach."

Sie blinzelte. Hier war etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht verstand. „Darf ich einen Kuss haben?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck erweichte sich und seine Arme schlangen sich um sie; er zog sie an sich, während sein Kopf sich hinunter neigte. Sein wunderbarer Geruch umhüllte sie, als er sie sanft, zärtlich – und als sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlang – passioniert küsste. Er drehte sie, sodass sie an der Wand stand und der Kuss wurde zu etwas tiefem und verzweifeltem. Er saugte an ihrer Zunge und kleine Maunzer der Lust entflohen beiden, als er sie eng an seiner Brust hielt. Er löste sich von ihr, nur um ihren Kiefer und Hals, ihre Wange und ihr Ohr zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder auf ihre Lippen stürzte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und ritt den Sturm seines Verlangens. Denn es _war_ offensichtlich auch sein Verlangen. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er sie dazu, dass sie für das bat, was er brauchte.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn und küsste ihn zurück; ihre Finger gruben sich in die Muskeln seines Halses.

Es gab das Klingeln eines Fahrstuhls am Ende des Flures und er riss seinen Mund fort. Im nächsten Augenblick schritt er zum Lesesaal; sein Mantel flog hinter ihm her.

Hermine blickte ihm benommen und mehr als nur ein bisschen verzweifelt hinterher. Das war ein verdammt guter Kuss gewesen. Sie zog sich von der Wand zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf im Versuch ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie tätschelte an ihrem Haar und drehte sich zu dem Geräusch von jemandem, der den Flur entlang kam.

„Miss Granger! Ich bin so froh, dass ich Sie gefunden habe!" Abel Osterhoudt humpelte an seinem Stock auf sie zu.

„Hallo", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme natürlich zu halten. „Sie haben mich gefunden, Sir."

„In der Tat habe ich das. Ich wollte Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu Ihren Notizen stellen."

„Meine Notizen?"

„Ja. Über den Kristall der Zeit? Die, die sie mir letzte Nacht geschickt haben?" Er griff in seinen voluminösen Ärmel und zog ihre gestohlenen Notizen hervor; er hielt sie ihr mit einem glücklichen Lächeln entgegen. „Ich habe so viele Fragen, die ich Ihnen stellen muss."

* * *

„Sagen Sie mir, wieviel Uhr es war, als Sie die Notizen erhalten haben", bat Quint Osterhoudt. Es war um ehrlich zu sein das fünfte Mal, dass er den alten Mann darum gebeten hatte, aber er ließ es sich anhören, als wäre ihm die Frage gerade erst eingefallen.

Die Notizen selbst waren ins Labor gebracht worden, um irgendwelche Hinweise darauf herauszufinden, wer sie sonst noch besessen hatte, aber Quint hatte sich nicht zuversichtlich angehört.

„Die Eule ist letzte Nacht um halb Zwölf an meinem Fenster erschienen, wie ich schon gesagt habe", antwortete Osterhoudt mit hörbar schwindender Geduld. „Ich sah augenblicklich, dass sie von sehr delikater Natur waren, also habe ich sie bis morgens früh in meinen Safe gelegt. Das sollte so um Mitternacht herum gewesen sein." Er drehte sich mit einem finsteren Gesicht voller Ungeduld von Quint fort. „Ich realisiere, dass einiges vor sich geht, Miss Granger, aber ich würde sehr gerne mit Ihnen über Ihre Funde sprechen. Die Notizen, die sie darüber haben, wie der Kristall der Zeit benutzt wird, scheinen voller Fehler und Zweideutigkeiten zu sein."

„Ich befürchte, dass ich nicht diejenige bin, mit denen Sie sprechen müssen", sagte sie. „Philips ist derjenige, der für alles zuständig ist. Ich habe nur Notizen genommen. Ich verstehe nichteinmal die Hälfte von dem, was ich geschrieben habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich Zeit nehmen wird, um Sie zu sehen, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn Sie warten würde, bis er die Informationen dem Komitee vorgestellt hat."

Sie starrte ihn mit ihrem besten unschuldigen Gesicht an und befürchtete gleichzeitig, dass ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten für diesen Tag schon verbraucht waren. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm einfach das Gedächtnis nehmen und gehen, um nach einem Kopfschmerzmittel zu suchen – aber sie wusste, dass das töricht war. Wenn er kein Verdächtiger war, war sein Geist voller hilfreicher Informationen. Mit seinen Erinnerungen zu spielen war höchst wahrscheinlich eine schreckliche Idee. Sie stand auf und glättete die Vorderseite ihrer Roben.

„Mr. Osterhoudt, wenn Sie sich irgendwelche Sorgen über die Nachforschungen machen, lassen Sie es bitte Mr. Philips wissen. Und es tut mir leid für Ihre Unannehmlichkeiten. Mit all dem, was vor sich geht, dachte ich, dass es das Beste wäre, den Auroren mitzuteilen, dass meine Notizen gestohlen worden sind. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie in das alles verwickelt wurden."

Der alte Mann seufzte wie ein alter Reifen, aus dem die Luft gelassen wurde. „Wohlan", sagte er mit müder Stimme.

Sie ließ ihn mit Quint zurück und schlüpfte aus der Tür; sie fragte sich, ob Snape immernoch im Lesesaal war und ob er vielleicht ein Mittel gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd verbannte sie den Gedanken.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]


	15. Chapter 15

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Mehr Plot...

* * *

„Miss Granger?" Sie blickte auf und bemerkte Alsea im Türrahmen von Philips Büro.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Krum ist draußen. Er sagte, dass Sie Pläne mit ihm hätten?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Verdammt." Sie hatte ihr Dinner mit Viktor nun schon zwei Mal verschoben. Sie blickte zu Philips, dessen Gesichtsausdruck wütende Ungeduld zeigte. Sie waren in einem weiteren Treffen darüber verwickelt, was mit dem Komitee geschah. Bis jetzt schien es nur wie viele Streitereien und das Streicheln von Egos. Die Franzosen hatten endlich einen Botschafter geschickt: eine Halbveela mit dem Namen Ange Baudin, welche die Dinge unterbrochen hatte einfach indem sie schön war. Philips schien nicht davon betroffen gewesen zu sein; um genau zu sein schien er die Nase voll zu haben.

„Sind wir fertig hier?", fragte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist sowieso nach Fünf", sagte er und schon die letzten Berichte in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches. „Sie können gehen, Miss Granger", antwortete er mit seiner professionellen Stimme.

Sie eilte zu ihrem Büroabschnitt und zog ihre Handtasche aus ihrem Tisch.

„Da bist du."

Sie zuckte angesichts des warmen Tons in der Stimme zusammen und richtete sich auf. „Es tut mir leid, Viktor. In letzter Zeit ging alles drunter und drüber."

Er lächelte. „Ich vusste es", sagte er leise und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Wusstest was?"

„Ich vusste, dass du deine Finger immernoch in allen Kuchen haben vürdest, wie die Muggel sagen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verde kein Sterbensvörtchen sagen. Komm. Vir essen."

* * *

Viktor lehnte sich zurück und ließ seine Serviette auf seinen Teller fallen. „Das var vunderbar. Das Curry in meinem Land ist überhaupt nicht vie das hier." Er gestikulierte zu ihrem leeren Teller. „Du varst hungrig. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gesättigt habe."

Mit einem lustlosen Lächeln nickte sie. „Ich auch. Ich habe das wirklich gebraucht." Sie schoss ihm einen Blick zu. „Das Essen _und_ die Gesellschaft."

Viktor vollführte eine subtile Bewegung mit seiner Hand und sie fühlte, wie ihre Ohren knackten, als der Zauber für Privatsphäre sich über sie legte. Er griff über den Tisch und schlang seine Finger um die Ihrigen. „Sag mir, vas vor sich geht", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Vieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich meine Zeit mit diesem Komitee vergeude? Ich bin in das Vereinigte Königreich gekommen, um _dir_ zu helfen; nicht Chilikov und diesem arroganten Tor Philips."

Sie prustete und drehte ihre Hand, sodass sie seine Finger drücken konnte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte: „Ich will es dir nicht sagen. Ja, ich bin immernoch involviert; soviel kann ich offensichtlich nicht verheimlichen. Aber Menschen werden getötet und ich habe Panik, dass du der Nächste sein wirst, wenn du weiter mit eingebunden wirst. Du bist einer der letzten Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, der nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr ist. Ich will es so belassen."

Er streichelte seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Herm-ih-näh; so funktionieren die Dinge aber nicht. Das veist du. Hat Harry nicht einst versucht, alle von sich zu drücken? Alleine zu gehen? Hat er nicht versagt? Vas hat er dir erspart, seinem Freund? Nichts. Ich bin her gekommen in dem Vissen, dass es Gefahr gibt. Venn es mich beunruhigt hätte, hätte ich in Bulgarien bleiben und Quidditch schauen können. Ich bin hergekommen, um zu helfen." Seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie tief an. „Lass mich helfen."

Sie blickte fort; sie war nicht in der Lage, seinen ehrlichen Blick zu ertragen. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und züchtigte sich innerlich selbst dafür, hier zu sitzen und aufzulisten, wie viele Charaktereigenschaften er mit Snape gemein hatte, während er ihr anbot, sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Sie stieß ein langes Seufzen aus und nickte. „In Ordnung, aber es gibt Regeln. Du musst tun, was ich sage, nicht, was du für richtig befindest. Verstanden?"

„Da." Er nickte ihr knapp zu und verschränkte die Arme vor sich; er schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und du musst verstehen, dass es keine Chance bezüglich ‚uns' gibt. Wenn du wählst, tiefer hineingezogen zu werden, musst du das von Vorneherein wissen. Ich ehre dich als Freund und wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, hätte ich es vielleicht gemocht, wieder mehr zu verfolgen. Wie dem auch sei; sie sind, wie sie sind. Die Dinge sind zu kompliziert für mehr und jeder Versuch, es zum Laufen zu bringen und ein bisschen Privatleben zu stehlen, würde nur eine Ablenkung sein." Sie realisierte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte selbst, als sie sie sagte. Viktors Augen reflektierten die selbe subtile Enttäuschung, die sie gefühlt hatte, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie Snape auf Distanz halten musste, wenn sie funktionieren wollte.

„Vir hatten nie eine große Chance", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du virst immer die sein, die fortgekommen ist. Vie dem auch sei; ich habe mich nicht nach dir verzehrt all diese Jahre und ich verde mich auch nicht in Zukunft nach dir verzehren. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, dass ich meine Prioritäten nicht verwechseln werde. Deine Freundschaft ist vichtiger als meine Fantasien."

Ihre Augen wurden groß, bevor sie ihren Kopf mit einem kleinen Lachen schüttelte. „Oh Gott. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass sich das romantisch angehört hat?"

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich und seine Augen tanzten mit Humor. „Es ist eine meiner Fähigkeiten."

Sie lachte wieder und nippte den letzten Schluck ihres Bieres. Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und senkte ihre Stimme. „Wir wissen, wonach wir suchen und wir sind nah daran herauszufinden, wie wir es finden. Dieses Ding ist unglaublich machtvoll und unglaublich gefährlich. Du weißt bereits, dass dort draußen Menschen sind, die liebend gern töten würden, um es in die Finger zu bekommen. Das ist der Grund, warum wir uns mehr versteckt haben. Nichts ist, wie es scheint. Philips arbeitet tatsächlich für mich."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich; aber nur für einen Moment, bevor er nickte und grinste. „So sollte es auch sein."

Sie prustete. „Unterschätze ihn nicht. Er _ist_ der Leiter von allem, was er sagt und er ist verdammt gut darin. Ich habe die Leitung dieses Ding zu finden."

„Dann _ist_ es ein Artefakt?"

Sie nickte. „Auf gewisse Art und Weise; aber es beeinflusst die Zeit, also haben zwei Lager richtig gelegen. Jedenfalls suche ich morgen nach mehr Information und wenn du willst, hätte ich dich gerne mit mir dabei."

„Da. Du kannst auf mich zählen."

„Gut. Wir werden morgen nach Toledo reisen. Wir müssen einen Mann dort am Nachmittag an der Kathedrale treffen. Entweder ist er ein Zeuge oder ein Verdächtiger, also könnte es sich auf mehrere Arten entfalten. Wir könnten morgen Nacht zurück sein, aber du solltest auf einen längeren Aufenthalt vorbereitet sein – nur für den Fall."

„In Ordnung. Vo soll ich dich treffen?"

Sie dachte darüber nach; Harrys Heim war immernoch geheimnisgewahrt, also konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen. „Gehe zu George Weasleys Geschäft in der Winkelgasse heute Nacht. Er lebt darüber. Ich werde ihm einen Patronus schicken, damit er dich erwartet. Er wird in der Lage sein, dir ein bisschen mehr zu sagen und wird dich dorthin mitnehmen, wo wir uns morgen treffen."

„Gut. Ich verde das tun. Um genau zu sein, sollte ich jetzt gehen und mich vorbereiten."

Sie standen auf und er nahm sich einen Moment, um Geld auf den Tisch zu legen und seinen Zauber zu lösen. Sobald sie an der Tür waren, öffnete er diese für sie. „Dann verde ich dich morgen sehen", sagte er. „Ich bin froh. Ich gebe zu, dass es mich genervt hatte, nicht hilfreicher sein zu können. Das macht mich viel glücklicher."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich auch genervt war, dass wir dich nicht involviert haben. Wir haben zu wenig Verbündete und du warst genau _da_."

Er grinste und lehnte sich näher. „Und jetzt bin ich genau _hier_."

Ein Schauer voller Über-Bewusstsein kitzelte über ihre Haut. „Hör _auf_ damit", sagte sie mit einem Prusten.

„Ich höre auf", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern. „Aber ich verde meine Fantasien behalten. Schlafe gut, Herm-ih-näh."

Sie beobachtete, wie er ,voreingenommen mit was auch immer seine Fantasien beinhalteten, in den londoner Abend schlenderte und fragte sich, was zum Teufel mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war, dass sie überhaupt neugierig war. Während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Apparationspunkt machte, schickte sie ihren Otter los, um George ihre Nachricht zu geben; sie drehte sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen.

* * *

Der Alarm, den sie sich gestellt hatte, schrie grell um halb Fünf in der Früh auf. Hermine zog ihre Hand von unter ihrem Kissen hervor und deutete mit einer brutalen Geste mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie schob ihre Decke von sich, stöhnte und erhob sich vom Bett, um in die Dusche zu schlurfen.

Sie trat durch ihr Flohnetzwerk in das Wohnzimmer vom Grimmauldplatz und bemerkte, dass Ron, Harry, Quint und Arthur bereits dort waren. Harry presste eine Tasse Tee in ihre Hände, als sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen ließ und in einen Stuhl sank.

Arthur gab ihr einen Ordner, der vollgestopft war mit Muggelbroschüren und Postkarten. „Landkarten, Bilder und eine Liste möglicher sicherer Häuser, die du vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen willst", sagte er.

„Danke. Wann bist du zurück gekommen?"

„Letzte Nacht ungefähr um Acht. Ich habe die meiste Zeit an der Kathedrale verbracht – ein beeindruckender Ort – und habe herausgefunden, dass die Konfiguration der Schatten auf der Muggelpostkarte, die du erhalten hast um die drei Uhr Nachmittags –Ortszeit – erscheinen wird. Ich habe mehr von ihnen zurückgebracht – das sind ganz schön nützliche Dinger – und habe die besseren Überwachungsorte markiert. Die sicheren Häuser sind auf der Karte markiert. Es gab ein wunderbares Hotel, dass etwas hatte, dass sich Jacuzzi nannte. Das war ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich denke darüber nach, soetwas im Fuchsbau zu installieren."

Sie blickte in den Ordner, den er ihr gegeben hatte und lächelte. „Das ist exzellent. Gut gemacht."

Arthur sah zufrieden aus und zog einen kitschigen Muggelschlüsselanhänger aus seiner Tasche. „Ich hab mir auch das hier besorgt. Zwei, um genau zu sein – hab einen Molly gegeben. Wenn man diesen kleinen Knopf drückt, erleuchtet die Kathedrale mit all diesen Farben. Unglaublich."

„Zeigs mir nochmal?", bat Quint mit offensichtlicher Faszination. Arthur und der Auror steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, während sie das Muggeltouristenfutter begutachteten. Innerhalb von Minuten hatten sie es kaputt gemacht.

Harry und Hermine teilten ein Lächeln, während Ron seine Augen rollte. Das Flohnetzwerk aktivierte sich und Neville trat hervor. „Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin. Mein Tempuszauber hat versagt. Merlin sei Dank, dass Hannah noch einen gestellt hat. Sie kennt mich zu gut. Sind wir bereit?"

„Fast. Wir warten nur auf George und Viktor."

„_Krum?"_, platzte Quint hervor. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn anblickte.

„Ja, Krum", sagte sie und fühlte sich, als müsste sie sich verteidigen. „Viktor ist ein Bonus, den wir schon die ganze Zeit über hätten benutzen sollen."

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend und Quint grummelte. „Du weißt, was ich darüber denke", murmelte er. „Kein Sinn darin, mich zu wiederholen, wenn niemand zuhört."

„Sei still", schnaubte sie.

Ron prustete, sagte jedoch: „Sie sollten am Besten bald kommen; der Portschlüssel ist auf fünf Uhr gestellt."

Harry nickte. „Ihr solltet am Besten in den Garten gehen", sagte er und überreichte ihnen die eingedellte Gießkanne. „Quint hat die Portschlüssel für zurück. Sie sind auf verschiedene Zeiten über die nächsten drei Tage eingestellt. Wenn ihr einen verpasst, müsst ihr nur den nächsten erreichen. Verpasst sie alle und wir kommen, um nach euch zu suchen, kapiert?"

Sie nickte und stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch. Sie, Quint und Neville nahmen ihre Ausrüstung und folgten Ron durch das Haus zur Hintertür. Ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie nur noch fünf Minuten übrig hatten. Sobald sie draußen waren, begann sie im Licht der Dämmerung auf und ab zu gehen. „Warum brauchen die so lange?", sagte sie zum dritten Mal.

„So wie ich George kenne, stopft er sich wahrscheinlich immernoch seine Taschen voll", murmelte Ron.

Die Hintertür öffnete sich und sie drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, wie George und Arthur herauskamen. Es gab kein Anzeichen von Viktor. George schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sorry, Hermine. Ich habe so lange gewartet, wie ich konnte, aber Krum ist nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht. Ich musste ihn zurücklassen."

„Was meinst du? Wo ist er hingegangen? Wieso hätte er deine Wohnung verlassen sollen?"

George streckte den Arm aus und legte seine Hand auf die Gießkanne. „Er ist nicht gegangen. Er ist niemals erschienen."

„Niemals erschienen? Aber er wollte letzte Nacht nach Hause gehen, um ein paar Sachen zu sammeln und dann bei dir aufzutauchen. Das war um die Acht."

George schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte deine Nachricht hat gesagt, dass er Morgens erscheinen würde, oder ich hätte früher etwas gesagt. Er ist letzte Nacht niemals bei meiner Wohnung aufgetaucht. Ich war die ganze Zeit zuhause."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und warf Harry und Ron einen panischen, bettelnden Blick zu. „Wir haben im Velda's Vindiloo in der Nähe vom Nelson Square gegessen!"

„Ich bin dran", sagte Ron, wirbelte herum und verschwand mit einem Knallen.

Quint packte ihre Hand und drückte sie, bevor er sie auf der Gießkanne platzierte. „Oh Götter", murmelte sie kurz bevor der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte und sie hinfort riss. „Was habe ich getan?"

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Gefolgt von mehr Abenteuern!

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ **Wichtig:** Ich muss leider die Updates bis auf weiteres zu einmal die Woche reduzieren : / Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich alles so sehr in Beschlag nimmt, wie es das hat... *seufz* Und ich will, dass ihr weiterhin einen stetigen Fluss an Kapiteln habt... da müssen wir wohl alle in den sauren Apfel beißen. Sorry...! Bis nächste Woche


	16. Chapter 16

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Vielen Dank an alle meine Reviewer!

* * *

Hermine saß auf einer Bank vor der Versammlungshalle in Toledo, Spanien und zappelte. Das nervöse Adrenalin machte es ihr fast unmöglich, still zu sitzen. Sie war vor ein paar Momenten auf dem Platz erschienen. Neville und Quint waren bereits seit einer Stunde dort gewesen und George war seit Mittag in der Umgebung. Es wurde gerade drei Uhr Nachmittags und die Schatten auf dem gepflasterten Platz krochen zu ihren korrekten Positionen.

Jetzt, da der Moment gekommen war, fühlte sie, wie ihr Fokus sich endlich einschaltete. Sie war zu einem panischen Häuflein reduziert gewesen, als sie erschienen waren und sie hatte viel zu lange gebraucht, um sich durch ihre Panik durch zu kämpfen und ein nutzvoller Teil des Teams zu sein. Die Sorge um Viktor wühlte ihre Anspannung darüber, Caleb wieder zu sehen wieder auf, genauso wie die nagende Angst, dass sie ungeeignet war für die Bürde, die ihr aufgeladen worden war und dass sie alles vermasseln würde. Es war alles zu viel gewesen und sie hatte eine Stunde gefährlich nahe daran verbracht hysterisch zu sein. Es war Quints Ratschlag gewesen, der geholfen hatte, da dieser so kalt logisch gewesen war. Nichts konnte jetzt gegen irgendetwas gemacht werden und sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren war wichtiger, als sich so schuldig zu fühlen, dass sie alles ruiniert hätte.

Sie hatte sich langsam beruhigt und es geschafft, sich kompetent anzuhören, als sie sie losgeschickt hatte, um ihre Pläne auszuführen. Sie hatten zwei Tage damit verbracht, sie zu planen – Ron hauptsächlich – aber es war hart, Strategien dafür auszuarbeiten, wie sie mit Caleb Lloyt umgehen mussten, wenn sie nicht wussten, ob sie einen Mörder oder ein Opfer auf der Flucht trafen.

Nicht zu wissen, wer Freund oder Feind war, war eines der frustrierendsten Dinge in der ganzen Affäre bisher gewesen. Ihre Verdächtigen hatten die Tendenz so oft zu kommen und zu gehen, dass sie aufgehört hatten von ihnen als ‚auf der Liste' zu sprechen und begonnen hatten, es ‚das Karussell' zu nennen. Abel Osterhoudt hielt den Rekord für die Anzahl des hoch und runter Springens. Zur Zeit war er unten, aber er hatte es geschafft, Philips und Snape wieder drauf zu setzen. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, hatte er die Notizen erhalten, bevor Hermine in Snapes Räumlichkeiten erschienen war.

Es war ein verdammter Schlamassel.

Sie lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und versuchte, entspannt auszusehen. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Anstrengung, um nicht hoch zum Dach der Kathedrale auf der anderen Seite des Platzes zu sehen und zu versuchen George zu finden. Sie wusste, dass es nutzlos sein würde. Er trug Harrys Umhang. Neville war leichter zu erkennen. Er war der alte Mann, der auf einer anderen Bank saß und mit einer englischen Bulldogge spielte.

Quint war die Bulldogge.

Der Mann hatte versteckte Talente.

So gut sie auch platziert waren, sie hätte eine weitere Person bevorzugt. Zu viele wären unhandlich gewesen, aber Viktor wäre ein entschiedener Vorteil gewesen. Er war ein geschickter Flieger, ja, aber mehr als das hatte er Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie. Das wäre ein entschiedener Bonus gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, auf was sie sich einließen.

Über Dunkle Magie zu denken brachte sie dazu, über Snape nachzudenken. Nicht, dass er jemals weit von ihren Gedanken entfernt wäre. Das einzige Mal, dass sie Snape gesehen hatte seit ihrem unglaublichen Kuss im Flur, war bei dem kurzen Treffen gestern im Grimmauldplatz gewesen, als sie den Ausflug geplant hatten. Er hatte sich so säuerlich und einschüchternd benommen, wie er es immer im Grimmauldplatz tat und die beiden hatten nicht mehr als eine knappe Begrüßung und ein höfliches Gute Nacht den ganzen Abend ausgetauscht.

Snape zu sehen hatte ihr Gehirn zum Schmerzen und ihren Körper zum Reagieren gebracht. Der Körper war leicht zu verstehen. Der Mann war ein fantastischer Liebhaber und selbst die Erinnerungen dieser Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, brachten sie zum sich Winden. Der Teil mit dem Gehirn war schwieriger zu erklären. Mit ihm zu schlafen hatte _keinen Sinn_ gemacht. Zwischen Caleb, Quint und Viktor war sie von extrem attraktiven Männern umgeben gewesen und doch hatte sie _Snape_ gewählt, als sie schließlich ihrem Körper nachgegeben hatte. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Geist sich drehte und verrenkte bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, warum sie so einen dummen selbstsüchtigen Akt getan hatte. Und wieso war sie so unglücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung das Geschehene nicht zu wiederholen? Was zur Hölle _stimmte_ nicht mit ihr?

Sie wurde vom Bellen des Hundes aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie blickte hinüber, um zu sehen, wie er einem Ball hinterher rannte und grinste. Sie würde es _so _genießen, ihn dafür zu verarschen.

Die Bank, auf der sie saß, neigte sich und sie drehte sich, um eine spanische Frau in ihren Mittfünfzigern zu sehen, die sich setzte. Sie stellte ihre billige, rote Handtasche auf die Bank zwischen ihnen.

„_Buenos dias"_, sagte Hermine höflich, bevor sie sich weg drehte.

„_Buenos dias_ dich selbst, Granger", sagte die Frau mit einem weichen, walisischen Akzent. „Sag mir bitte, dass du nicht alleine gekommen bist."

Sie riss ihren Kopf zurück zu der Frau und starrte in ihre braunen Augen. Nichts in ihnen erinnerte sie an Caleb. „Entschuldigung?", sagte sie; sie fischte nach Zeit, sodass sie entscheiden konnte, wer diese Person war.

Ein Ball doppste zu ihren Füßen und die Frau lehnte sich hinunter und hob ihn hoch; sie hielt ihn neckend für den kurzen, quadratischen Hund hoch, der hinübergerannt kam. Der Hund schnüffelte an ihrer Hand und ging dann zurück; er wartete aufmerksam auf den Ball. Die Frau vollführte ein paar falsche Würfe – die ganze Zeit über grinsend.

Quint mochte es scheinbar nicht, geärgert zu werden. Er stellte sich breitbeiniger hin und begann zu knurren.

„Du bist ein hässliches, kleines Ding", sagte die Frau, bevor sie den Ball warf. Der Hund verfolgte ihn nicht gleich. Er blieb stehen, starrte die Frau an und sah aus, als würde er darüber nachdenken, stattdessen ihr Gesicht zerkauen zu wollen. Was Hermine wusste, dass es wahr war. „Ich denke, dass Sie ihn beleidigt haben", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

Der Hund drehte sich endlich und watschelte fort – Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. Quints Eier beim Dopsen zu beobachten war ein bisschen zu viel des Guten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte die Frau leise, während sie sich umsah.

Hermine bewegte sich auf der Bank und versuchte lässiger auszusehen, obwohl die Anspannung ihr Haar dazu brachte, am liebsten aus seinen Fesseln zu springen, nur damit es sich steil aufstellen konnte. „Sind Sie?", sagte sie neutral.

Die Frau lächelte sie an; ihre Lippen bogen sich auf einer Seite höher, als auf der anderen und zeigten einen Goldzahn. „Gut. Du bist misstrauisch. Das ist sehr gut."

Sie drehte sich und pinnte die Frau mit einem wütenden Blick. „Wer sind Sie?"

Die Frau seufzte. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Wir sind hier nicht sicher."

„Wenn ich Ihnen glauben soll, brauche ich mehr, als nur einen Goldzahn. Wieso sind Sie in Spanien?"

Die Frau bewegte sich und streckte die Beine vor sich aus. Es war die Geste von jemandem mit längeren Beinen als die lässige Frau neben ihr. „Ich suche nach Antworten."

„Erklären Sie", verlangte Hermine.

Sie drehte sich zu ihr. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Hör mir zu. In der Tasche neben mir ist ein Artefakt, das ich in Córdoba gefunden habe. Ich denke, dass es dir helfen könnte, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, oder wie man es benutzen muss. Nimm es jetzt, damit ich weiß, dass es sicher ist." Hermine blickte hinunter auf die Handtasche. Es war nur eine billige Nachmachung von irgendeinem Muggeldesigner. Sie nahm sie an sich und schlüpfte mit ihrem Arm durch den Henkel, während die Frau ihr wieder Calebs schiefes Lächeln zuwarf. „Treff mich zum Abendessen und ich werde es erklären. Ich habe eine Paella in der Nähe meiner Räumlichkeiten gefunden, für die man sterben könnte."

„Wo sind Sie untergekommen?"

„Ich habe ein kleines Zimmer auf der Avenida Del General Villalba. Ich werde dich um acht Uhr am Don Pepes treffen."

„Wo werden Sie bis dahin sein?"

„Im Versteck. Es gibt viele Augen in Spanien. Wo bist du untergekommen?"

„Genau um die Ecke", antwortete Hermine; sie war dankbar, dass eines der sicheren Häuser, die sie ausgesucht hatten, so nah war. „Calle de Covarrubias."

Die Frau nickte, doch sie erstarrten beide, als sie fühlten, wie eine Welle der Magie über sie schwappte. Quint stieß ein warnendes Bellen aus. „_Bist_ du allein?", fragte die andere Frau plötzlich.

Alarmiert flüsterte sie: „Nein."

„Das hat sich für mich wie ein Anti-Apparationszauber angefühlt; war es einer von deinen?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz in der Brust zu rasen begann, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Sie blickten beide auf angesichts des Geräusches eines schlurfenden Schrittes und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ein übelkeitserregendes Gefühl des Schwindels legte sich über sie, als sie aufblickte, um zu sehen, wie Caleb Lloyt erleichtert und beunruhigt aussah.

„Granger! Verdammte Hölle, du bist Balsam für die Seele. Es ist gut, dich zu sehen. Ich sehe, dass du nicht alleine gekommen bist."

Hermine riss ihre Augen fort von diesem zweiten Caleb und starrte die Frau auf der Bank an. Die Augen der Frau waren weit vor Überraschung und Angst, als sie – _er?_ – sich zu ihr drehte und fauchte: „_Renn."_

Die Frau schoss von der Bank hoch und rannte über den Platz. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit auf den zweiten Caleb. „Keine Bewegung!"

Er hob seine Hände in die Luft und plapperte: „Granger, wer war das?"

Der Hund schoss über den Platz, dem verkleideten ‚Caleb' hinterher und Tauben stoben vom Dach der Kathedrale auf der anderen Seite des Platzes. Neville stand auf und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den ‚Caleb', der vor ihr stand.

Er trat näher, sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Wut und Frustration. „Du musst mir trauen! Ich habe Informationen! Ich versuche dir zu helfen."

Sie blickte sich um, um zu sehen, ob sein Schreien Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und bemerkte eine Gruppe asiatischer Touristen, die zu interessiert in sie zu sein schienen. George hatte an diesem Morgen Muggel-abweisende-Zauber über die Bänke gelegt. Sie hätten von gar keinem beobachtet werden sollen.

„Neville, wir haben ein Problem", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich sehe es."

Hermine nickte und blickte zurück zu dem Mann vor ihr. „Wenn du der bist, der du vorgibst zu sein, sag mir, was die letzte Anweisung war, die du mir gegeben hast."

Er blickte sie mit Wut an und verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, wobei er seine Narbe verdrehte und das Blitzen eines Goldzahnes zeigte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht über _ihn_ nachdenken sollst." Er ruckte mit dem Kinn zu der Luft über ihrer Schulter.

Verwirrt blickte Hermine hinter sich, um zu Snape zu sehen, der den Zauberstab gezogen hatte; sein Gesicht war eine Maske voller Zorn, der wartete, entfesselt zu werden. Ihr Herz strangulierte sich fast, als es versuchte, gleichzeitig sowohl mit Panik, als auch Erleichterung fertig zu werden. Sie neigte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: „_Scheiße."_ Sie erhärtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck und schnappte: „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

„Das ist in diesem Moment irrelevant, Granger", sagte er; er nahm seine Augen nicht von den Touristen, die sich auf dem Platz versammelten.

Sie blickte wieder auf, um zu sehen, dass die Gruppe der Asiaten sich zu einem Halbkreis vor der Kathedrale ausgebreitet und ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten. Es sah aus, als wären dort ungefähr ein Dutzend von ihnen.

Snape trat um die Bank herum und stellte sich zwischen sie und die Bedrohung, während Caleb sich zur Seite drehte und zurück wich.

„Sie müssen mir gefolgt sein", flüsterte er. „Es tut mir leid. Sie waren mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Fersen."

„Scheiße", murmelte sie wieder und bewunderte, wie spektakulär alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war in einer so kurzen Zeit.

Einer der Gruppe – eine Frau – schoss eine Verhexung auf Snape, um ihn zu testen. Er bewegte seine Hand kaum, als er ihn abwehrte und zurückschleuderte; er schaltete damit nahtlos einen ihrer Gefolgsleute aus. Es gab eine lange Pause und jemand anderes versuchte es wieder mit dem selben Resultat. Ein Mann bellte etwas auf Chinesisch und sie weiteten sich noch weiter aus. Ein weiterer Schrei kam, ehe alle gleichzeitig begannen, Verhexungen und Flüche zu feuern. Hermine, Caleb und Neville errichteten Verteidigungszauber, während Snape sich um die Attacke kümmerte. Chaos brach aus, während Verhexungen und Flüche über den Platz geschossen wurden.

Neville eilte von der Seite herbei und errichtete gerade rechtzeitig einen weiteren Verteidigungszauber, als ein Explosionszauber den Pflasterstein vor ihnen zu überhitztem Geröll verarbeitete. „Wir sind zu wenige!", schrie er.

Hermine nickte. „Wir müssen gehen!"

Caleb packte sie und zog sie näher, während er mit seinem Zauberstab zielte und ein Schild errichtete. „Wohin? Wenn wir getrennt werden, wie finde ich dich?"

„Die roten Backsteinaparments auf der Calle Luxemburgo!", schrie sie. „Such nach dem Balkon auf der dritten Etage, der hinten mit Efeu überwuchert ist! Geh!", schrie sie.

Caleb ließ sie los und wirbelte sich herum; er hielt inne, als nichts geschah. „Wir können nicht apparieren!", schrie er.

„_Renn!"_ Eine weitere Explosion brachte sie dazu, ihre Hände zum Schutz gegen den Knall zu heben und als sie sie senkte, war Caleb verschwunden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Snape vier von ihnen außer Gefecht gesetzt, während Neville ihn vor dem Geröll schützte. Der Ex-Todesser begann nach vorne zu laufen und nahm seine Attacke mit sich. Erstaunlicherweise waren es ihre Gegner, die – obwohl sie sie mit mehr als drei-zu-eins übertrafen – begannen, zurück zu weichen. Hermine kam von hinten, während sie auf die Ziele schoss, die sich hier boten.

„Wieso verschwinden wir nicht?", fragte Neville zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ihr habt Fragen", antwortete Snape; seine Stimme war erschreckend ruhig. „Sie haben Antworten."

Hermine erblasste angesichts der Drohung, die seine Aussage untermauerte, die er mit einer solch toten Stimme geäußert hatte. Sie blickte kurz in sein Gesicht und erschauerte. Sie hatte Todesser in Aktion schon zuvor gesehen, aber sie hatte niemals Snape gesehen. Er war _kalt._

Die Drei liefen weiter; Neville errichtete Schilde und Reflektoren über die panischen Muggel, die sich in Terror zusammengekauert hatten. Snape schickte Tod und Zerstörung und Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie nur hinter ihnen her geschleift werden und pickte sich Ziele heraus, wenn sie es konnte. Sie schien überhaupt nicht klar denken zu können.

Snape schickte einen weitläufig gezauberten Reducto über die Reihen ihrer Gegner; er schaltete drei weitere aus, ehe erst einer, dann ein weiterer und schließlich alle, die noch dazu in der Lage waren, verschwanden mit einer Reihe von Knallgeräuschen. Snape begann zu rennen und packte eine Frau, die zu ihrem Zauberstab krabbelte, der ein paar Meter zur Seite lag. Er schmiss sie auf ihren Rücken und fauchte: „_Legilimens!"_

Neville lief augenblicklich zu den Muggeln, die in diesem Irrsinn gefangen worden waren, als er sah, dass niemand mehr bereit war zu kämpfen. Hermine beäugte Snape und seine Maske gewaltsamer Konzentration. Sie ließ ihn zurück, um sich zu Neville zu gesellen und ihm bei der Heilung und den Gedächtniszaubern zu helfen.

Das Geräusch von Sirenen wurde lauter und Hermine und Neville eilten zurück zu Snape, welcher immernoch auf die Frau fixiert war, die auf dem Boden lag. Hermine realisierte, dass die Frau zuckte und in einer Art Anfall zitterte. Die Frau schrie auf und wurde schlaff, während ihre Nase begann, heftig zu bluten. Sie starrte mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht in den Himmel und blinzelte langsam. Snape stand endlich auf.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden", sagte er, während er sich auf dem Platz umsah. Er riss seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und das resultierende Knallen zeigte ihr, dass der Anti-Apparationszauber gelöscht worden war.

„Was zur Hölle hast du ihr angetan?", fauchte Hermine.

Snape drehte sich und schien sie zum ersten Mal zu sehen. „Sie hat gegen mich gekämpft."

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich habe gewonnen."

Er packte ihren Arm und drehte sich.

* * *

Hermine kam aus der Apparation, um sich auf einem großen, nackten Hügel zu finden, der über Toledo ragte. Von seiner Position gegenüber des Flusses Tagus nahm sie an, dass sie auf dem Cerro del Bú standen.

Sie riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier!", schnappte sie.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass das offensichtlich wäre", antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ein tropfen Schweiß lief die Seite seines Gesichtes hinunter; ansonsten gab es nichts, was gezeigt hätte, dass er gerade ein Duell gegen dutzende Gegner gekämpft hätte.

„Erklär es für mich."

Er blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich war unter dem Eindruck, dass ich deine Haut gerettet habe."

„Und ich war unter dem Eindruck, dass du diese Woche UTZs hättest."

„Ich bin nach meinem letzten Test heute morgen augenblicklich per Portschlüssel hergereist", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Und hast dich versteckt, anstatt mir zu sagen, dass du hier bist. Warum"

Seine Geduld erlosch. „Weil du dich angeboten hast, wie ein Opferlamm und Arthur mich informierte, dass dir Personal für die Mission fehlt."

Sie riss an der Schnalle in ihrem Haar und kratzte an ihrem Skalp; sie schaffte es, dass ihr Haar sich aufstellte wie ein Busch. „Ich wollte Leute, die keine verdammten _Verdächtigen_ auf irgendeine Art und Weise sind!"

Er zuckte zurück, offensichtlich beleidigt. „Du verdächtigst mich immernoch?"

Sie riss ihre Hände hoch. „Ich verdächtige _jeden._ Nur weil ich dich faszinierend finde, bedeutet das nicht, dass du von der Liste gestrichen bist." Sie knurrte vor Frustration. „Niemand scheint von der verdammten Liste unten zu bleiben.

Er schien sich nach dieser Bemerkung zu beruhigen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn aus, während er sagte: „Wieso bin ich wieder drauf?"

Sie blickte durch ein Nest brauner Locken zu ihm auf. „Der Stress hat mich noch nicht so irre gemacht, dass ich dir alles erzählen würde, Snape."

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und sie vermutete, dass er ein Grinsen versteckte. „Es war einen Versuch wert."

Sie drehte sich von ihm fort und blickte zurück zur Stadt. Der Ausblick war wirklich atemberaubend. Sie setzte sich in den Dreck. „Was hast du von deinem Opfer gelernt?", fragte sie; sie ließ ihn nicht vom Haken für das, was aus ihrer Sicht sehr wahrscheinlich ein Gesetzesverstoß war.

Er ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen, bevor er antwortete. „Der Name der Frau war Guo Jiaying. Sie hatte Befehle dich und einen chinesischen Spezialisten zu fangen, der verschwunden ist. Sie arbeitet nicht für das chinesische Ministerium, sondern für ein Verbrechersyndikat mit dem Namen Messer der Morgendämmerung. Sie glauben, dass ein unbezahlbares Artefakt kurz davor ist, entdeckt zu werden und sie wollen es."

Hermine nickte; sie war nicht überrascht. „Woher wusste sie, dass ich hier sein würde?"

„Spione. Sie wusste nicht mehr."

Sie nickte wieder. „Wer ist der verschwundene Spezialist?"

„Eine Frau namens Ts'ao Daiyu."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf über ihre Schulter und blickte zu ihm auf. „_Das_ war unerwartet."

„Du kennst sie?"

„Sie war auf dem multinationalen Komitee. Sie war ziemlich schwierig und hat darauf bestanden, dass das Geschehen ein Artefakt produzieren würde. Sie soll so eine Art archäologisches Genie gewesen sein. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie diese Woche gegangen sei und gesagt habe, dass wir alle nutzlos seien."

„Es scheint, als hätte sie jeden verlassen. Sie ist vor zwei Tagen verschwunden und sie denken, dass sie versuchen könnte, dich zu finden."

Hermine blickte zurück über den Fluss. „Ich frage mich, ob sie mich gefunden _hat_."

Sie zog die billige Handtasche von ihrer Schulter und öffnete sie. Es war nichts darin, außer einem kleinen, in Seide gewickeltem Bündel. Sie hob es heraus und entrollte es behutsam; sie fand eine sechseckige Bos darin, die ungefähr so groß war, wie ihre Handfläche. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie aus Stein – Alabaster, wenn sie raten müsste. Sie war weiß, leicht durchsichtig und wies keine Markierungen, Verzierungen oder sonstetwas auf, was geholfen hätte herauszufinden, wo sie entstanden war. Sie drehte sie in ihren Händen und bemerkte die glatten, gerundeten Ecken. Sie hatte einen Verschluss und Scharnieren; zwei Ösen, die behutsam aus dem Stein geschnitzt worden waren; und sie konnte einen Fleck dort sehen, wo die originale Nadel verrostet war und die Perfektion des blendenden Weiß verunreinigt hatte. Die Nadel, die sie nun geschlossen hielt, schien aus Stahl gefertigt zu sein, zeigte jedoch überhaupt keinen Rost. Nichts klapperte oder rutschte, als sie sie in ihren Händen drehte. Was auch immer darin war, war entweder sehr leicht oder füllte sie vollkommen aus. Sie zog die Nadel heraus und zog den Deckel ab.

Sie verzog das Gesicht angesichts des gellenden Schreis, der aus der leeren Box kam, sobald der Deckel sich geöffnet hatte. Sie schlug den Deckel wieder zu und schob die Nadel zurück in ihren Platz.

„Ich kenne dieses Geräusch", sagte sie.

„Ich ebenfalls", antwortete Snape hinter ihr.

Sie wollte die Schatulle zurück in den Seidenschal wickeln, doch Snape griff über ihre Schulter hinweg und riss sie aus ihrer Hand.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: [...]_


End file.
